Not Alone
by KikiJuanita
Summary: When Blaine had his heart broken by the girl who thought loved him, as he loved her; he wasn't sure if he would even be truly able to trust that of someone again. What he didn't know though was that he was yet to meet that of his destiny and find love in the most unexpected place. A spin off of "Everywhere You Look" and that of the 'what if' story "Runnin' Back Home To You'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yes another story from out of my crazy mind, but I can literally not stop myself! This comes from people asking if Blaine is ever going to find happiness from that of my somewhat little evil 'what if' twist in the Everywhere You Look verse, where I take a side step from what is actually that of the main story; and have Mikki realize that she still has feelings for that of her ex Sebastian, and returns home to where she was before San Francisco to be with him.  
_ _So this is what this story is, it's Blaine's second shot of maybe romance; and his journey in finding it, and how he comes to realize that he can love someone again and be that of happy like he wants.  
_ _The girl I have Blaine ending up with, will be that of an OC character of mine; and when we do get to see her; same rules apply as that of Mikki, and she can't be used without my permission, as can none of the other non recognizable characters that you see within this._

 _Anyway enjoy this little short ficlet, which will be a few chapters long and run in conjuction with that of 'Runnin' Back Home To You'. Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

Sitting up his room, flicking through Facebook on his computer; Blaine wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, whether it be hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness or a combination of all them.

To suddenly have the girl he was actually beginning to contemplate spending the rest of his life with, break up with him over something so trivial as his being jealous about her blasé attitude towards having her ex boyfriend in her apartment without so much as even letting him know about it; to then actually find out that she obviously still had feelings for that of said ex, when upon telling her that he loved her and would like to get back together and be turned down, was one that truly broke him.

Then only to discover no less then a week later, that she had apparently got offered a job back where she originally lived before moving to San Francisco, and the same place where said ex boyfriend was; and he just knew that the girl he thought he had loved, had never really loved him fully and still held on to love for that of her ex.

What made it hurt though even more was the picture that he was currently looking at on Facebook, of that of his now ex girlfriend and what was that of her now obvious very much boyfriend; and them pulling faces at the camera in what Mikki had made up into a little picture collage of a few different photos of the two of them, with a status that read; _'Love this adorable dork so much, missed him heaps. Glad to be back home where I belong'_ , and then few comments from that of people who fully seemed to be happy that they were. One from someone he definitely did know, Marley; that read _'Careful you guys, remember the wind can change! Glad to see you both so happy together, love you guys!'_ , to that of another one from someone called Ellie, which read _'Yay double dates again! But I still have not forgiven either of you for not letting me know as soon as you were back together!'_ ; which was followed by a reply from the person he hated second most in the world the one Mikki had gone running back into the arms of, that read _'Sorry, not sorry :P But I kind of wanted my girl to myself for a few days :P'_.  
Then lastly another comment from that of someone called Jeremy who he could only assume was that of enemy brother that read _'Put a ring on it bro, we all know you wanna!'_ and a reply back from enemy that said _'Bite me jerk!'_

Putting his face in that of his hands and rubbing at it, trying to stop the onset of tears, he knew that were coming; he looked at the screen again and then scrolled further down in his newsfeed, but then went back up to Mikki's photo post and clicked on her name, bringing up her profile, and couldn't help but sadly give that of a small smile.

Quickly looking at the just what he could see of the profile, including that photo that he really wished he hadn't come across; he hovered over the little arrow that was on the icon that said 'Friends', and saw the options that it had for that of connection; and we down to the bottom one of the menu that said 'Unfriend' and tapped it, to see that of his and Mikki's Facebook connection be that of no more.

Going back to his Home page, he could see that there was no more seeing of anything in relation to that of his now ex girlfriend, and exited out of the internet; and then shut down the lid of his laptop; vowing to himself that he was never going to let himself open up that much to someone again and be hurt like he had been by someone who thought loved him like he loved them; and then left to go to work, knowing that the only thing he wanted now was what he had before and that was girls with no strings attached.

But little did he realize that his fate was not that of yet one complete.

* * *

 _End Note: Hurting Blaine like that is not one of my proudest moments - but hey it's stretching me to go out of my comfort zone as a writer; and that's not a bad thing. The cover for this unlike all the others will not until reveal of girl, be but a plain one. Anyone got any ideas on where he will meet girl, and I will say it won't be a bar or online dating, but somewhere he never actually expected that he would._

 _Let me know what you think, and as thanks for reading.  
Love  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - I know it might be hard to_ _read these couple of chapters that this will be; since I am kind of at the_ _moment being really that of on the side of nasty to Blaine._

 _But it's kind of challenging to stretch myself in writing, and do something a_ _little different._

 _So what happens in this chapter, will see the lead into a chapter of "Runnin'_ _Back Home To You" and that will come into play with that a few more of that_ _down the road, but in doing so it shows contrast of that between Blaine and_ _Seb, and how they relate to that of the family of one another; if that at all_ _makes any sense._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Blaine never believed when it others told him that you can never fully heal a broken heart; but yet here he now was thinking that this was actually very much that of the truth.

Even though he had cut off ties with seeing reminders of Mikki in more of his daily life, there was still another somewhat haunting one of that in San Francisco; and that was her younger sister Marley, who of course still was with Ryder who was Sam's little brother, so even though she wasn't around that much, she was there.

It was just before Christmas, and Puck had to go and do a special later night segment for work and Sam was away for the weekend with Ryder to catch up with some old friends of both theirs, and with Blaine also having work at the bar that same night; Puck had called up Marley and asked her to babysit his girls.

With the two other males in the house being already out, Blaine was sitting in the living room with that of his three nieces when there was a knock on the door and he stood from the sofa and went over to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Blaine" said Marley, with a smile to him as she saw him on the other side.

"Hmm" replied Blaine, hating seeing that of his ex girlfriends sister standing before him and seeing all the similarities that were between them; from that of their hair length although Marley's was that of a lighter color than Mikki's, to their almost identical facial features in nose and eyes as well as that of their smiles; and he held the door to let Marley walk inside the house.

"Marley" said Alyson, getting up from where she was sitting and running over to the girl and giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart" replied Marley, with a laugh that also reminded Blaine of that of his now ex girlfriend. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" said Alyson.

"Well that's good to hear" replied Marley, with another laugh as Blaine walked over to the sofa where his jacket was.

"So I'm just going to head out" said Blaine, quickly looking at her.

"Okay, yeah I'll be here" said Marley, with a smile to him. "It's not like I haven't looked after the girls before"

"Right, no" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "See you"

"Yeah see you" said Marley with a nod.

"Bye Uncle Blaine" said Beth, looking to her uncle and he turned quickly giving them a small smile and a wave, before heading to that of work; whilst fighting the urge to once again not to break down and cry.

#NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone#

Getting to the bar and taking what he needed to leave in the office and placing it in there, Blaine headed to that of the bar, and went over to the shelf of spirits, grabbing a glass as he walked and then picked up a bottle of Whisky and poured that of a long drink into the glass.

Nick, who was working that night along with Jeff and a few of the other bartenders, saw what Blaine was doing and walked over to him.

"You know we're meant to serve the alcohol" said Nick, looking at him. "Not be drinking it"

Blaine just looked as he finished off what was in the glass and then went to grab the bottle again.

"Okay, bud" said Nick, quickly managing to grab that of the bottle first though. "You're not going to be doing this"

"Give me the bottle Nick" said Blaine, looking at him and Nick shook his head as Jeff walked over to them.

"Problem here?" asked Jeff, looking between that of two of his friends.

"There won't be when Nick gives me the bottle" said Blaine, looking at him.

"Yeah, okay" replied Jeff, with a nod and took that of the glass from Blaine, who glared at him; and then took that of his upper arm. "We're just going to go out here for a bit"

Blaine looked at him as Jeff lead him out to the back again, along with Nick following.

"Do you want to get your hands off me Jeff?" asked Blaine, looking at his blonde haired friend.

"Do you want to stop acting like such a jerk" replied Jeff.

Blaine looked at him and huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look we get what you're going through with this break up, it's tough" said Nick, looking to Blaine. "But you can't let it be all you think about it"

"Well when you're still reminded of a said ex, even though you try really hard to forget" said Blaine, looking to him. "Let me know how you go, huh"

"I thought you deleted all traces of her from stuff" said Jeff. "And whilst I don't fully agree with that, because I think in the end later on you will want those memories. What are you seeing that reminds you?"

"Her sister" replied Blaine. "Who my brother in law, since he is working and Sam is out of town with his brother; got to babysit tonight"

"And she kind of looks like ex girlfriend" said Nick, with a nod.

"Yep" replied Blaine. "And seeing the sister, knowing she's probably telling her all this stuff about me and most likely even laughing at it, whilst she is happy with her new but old boyfriend; well it hurts more then you will ever know"

"Okay, well maybe just take the night off from work tonight" said Jeff. "We have more than enough staff to cover"

Blaine looked to his blonde friend. "And if I do you're going to give me back the Whiskey right"

"You're not going to find answers in a bottle of alcohol" said Nick.

"Nope, but it does num that of the pain" said Blaine.

"You can drink" said Jeff. "But on one condition"

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Blaine, looking to him.

"When we say you have had enough" replied Jeff. "You've had enough, deal"

"Deal" replied Blaine, with a nod; and Jeff and Nick looked at each other with a nod also, and then let Blaine go out into that of the bar, and themselves back behind the counter; making sure to keep that of an eye of their friend and make sure he didn't in fact drink too much.

#NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone##NotAlone#

Arriving back at the Puckerman residence, a little after three the next morning; having gone back to Lauren's place for a while and done stuff with her before leaving, Blaine unlocked that of the front door and walked inside the house.

Taking off his jacket as he entered, closing the door and walking down that of the two steps leading into the living area; he could see that there was someone asleep on the sofa, and he quickly looked at his watch seeing the time and then walked over to said person, seeing that it was Marley lying there.

Once again seeing the striking similarities between that of her and her sister, he tapped her on the head; probably a little harder then he should have done.

"Oww" said Marley, as she awoke and looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Why are you here?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"Oh, um Puck said I could crash for the night" replied Marley, looking at him in return. "Because Ry's not home"

"Great, well I don't want you here" said Blaine. "So if you want to head on home"

Marley looked at him as she stood up. "I'm not my sister, so you don't have the right to talk to me that way"

"Really, I'm sorry" said Blaine, looking at her. "I didn't realize that it was required that I be that of nice to the sister of the girl who ripped out my heart"

"I'm not going to apologize for what Mikki did" said Marley. "But you certainly don't have any right to treat me with the same disdain for me, that you clearly have for her right now"

"You expect me to be civil then" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Right sure okay, let's all be friends and sing Kumbaya together. You Kapowski's are seriously full of yourself"

"I did at first think that what Mikki did was really selfish of her" said Marley, looking to Blaine. "But you know now I don't think that at all, and that's because Sebastian isn't a jerk like you"

"Oh great let's hear about how wonderful new old sister's boyfriend is" said Blaine, looking to Marley.

"Well I have known him for a very long time" said Marley. "And one thing I can tell you is, that when he and Mikki were split up that he didn't act at all like you are, even though he was that of heartbroken too. But you know chalk and cheese the two of you, someone who has a well paying job compared to that of someone who works in a bar and loves to pick up random girls, because let's face it we both know that is why you're home at this hour; and it's because you were out doing what you do best and that's be a man whore. I can't even begin to wonder what Mikki saw in you"

"And clearly you also got the snarky cold heart ice queen bitch gene like your sister" said Blaine.

"No, I just don't like anyone talking about anyone in my family, in the way you are and think it's okay to do so" replied Marley.

"Just leave" said Blaine, looking to her. "And try and not come back anytime I'm around here"

"Fine" said Marley grabbing her handbag and getting out her car keys. "Can you at least tell Puck when he wakes that I've gone home"

"Yeah whatever" replied Blaine, with a shrug.

"Okay, whatever" said Marley and went to leave, walking up to the front door. "Later dickhead"

Blaine looked at her as she went to open the front door. "Wait" he said, and she turned to look at him.

"What you have something else to say about my sister before I go?" asked Marley. "Because I highly suggest that unless you want me to be kicking you in the balls now, that you keep that to yourself"

"Umm no" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "You're going home for christmas right?"

"What's it to you?" asked Marley, looking at him.

"Just yes or no?" asked Blaine.

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "But what does that matter to you?"

"Just wait here" said Blaine, and went to go upstairs. "I'll be right back"

"Okay" replied Marley, with that of a look of total confusion as Blaine headed upstairs, and then into that of his bedroom; and opened his closet to get out a box that he had put all the physical reminders that he had of Mikki and then had taped up so he could never look at it again.

Walking back downstairs, he saw that Marley was still there beside the door; looking at something on her phone, and he headed over to her.

"Here" said Blaine, holding the box out to her.

"What's this?" asked Marley, with a laugh and took the box he held out to her. "You're not seriously asking me to give my sister the present you bought her for Christmas now, are you?"

"No, I was able to return that" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Marley, looking at him. "So this is what then?"

"Just some stuff that I had of hers" replied Blaine. "I don't want it here, so figure she might want it still"

"I will make sure she gets it" said Marley, with that of a small nod.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod also. "Did she ever even love me? Do you know?"

"In a way yes, I think she did" said Marley. "But what her and Seb had and have, you can't just turn that off; six years of love doesn't go away overnight"

"Yeah" said Blaine. "And neither does that of a few months either"

Marley looked at him and nodded, as she opened that of the front door. "Bye Blaine"

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine with a nod as the girl left to head back to her own apartment, and then he himself went up to bed, to try and get some sleep and hopefully not have his dreams filled with that of those of his ex girlfriend.

* * *

 _End Note: I promise I won't be mean to Blaine forever here - but this is_ _just so different for me to write, that I kind of like the challenge._

 _And the likenesses between that who I see as Mikki; and also of Melissa and_ _Becca is actually kind of freaky when you do that of a comparison, so Blaine_ _seeing what he is seeing kind of makes sense._

 _And Marley saying what she said to Blaine, well when you think about he is saying all this mean stuff about that of her older sister, and of course she is going to defend her to him._

 _Any guesses as to what could possibly be in the box that he gave Marley to_ _give to Mikki?! That will be revealed soon in "Runnin'"._

 _Anyway until next time or next story,_

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wasn't planning on doing an update of this until I posted the_ _Christmas chapter of Runnin' which will link up with this and the whole_ _what's in the box that Blaine gave Marley to give to Mikki._

 _But then I thought to myself I want to torture Blaine some more - I know it's_ _mean and horrible of me, but it's just so much fun!_

 _So this is in the present time of where we kind of are in that of the 'what_ _if' or 'alternate universe' stories spun off from Everywhere, and will then_ _go into flashback, which is going to be in italics; and it's basically Blaine_ _trying to work out Mikki and what is she all about; because I don't think at_ _first even in the main story, probably up to where she and he did have that_ _argument over Sebastian, that she had truly opened up to him and told him_ _all that he would need to know to be in the main verse later to be married to her._

 _As you will see for this, Blaine is pretty much his own worse enemy; in that_ _he really doesn't know how to be in a relationship and that is probably why_ _he's so quick to jump to conclusions and such things, also as well she has this_ _past that she doesn't want to tell him, it must mean she doesn't actually care_ _for him; at least that is how he kind of sees it in head. If that at all makes sense._

 _Anyway, enjoy - review if you like; or leave a fave or follow. I don't write_ _for the accolades, sure they're nice. I write because I enjoy it and I think_ _that is the most important thing._

 _Love always_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 :

Getting back to his house after a Friday morning show of Wake Up, where the co-host that had been bought in for Mikki's replacement; Mercedes Jones was let go, due to her inability to click with him; Puck walked into the house and slammed the front door shut.

"Thanks so very much" said Puck, upon seeing Blaine sitting on the sofa in the living area working on rosters for his work.

"Umm thanks for what?" asked Blaine, looking at his brother in law.

"If you hadn't decided to make a move on Mikki" said Puck, looking at him. "I'd still have her as a co host right now, and not now have to face another new disaster of one, with them having let go of the horror that was Mercedes"

"You can't blame me for Mikki leaving" said Blaine, standing up and facing his brother in law.

"Really can't I now?" asked Puck. "Because it was because of you and your accusations of her cheating on you, that this whole debacle started and she then made the decision to leave"

"No, that's not fair to say at all" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "Because you don't know that, what if Mikki and I weren't together; and he still came here to see her, it's not like her feelings would have been any different. She was always in love with him still, regardless of me and her being together; so you can't pin any of this on me"

Puck looked at him and laughed. "And you know she was still in love with him, because what?"

"She pretty much said one day, that she still in a way loved him" replied Blaine. "And that should have been a huge clue to not go any further into a relationship with her"

"She actually said that she was still in love with him" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Not in those exact words, but more that she'd always love him" replied Blaine, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess that should have told me, huh"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said what I said, I know this has got to be tough of you as well, I know how much you liked Mikki"

"Loved her actually" replied Blaine, with a small smile. "Even though I never actually got around to telling her that bit"

Puck looked at him and nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, well you know what I am sure somewhere out there, there is another girl for you. Who is even more perfect for you then Mikki ever was, and one day you will find her"

Blaine looked at his brother and law and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm just going to take this upstairs and finish these"

"Sure" replied Puck, looking at him with a nod as Blaine gathered up the rosters he was working on. "You know if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a smile to him and headed up stairs to his room; and as he did, he couldn't help but wonder what could have been and how there were so many signs and signals from Mikki that she wasn't over that of her previous relationship.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

 _Upon his first meeting of Mikki Kapowski, if you asked him what his first impressions of the brunette were, then he would of told you that he was most certainly impressed. However, his usual tricks and comments that would normally flatter that of any girl who came into the bar where he worked, didn't work on her and that then made the challenge of trying to crack the mystery of her even that more challenging._

 _As it would be though, as he soon found out; Mikki wasn't the type to fall for a guy easily and he often found that more times then he'd wish not to be at loggerheads with her, and always on opposing sides of a discussion; something that he knew also frustrated his brother in law as well, with how they acted towards one another._

 _When he along with Sam, and the rest of the family; went to Hawaii for a few days when the on screen hosting team were to be filming the show from there, the last thing he ever expected was to actually go on a date with the brunette haired beauty, muchly thanks to Sam; who had come to see that he was certainly enamored by that of her.  
Whilst Mikki was certainly unimpressed it seemed at first, about the notion of being set up with him; agreeing to dinner, because he was paying; the two of them actually had a great time together, and he did indeed get to know more about the mystery that was Mikki Kapowski, and even more so be impressed that she indeed had a rather good singing voice and was that of a decent guitar player, when she got up at the restaurants karaoke night and performed an acoustic rendition of "Small Town Girl"._

 _Walking her back to her hotel room, after dinner and then a walk along the beach; he decided to take that of a chance and kissed her, and was quite surprised when she too kissed him back.  
The next morning when he then made the decision to go around to her hotel room once again, and offer to walk with her to breakfast, he gently hinted that maybe they could do it again sometime when they got back to San Francisco, and much to his surprise and delight the brunette girl agreed to this and he promised her that this time he wouldn't, as she had called it; bamboozle her into the date.  
Upon getting back to California, he held true to his promise and took her out, to dinner and a movie; and whilst he did think he was getting closer to cracking the mystery that was Mikayla Kapowski, he also knew there was so much more that he didn't know about her yet, and he was eager to find out what depths there was to the girl who clearly was beginning to steal his heart._

 _#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#_

 _Following Mikki in his car around to her apartment, and then her letting him in via the main entrance since she went and parked around in the parking spaces set aside for that of tenants; he and Mikki then took the two flights of stairs up to her apartment._

 _"You know this is actually the first time I've been to your apartment" said Blaine, with a laugh; as Mikki unlocked her door and the two of them walked inside._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as she went over to the small little table that she had in the apartment and placed the costumes that she was making of them. "Take a seat, did you want a coffee?_

 _"Umm yeah but only if you are" replied Blaine, as he walked into the part of the apartment that was set aside as the living area._

 _"Yeah I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Pod coffee okay?"_

 _"Sure, one sugar with it please" replied Blaine, with a smile to her; and Mikki filled up the water tank on the machine and started to make the coffees for the two of them._

 _Blaine sat on her sofa, and looked at couple of framed photos on the little side table._

 _"Your brother and sisters?" asked Blaine, picking up one with Mikki in; as well as Marley who he also recognized and also another girl and boy, who he could also vaguely recall from being here a few months prior._

 _"Yeah, it was taken the Christmas just gone" replied Mikki, as she walked over to Blaine and handed him a coffee. "When I went home for it"_

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he put the photo back down and Mikki went to make her coffee. "You miss them?"

 _"Well I see Marls all the time" said Mikki, with a laugh as she made her own coffee._

 _"True" replied Blaine, with a laugh also._

 _"And I guess I do miss not having Kit and Rod around all the time, but they don't live that far from me" said Mikki. "It wasn't like when I was in South Carolina, and they were all over here on the west coast whilst I was on the east"_

 _"So you went to college over there as well?" asked Blaine, looking at another picture that was also on the side table; that looked to be taken at Mikki's college graduation._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I was the strange one who chose to go to a college two hours from where I grew up; whereas the other three decided that they would go all the way over to this side of the country"_

 _"How come?" asked Blaine._

 _"How come what?" asked Mikki, as she turned off the coffee machine and added two sugars to her coffee._

 _"Why did you decide to stay and study over there and the others didn't?" asked Blaine, as Mikki went and sat on the sofa next to him._

 _"I guess it was because when I did start college" said Mikki, looking at him. "Rod and Marls were so young, I kind of didn't want to be too far away from them in case they were to ever need their big sister. Kit was older enough, being she was in grade twelve, but Rod was only in the sixth grade and Marls starting high school; I just felt the need to be close by for them"_

 _"That was pretty sweet of you to do" replied Blaine with a smile._

 _"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And Kurt wanted to go close to home as well, so it was like well I get to have my best friend with me, so that was something too"_

 _"So Kurt's in this photo?" asked Blaine, as he put down the coffee cup he had and picked up the photo of graduation._

 _Mikki looked at it and nodded with a smile and small laugh. "Yeah he is"_

 _"So which one is he?" asked Blaine, looking at the photo; seeing that there was Mikki along with another girl and three guys in the photo._

 _"This one here" replied Mikki, tapping on Kurt's face._

 _"And the other three?" asked Blaine, looking at her and then the photo._

 _"That's my other best friend Ellie, we met freshman year of college when we became roommates" said Mikki, tapping on Ellie, and then tapped on the two other guys as well as she continued to speak. "That's Artie, and then the other guy is Seb, my ex"_

 _"College boyfriend" said Blaine. "How long were you together?"_

 _"Almost six and half years" replied Mikki, with a small laugh._

 _"Okay wow" said Blaine, looking at her in somewhat alarm at the notion of a relationship being that long in length. "Why did you break up?"_

 _"Umm, I got the job here in California" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And we kind of realized that it would be completely selfish of me to ask Seb to move here because he had a great job there in South Carolina; so we ended things"_

 _"So it wasn't because one of you cheated or you fell out of love with one another" said Blaine, looking at her closely, trying to read her emotions._

 _Mikki shook her head. "No, he's still one of my best friends and he always will be; and there is always going to be a part of me that will always love him too"_

 _"Huh" replied Blaine. "Guess I don't have anything that really compares to that"_

 _"You've never had a long term relationship?" asked Mikki, looking at him._

 _"I think the longest was maybe six months in college" replied Blaine. "But apart from that, no nothing long term"_

 _"So where did you and him meet?" asked Blaine, as he put the photo down and picked up his coffee. "Class?"_

 _"No" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I was an English major and Seb was PoliSci, we didn't have any of the same classes"_

 _"PoliSci?" asked Blaine._

 _Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Umm Political Sciences, and after we graduated he then went on to law school to become a lawyer"_

 _"Wow, lawyer" said Blaine._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod._

 _"So if not class where you met" said Blaine. "A party then?"_

 _"Umm at a bar actually, sophomore year" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Not that either of us were drinking, since we were both nineteen at the time"_

 _"A bar" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Mikayla Kapowski got picked up on in a bar"_

 _"It wasn't like that at all really" replied Mikki, with a smile; and he looked at her._

 _"Oh well do tell" said Blaine. "How was it exactly? Because as someone who works at a bar, I've seen it all"_

 _Mikki looked at him and laughed. "He offered to buy me a drink, and I told him I don't take drinks from guys I don't know the name of, so he told me his name and bought me a drink"_

 _"And?" asked Blaine, with a laugh._

 _"He asked me for my name but I made him guess it" replied Mikki with a laugh and also smile as well._

 _"Guess your name?" asked Blaine. "Okay that would take forever"_

 _"I ended up giving him some clues and he got it after a little bit of hinting in the correct direction" said Mikki, with a smile still on her face. "And when he'd guessed and I went back to my table and him back to his; he came over and said I never gave him my number, and I told him he'd have to work for that, and by the end of that night we'd exchanged numbers, and went out on a first date a week later, and we were together for almost six and a half years"_

 _"Wow" said Blaine, looking at her. "That's just wow"_

 _"Pretty much" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And even though we aren't together anymore, I still see his family as being like an extension of mine; I was at his brothers' weddings, been there when their kids were born, well except for the last one because I was here in California; and regardless of me and Seb not being together anymore, I still talk with them and he talks with my brother and sisters as well sometimes"_

 _"Isn't that like weird though?" asked Blaine._

 _"I don't think so at all" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she finished up her coffee. "I feel it would be strange to cut people out of my life who mean so much to me, just because of one circumstance would be weirder. There is nothing to say I can't be friends with my ex's brothers or sister in laws; and also nothing to say he can't talk or be friends with my sisters and brother"_

 _"No I guess not" replied Blaine, shaking his head as he also finished the coffee he had. "Just never had that myself"_

 _Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Hmm well enough, talk about that of my ex"_

 _"Okay, yeah I agree" replied Blaine, with a nod really not wanting to hear about Mikki's perfect ex boyfriend and his family much longer._

 _"I will go and get this dress on, and then you can tell me what you think" said Mikki, with a smile and placing a kiss to his cheek; and then stood up, taking both coffee cups over to the kitchen and placing them in the sink._

 _"That I can do" replied Blaine, with a smile also; and Mikki went to get the dress on that she'd been working on for the upcoming Comic Con that her and Puck were going to be attending; and after getting a good reaction from him on the dress, the two of them grabbed some takeout, before he headed on home to his own house._

 _#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#_

 _Whilst Mikki, Puck and Sam were in San Diego for Comic Con; he had the challenge of looking after the three young Puckerman girls for the couple of days that the other three were away._

 _And even though he felt as if he were getting closer to Mikki, he still felt as if there was something that was holding the brunette back from fully opening up to him and also that of trusting him as well; so he decided to take a good look at her Facebook page, which he hadn't really done when he had added her as a friend on the social media site; when the three girls were all asleep in their beds._

 _Going to Mikki's profile page, the first thing he noticed was what her relationship status currently said; and that was_ _ **"It's Complicated"**_ _and he frowned, not knowing what she really meant by that status of a relationship, he then looked at the first couple of posts that were recent along with photos from San Diego and what she was doing there, and saw there was a few likes and comments from some of her friends, including Sebastian; and thus proving to him what she said about the two of them still talking with one another.  
Scrolling down further, he saw that there was also some pictures from when they went to Hawaii and that he was in quite a few of them; which in turn made him smile; because it was good to know that he somehow had a presence enough in her life for him to be actually in photos that were posted to her page; and he kept scrolling down, until he came upon a picture collage that by the looks of it had been done by Sebastian and one that he had tagged Mikki in that read  
"_ _ **Thirteen is that of a lucky number, seven years ago I had a date with the most gorgeous girl ever; and even though we're not together anymore, I am so glad that she was a part of my life. I am thankful for those nearly six and a half wonderful years, that we had together and I miss her like crazy every single day, and I know that no matter what a part of my heart will always belong to her, and I'm so glad that I can still get to call her a friend"**_ _.  
Looking at the photos that had been put into the collage that were obviously taken over the course of his relationship he frowned, having not seen Mikki look that happy or content in all the time she'd been in San Francisco to the extent that she seemed to be in the photos, and he clicked load more comments to see what her friends or maybe even family had said about the photo.  
The first one was from Artie, who he could vaguely remember Mikki saying she went to college with, that read __**"So hard to fathom there isn't a Mik &Seb anymore, it's like Barbie & Ken splitting up; it's just wrong!" **__and a reply back from Mikki to that comment that said_ _ **"I don't know whether to be flattered you're comparing Seb and I to that of Barbie and Ken, or insulted Arts! :p"**_ _, and the comment being liked by Artie and then a reply back that was of a laughing face.  
_ _Blaine sighed as he looked over the next comment from Kurt which said_ _ **"Agree Artie, it's just so wrong. But you know what Barbie and Ken got back together! So maybe we can live in hope that Mik &Seb will as well?!"  
**_ _He frowned upon reading that, seeing that a lot of Mikki's friends and also those who clearly seemed to be friends of Sebastian also, were rather hopeful that one day that may get back together, and he looked at the reply from Mikki to Kurt that read_ _ **"Again comparing to B &K, really!? And well we really don't know what the future holds now do we?! ;)"**_

 _"What does that even mean" said Blaine, out loud to himself since he was obviously alone in his room. "Does she want to be with him still?"_

 _Shaking his head and not wanting to read anymore of the comments on that photo, he scrolled down a little further and came upon the photo of the four Kapowski siblings, that was taken by her brother when they were all in San Francisco not that long ago; with a post on the photo that said_ _ **"We may have annoyed the hell out of one another growing up; but it's always nice when we now get to be together, even if it's only for a really short quick visit. Kapsibs forever – love you girls!"  
**_ _Blaine gave a laugh at the sweet nature of the post, knowing how true it was about annoying one another but also have this love for a sibling that you really can't explain to someone else, and he looked at two of the comments that were attached to photo on Mikki's page; one from Kurt which read_ _ **"Miss you my Kapsibs ;) Glad you all got to have a catch up again over there on the WC, even if it was just a really quick one! xxx"**_ _and the second comment from Sebastian, that read_ _ **"Second what Kurt said, miss you guys all heaps! Seems so weird not talking to you all as often as I use to now, feels as if I have lost a part of my family. xxx"  
**_ _Blaine frowned at the comment from Mikki's ex, which she had liked and also had a reply from her brother which read_ _ **"Still totally see you as my big brother Seb, even though you and my sis aren't together anymore! Who else I am going to talk to when they are driving me insane! And they still love to drive me insane!"**_ _This comment was liked by Sebastian, and then a quick short reply from Sebastian that said_ _ **"Anytime you want to chat buddy, you know where I am!"**_

 _As he scrolled down further into that of Mikki's Facebook page and got to posts that were from last year, and from the looks of them; Christmas when she went back to South Carolina to spend it with her family, he sighed and rubbed at his forehead; finding it hard to fathom that someone could clearly be still so comfortable hanging around with the person that essentially was their ex partner of so many years, as he read over the photo post from Mikki, which had herself, Sebastian and two other people in it, one he was pretty sure did look like the girl from the photo he had seen at Mikki's apartment of her college graduation, that read_ _ **"Can't really call it a 'double date' – but definitely love hanging out with these truly awesome guys, who I miss so much! Great way to end what has been a happy but yet somewhat sad trip back home!"  
**_ _"You want to know what I call hanging out with your ex, weird. Extremely weird" muttered Blaine, to himself, as he looked at the comment from Ellie that read_ _ **"It was great seeing you again Mik, I miss you! And I know Seb misses you too. Hell we all miss you, can you please just come home to us! PLEASE!"  
**_ _Blaine sighed to himself as he looked at the reply back to the comment from Mikki._ _ **"I would come home tomorrow, if I could. Miss you and everyone else so much as well. But I don't know if my future lies there in SC anymore, my heart surely does, but my life; it just doesn't want to cooperate. Come visit me soon in Cali, Ellie; and we can have a day of shopping and just total wacky utter adventures that only us two could have! xxx"**_

 _"Why are you torturing yourself like this?" Blaine said out loud to just himself. "Clearly she isn't going to let such a huge part of her past just be erased completely from her life"_

 _And with that realization in mind, Blaine closed up the computer tab and then shut down his computer, not needing to see or know anything else about Mikki's past, because he thought to himself if she wanted him to know then if they were to further progress in what was their relationship with one another, then she would tell him when she felt the time was right for her; and with that in mind he then went to sleep, knowing that the next day Mikki would be home and somehow he was going to broach the subject of them actually becoming a couple, just how he was going to do that though, he wasn't entirely sure._

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

As Monday morning came around, and after two nights working at the bar; and being hit on by numerous girls, some who he had in the past willingly slept with, if there was one thing that he had come to realize, it was that wasn't what he wanted anymore.

Of course that's not to say he was ready to jump back into a relationship again at the moment, because knowing that he had opened so much to Mikki, to only have her only half open up and then go running back to her ex, who she clearly never ever stopped loving; that truly did break his heart and crush his spirit more than he ever thought was possible.

But if there was one thing he did know, it was that he Blaine Anderson would find love one day again; he didn't know where it would be or he didn't even know at the moment who with, but somehow in his heart he knew that somewhere out there was the right girl, waiting for him and maybe she too was just waiting for him as well, and that if their destiny was to be together; then he had every faith in that one day soon they might meet.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _I know I did maybe torture him a little there, or maybe he just tortured_ _himself!?_

 _I do know who the girl is going to be (she won't be a Glee character but that_ _of another OC of mine, that I have actually had fun creating and coming up_ _with backstory for!), and she is going to becoming into later chapters, with_ _that of a nice little twist. Let's just say if you know my writing at all,_ _then you know with me there is always a little plot twist that you would_ _never have seen coming!_

 _Also as well, I have decided to dabble in a little something outside of the_ _Glee fandom; and have started to write a Flash story line and the first_ _chapter for that, is also now on here as well for reading; shameless self_ _plug I know._

 _But thanks for reading, and I will be back with some other updates of stuff_ _soon._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews of the last chapter of this; and this will finally give an answer to what is in the box. I highly suggest before you read this one though, read "Runnin Back Home To You" as that answers that part first, before that of what happens afterwards.  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

A few days before Christmas, Blaine was sitting in the living room of the house, reading a book that he had been meaning to read for quite some time, and hadn't until now got a chance to actually do so.

He was absorbed in that of the characters within the novel, when Beth who was now on Christmas vacation, and who had her laptop came and sat next to him.

"Uncle Blaine?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it honey?" asked Blaine, quickly looking at her.

"What's this word here?" asked Beth pointing to her screen, and Blaine looked at the word and read over that of the way it was being used to figure it out; seeing that his niece was on Facebook and the photo post was from that of a Brooke Smythe that read **_"We've got the missing sister in law back, so naturally we're doing what we three do best, shopping. Smythe sisters together again; Bee, Kae and Mik, the Kapowski name for one but that of a technicality"_** _  
_Blaine sighed as he looked at the photo that was attached to it with Mikki and who he guessed to be that of Brooke and Karen as well, and then looked to his niece. "It's technicality"

"What's that mean though?" asked Beth, looking at him.

"Basically it means that it's a minor detail" replied Blaine. "Or just a formality"

"I don't understand" replied Beth, and Blaine looked at his niece and sighed, wishing she could have gone and asked Puck or Sam this, but since he was the only one home with them it looked like it was up to him to explain what was meant of that of a status relating to his ex girlfriend.

"Brooke, who posted it; what she is saying that Mikki's last name, Kapowksi" said Blaine, looking to his niece. "Probably won't be that much longer"

"What will it be?" asked Beth, looking at her uncle.

"Smythe" replied Blaine, with a small sad smile.

"Oh so like she will be married to that guy that you really hate" said Beth, looking at her uncle. "Because Mikki went back home to be with him"

"That's what that means, yes" said Blaine, with a nod. "And from the name tags, I am guessing they are his brother's wife, and they must know her really well, and that's why they've written that post and said that"

"I'm sorry" said Beth, leaning over and giving Blaine a little hug.

"What for honey?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"For making you sad, seeing that photo" said Beth. "It must make you sad, to see Mikki happy"

"Thank you sweetie, but really I'm fine" said Blaine, giving her a smile. "And whilst it does make me a little sad, to see Mikki that happy; I also realise that she wasn't fully mine to begin with, she belongs where she is, and I have to accept that what she and I had was only that of a short little fun time together"

"But you were dating her" said Beth.

Blaine sighed and looked at his niece and nodded. "I know I was, but I don't think her heart truly let me in, because deep down she was still in love with him"

"Sebastian" said Beth, as she arrowed down on her Facebook page. "There's some really funny photos of them together on here"

"Yeah I saw them" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Is that all you wanted to know, sweetheart? What that word was?"

"Yeah" replied Beth, with a smile. "Thanks Uncle Blaine, I'll just wish Mikki a Merry Christmas on here and I'll get off it"

"Sure sweetie" replied Blaine. "I trust you"

Beth nodded and stood from the couch and headed back upstairs to her bedroom; and Blaine picked up his novel again, but soon closed it; not now being able to get into that of the characters, because he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever find that one person again who he thought could truly be that of his happily ever after.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After getting back from South Carolina, and telling Ryder who had stayed at home in San Francisco with that of his family; just what the box she had taken back for Blaine to give to Mikki had actually contained, the two of them went around to the Puckerman house, on Friday morning; and entered the house via the back kitchen door.

"Hey" said Sam, when he saw his younger brother and his girlfriend, with the three males and also three young girls sitting around that of the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I cannot believe you gave me that box of stuff to give to my sister" said Marley, looking to that of Blaine and who looked at her in return. "How one person could be so cruel, I literally don't know"

"Oh man Blaine" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "What did you do?"

"Ummm" replied Blaine standing up and heading towards that of the living room.

"You aren't walking away from telling us here" said Puck, standing also and walked over to his brother in law.

"No, I just don't want to say in front of the girls" replied Blaine, and headed into the living room, followed by that of Puck and also Marley, and Sam got up from his seat and looked at his younger brother.

"Stay here for a sec bro" said Sam. "I mean you probably already know what this is about"

"Yeah, go" replied Ryder, with a nod; and Sam quickly nodded and walked into the living room just behind that of Marley.

"Well?" asked Marley, looking at Blaine and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You want to tell them or will I?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed at the temples on his forehead, and then looked at Puck and Sam.

"I might have sent Mikki a bunch of old photos of us together"

"That you had burnt the eyes out of her in them on some and on others cut her head off of and also drawn devil horns on as well as making some really rude remarks on others about her being a slut" said Marley.

"Blaine" said Puck, hitting his brother in law on the back of the head. "That's horrible, why would you do that?"

"Because maybe I was kind of angry with her when I did it" replied Blaine, with a sigh. "I had just seen that she had posted this silly picture thing with you know him, and I just kind of snapped"

"So just delete her from Facebook then" said Sam.

"I did" replied Blaine. "Not friends on there anymore, but I don't know I just wanted to destroy all memory I had of her and maybe giving it to Marley to give to her was a dick move"

"Oh it was" said Marley, with a nod. "And you should honestly thank you lucky stars that Seb or Rod aren't anywhere near that of here, well Rod kind of is; but Mik got him to calm down about wanting to punch the living daylights out of you"

"I thought you and Mikki always said that Rod was totally non violent in that way, and like a big pussy cat or something" said Puck, looking to Marley.

"Oh he is" replied Marley with a nod. "But even though Rod is the youngest of all of us, he's still protective of his sisters, and doesn't like it when anyone does something to hurt any of us. And you should be really lucky that Jeremy and Dylan weren't there to see it, because I think they would have been just as mad if not madder than Rod for that little stunt you pulled"

"Who are Jeremy and Dylan?" asked Sam, looking to Marley.

"Seb's older brothers, and they totally see Mikki as their little sister; especially considering how long Seb and Mikki have known one another" replied Marley, looking to Sam. "And in a way they're like big brothers to her, as well to myself, Kitty and Rod too; we've always been able to ask them stuff as well as their wives as well"

"Yeah, I totally get that" replied Puck with a nod and looked to Blaine. "And you later on are going to apologize to Mikki via my Facebook, even just a sorry. Because what you did had to have hurt"

Blaine looked at his brother in law and nodded. "Okay yeah, I'll apologize"

"And I will know if you do as well" said Marley looking to him. "Because I already told her I was going to come here and confront you on this, so if you don't apologize I will know"

"I'll do it" replied Blaine, looking at her rather meekly. "When I did it and also gave you the box to give to her, I was in a bad headspace"

"And now?" asked Sam, looking to his friend. "What kind of headspace are you in?"

"A better one" replied Blaine, looking to him. "I know in the long run, this is truly the right thing because I don't think it would have been fair on any of us if we were to stay together"

"That is very true" said Puck, with a nod.

"Okay" said Marley, looking to Blaine. "Whilst I still do not condone what you did to my big sister, I do kind of understand where you are coming from"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, looking to her. "And I'm sorry for giving you that to give to her, I hate to think how it made her feel"

"Pretty terrible" said Marley, looking to him. "But then I guess it would have made anyone feel terrible if they were to have their ex do something like that"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay, I should go" said Marley, looking to him and the others. "Ry and I were only stopping over her before we go and spend some time with friends who we didn't get a chance to catch up with before Christmas"

"We'll see you later, Marls" said Sam.

"Sure" she replied. "Bye guys"

"Bye" said Puck, and Marley headed back to the kitchen area and then left with Ryder.

"You follow me" said Puck, pointing to Blaine, who in turn nodded and Sam went back to the kitchen.

"Umm what are we doing?" asked Blaine, as he followed his brother in law upstairs and towards his room.

"You are going to sit your ass there" said Puck, pointing to his bed. "And apologize to Mikki, right now through my messages"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod as Puck got his laptop and opened it; and then went into his Facebook account.

"But whatever you do don't send anything through" said Puck, looking at him and handing his laptop over to him. "Before I read to make sure you don't say anything that could potentially get yourself into further trouble"

"Feel like I'm a teenager again" said Blaine as he took the laptop from his brother in law. "And that I am in trouble again"

"Well you kind of are in trouble" said Puck, looking to him with a nod. "Because I honestly don't know what you were thinking doing that"

"I was mad" replied Blaine, as he typed in the open, large Messenger part of Facebook; in that of Mikki's conversation thread with Puck, as his brother in law watched on.

 _Hi Mikki, this is Blaine and Puck is allowing me to use his Messenger in order to talk to you. I know I am probably the last person you are expecting to hear from at the moment, but I want to apologize to you for giving Marley the box of photos that she in turn gave you when she went back home._

 _When I did what I did, it was just after you had left here and gone back there; and I was then seeing a post of you and him, together; looking happy and all that, and well I just snapped. Also as well seeing Marley here one night, when she babysat the girls since all three of us were busy and unable to be home; I couldn't help but see how you and her are so very much alike, and that in turn is what made me give her the box to give to you, when intentionally I never had that in mind, but rather so I did for own my sick and twisted vendetta against you in my mind._

 _And that doesn't mean to say that doing it in the beginning was the right thing to do, because I know it wasn't. But I guess we all kind of deal with pain and heartbreak in our own way, and for me who had never really dealt with having someone I thought I cared about and who I thought cared about me, do as you did; I didn't really know how to process all of that and hence why I did what I did._

 _So what I am really trying to say here, is that I am truly sorry. Sorry for hurting you, because I think I got to know you well enough over the time you were here, to know that what I did would really make you hurt. I am also sorry that I gave it to Marley to give to you, that was a mistake also; and I am also sorry that in hurting you I made not only you upset, but also made those of others you are close to as well mad, upset and angry with me; whatever they are thinking in regards to me I truly don't blame them for any of their feelings, because right now I can tell you, I feel pretty much bad about the whole thing, and I hope that maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If not today, maybe one day; because I truly did care about you and thought you felt the same way._

 _I should have however recognized the signs, when you spoke of your ex; well guess he's not that now, but when you did speak of him here; there was this thing in your eye and voice that should have given me the indication that you still cared very deeply for him and that no matter what he would always be such a huge part of your life. I wish you all the best, and maybe one day you will forgive me._

 _Kindest regards, Blaine._

"Okay" said Blaine, as he finished typing and passed the laptop back over to Puck. "How does that sound"

Puck took the laptop and read over it, and once finished he looked at his brother in law and nodded his head. "It's fine"

"Okay good" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Can you send it"

"Sending" said Puck as he pressed enter to send the message through to Mikki.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson there" said Puck as he shut down the webpage and then his laptop.

"Believe me I have" replied Blaine, as he stood up. "Let me know if she replies back to you"

"I will" said Puck, with a nod as he placed his laptop down on his bed and stood also.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a quick smile to his brother in law and then walked out of the bedroom; and as he too walked out of his room, Puck couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like for all of them if Mikki hadn't run back to that of her old life in South Carolina.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted Blaine to come to the realization that he had done a horrible thing, and I think before he even knew he was going to be told off by Marley for this he'd come to realize that it wasn't the smartest or nicest thing to do.  
I have now the OC planned out that I am going to have Blaine end up with - and I must say that I do love the twist it has; if you know me at all it will definitely be something you didn't see coming!_

 _Until next time,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, this is further moving it forward as to seeing Blaine being able to come to the realization that there is someone else out there for him.  
_ _This chapter also refers to something from the latest posted chapter of "Runnin' Back Home To You"._

 _Nothing much more to say, but enjoy as always and thanks for reading_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

Knowing that Ryder had proposed to Marley on New Years' Eve, which was just a little over a month after his heart was broken; the last thing Blaine expected was an invite to the wedding.

Sitting along with Sam and Puck, and the three girls in the kitchen one Sunday morning in March; eating breakfast; the door leading outside from the kitchen opened, and Marley and Ryder walked in to the house.

"Good morning" said Ryder, when he saw them all.

"Oh hey morning bro" said Sam, looking up to that of his younger brother as he munched on the cereal he was eating.

"So we just wanted to stop by to give you these" said Marley, holding that of two envelopes and handing one to Puck and one to Blaine.

"Thanks" said Puck, taking it from her with a smile.

"Umm what is it?" asked Blaine, taking the one Marley held out for him also.

"Wedding invites" replied Ryder with a nod.

"And where is mine bro?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah very funny" said Ryder, with a laugh also. "You already know you're my best man, so I think that makes an invite not needed for you"

"You're having it in South Carolina" said Puck, who had opened that of his invite and was reading over it.

"We are" replied Marley, with a nod. "There is this beautiful place in Florence, South Carolina; where we can have the wedding outside in these beautiful gardens, and also as well the reception too"

"Do we get to come along as well?" asked Alyson, looking to her.

"Yeah sweetie" said Puck, with a nod. "Your name is on the invite here that Marley has given me"

"Well thanks, for the invite" said Blaine, standing up from the kitchen table. "But I'm going to have to say no"

"Blaine, we'd like you to be there" said Ryder, as Blaine walked over to the kitchen sink and placed his bowl into it.

"Whilst I do appreciate the invite" said Blaine, as he walked back over to the others and picked up the invite from the table and holding it out to Ryder. "I just can't go there"

Ryder looked at him and nodded, and took the unopened invite from him; and Blaine headed upstairs.

"He's got a point bro" said Sam, looking to his younger brother. "As nice as it was for you and Marls to invite him, going there to where Marley is from and obviously going to see Mikki there as well; that would be difficult for him"

Ryder looked at his older brother and nodded; as Marley took the invite from him.

"No, Ry you want him there, he's your friend" said Marley, looking at him. "And I think he's being completely unreasonable about this, and he has to stop thinking about himself here for once, and come to realize that he can't wallow in self pity forever"

"We've tried Marley" said Puck, looking to her. "But your sister really did a number on him"

Marley looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to go and talk with him if that's okay; see if I can get him to see it from another point of view except that of his"

"Sure, if you think you can get through to him" said Puck, with a laugh. "Go for it"

"Thanks" replied Marley, and quickly looked at Ryder with a smile and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back in a bit"

"Sure sweetie, thanks" said Ryder, with a nod; and Marley headed upstairs through to Blaine's room, and saw him sitting on laptop.

"You're not writing evil things about my sister are you?" asked Marley leaning against the door frame. "And are going to ask me to take them to South Carolina when I get married and give them to her?"

Blaine looked at her shaking his head. "No, I know what I did before was childish, and I've apologized for that"

"Yeah I know, Mik said that you had" said Marley, with a nod. "So this not wanting to accept the invite to the wedding, what's all that about?"

"Like I said I really appreciate it Marley" said Blaine, looking to her. "But can you see how hard this would be for me?"

"I do, yes" replied Marley. "And honestly when Ry first said your name as a guest, I very quickly said no"

"I would have as well, said no to me too" said Blaine, with a nod and looking at her.

"Yes, but what you also have to understand is that Ry sees you as a friend as well" said Marley. "And he wants his friends to be there at our wedding, even though it may be just that slight bit difficult for some to see those of other people"

"It will be more than difficult" replied Blaine. "How do you think you would feel if it were you and you had to see your ex be happy with that of someone else, someone who they never truly got over loving?"

"I can't begin to imagine how hard it would be" said Marley. "Because I've never been, and hopefully never will be in that position"

Blaine looked at her nodded. "Just seeing her be happy with him, I don't think I can deal with that. I'm sorry"

"Well if you change your mind" said Marley, and walked more into his room and placed the invite on his bed.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod to her.

"Sure" said Marley and went to walk out of his room. "I know what my sister did really hurt Blaine, but you have to move on and I don't know maybe this might give you the closure you need"

"Maybe" replied Blaine, with a small smile to her. "I'll think it over"

"Okay" replied Marley with a smile of her own. "Later Blaine"

"Yeah later" he said, and Marley walked away to head back down stairs.

Blaine sighed and then picked up the wedding invite and opened it, reading what was written; he wasn't sure just yet if he would be able to accept the offer of the invite just yet; but one thing he did know and that was what Marley said, he needed closure and maybe this might be the way to finally get it.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After still not deciding for a week, what he was wanting to do about attending Marley and Ryder's wedding; he thought maybe if he was to have a look at her Facebook page and see if that made him okay with going to South Carolina and seeing his ex girlfriend, then it might be a good place to start.

Heading into Beth's bedroom on Saturday morning after breakfast, where she was reading a book for class; he sat down on her bed.

"Hey angel" said Blaine, looking to her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Uncle Blaine" replied Beth, marking where she was up to in her novel.

Blaine nodded and looked at her. "So I was wondering if I could maybe look at your Facebook for a bit please?"

"Uncle Blaine" said Beth, with a sigh. "Dad has already checked this week to make sure I'm not doing anything bad on there"

"No it's not that sweetheart" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I kind of need to see how okay I am with maybe going to South Carolina, and since I don't have Mikki on my Facebook anymore I was kind of hoping that I could look at yours"

"Okay" replied Beth, with a nod and went and got the small laptop off charge over in the corner of her shared room with Alyson.

"Thank you" replied Blaine, as Beth bought it over to him and he opened it up.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you my password" said Beth, with a laugh.

"No you don't" replied Blaine, with a laugh of his own and went into Beth's Facebook account.

"So why don't you have Mikki on yours anymore?" asked Beth, as she sat next to her uncle on the bed and he went into that of Mikki's profile on the site.

"I deleted her, not long after she left here" replied Blaine. "It was too hard seeing posts all the times with her being happy, that it wasn't doing me any good"

Beth looked at him as nodded, as Blaine looked over Mikki's profile; and saw in the intro part, that it said that her relationship was now engaged to Sebastian Smythe.

"Okay, well she's getting married as well" said Blaine, with a small sigh.

"Really?" asked Beth.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah it says right here she is engaged to him"

"Oh yeah" replied Beth, as she looked at the intro part. "I've never looked at that before, only ever seen some of the pictures she has posted on here"

"Yeah, also as well says she is a news and current affairs reporter for WZRB News, Columbia, South Carolina" said Blaine. "Guess she's moved past being that of a breakfast TV show host"

"But that is what she wanted to be wasn't it?" asked Beth. "A reporter?"

"Yeah, it was" replied Blaine, with a nod and arrowed down the page to look at the photos, and saw that there was some very recent photos of Mikki and Sebastian in New York, as well as that of a status along with some of the photos that said **_"Technical 8 year anniversary – a not so surprise trip to a very cold and snowy New York, since I may have kind of extirpated Seb's proposal plans by actually finding the ring before he had a chance to actually propose! :D But it still doesn't mean we can't enjoy what could have been! Happy anniversary babe, love you heaps and I look forward to many more anniversaries for years to come! xxxx"  
_**

Blaine sighed as he saw some of the comments from those who were Mikki's close friends and also family; one comment standing out from Kurt, who he knew from what she had told him was her oldest friend.  
 ** _"Technical Schmenical – and don't you dare tell me there is no such word, my dear little mouse! :P Your heart and Seb's hearts were never truly a part, even when you were physically apart and for short time with other people; you never stopped loving one another and never will. Happy anniversary guys, can't believe it was a week ago eight years ago since you first flirted with one another in that bar, our soph year of college. Love you guys heaps and remember you both still owe me; after all if it wasn't for my hints about you looking over to our table that night Seb, then you two might have never gotten together!"_**

"That is kind of true" said Blaine, with a sigh, as he arrowed down further on Mikki's profile.

"What is Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, looking at him.

"That Mikki never really stopped loving Sebastian" he replied, looking at her with a small smile. "I don't think she would be fully able to give anyone all her heart, because so much of it was his"

"Kind of like in Once Upon A Time" said Beth, looking at him. "And how Prince Charming and Snow they have that of one heart, each having a half"

"Yeah a bit like that" replied Blaine with a nod, and saw the picture of what was clearly that of Mikki's engagement ring on her profile. **_"Stop the presses! Look who is engaged! I might have totally screwed up Seb's plans – kind of found the ring in bedroom drawer and completely ruined his grand plan of proposing to me albeit very soon! But in all honesty I don't think either of us could care less about how it has turned out, because why do things the normal way when you can be different! One day soon, will be that of a officially a Smythe"_**

Blaine sighed as he looked over the comments from what was not a lot of people, some also loving the status as well with little hearts. Comments from those who were obviously Sebastian's and really also Mikki's family; one from Brooke that said **_"Smythe sister in law, officially now! Yah congrats you guys, Dyl, Vanna, Loges and I love you both heaps xxx see you both soon!"  
_**

Followed by one from Jeremy that read **_"About bloody time you guys! You do know he has that ring for well over a year now right Mouse! And when you moved to California, oh my lord the whining we all had to endure from Bash! But thankfully for that of all our sanities you two both realized that you can't live without one another; and now I finally get to actually call you family, Mouse; even though you've been like my annoying kid sister for many years! Love you both heaps and just remember it's not your honeymoon yet!"_**

And he read over the it couldn't help but give a small laugh of that comment, seeing that Jeremy was very much like that of his own brother with the teasing; and he also caught on to the other part of the comment as well which clearly stipulated that Sebastian was obviously planning to propose to her before she made the move to California; he sighed and looked at the next comment under it from Ellie, who he also had come to realize was a very close friend of both Mikki and Sebastian as well.

 ** _"So happy for both of you, and I knew when Mikki came back home that it was only a matter of time before the two would be engaged; and remember when you have kids, I am totally Auntie Ellie, when they ask stories about how their mom and dad met, won't I have some great ones to tell them! Love you guys so much, huge hugs to you both! xxxxx"_**

"You okay Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, looking to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart" he replied to her with a smile. "Thanks for letting me borrow this"

"Sure" said Beth, as Blaine passed her laptop over to him. "Are you going to come to South Carolina with us?"

"I think so" replied Blaine, with a nod as he stood from his niece's bed. "And I know this might sound very weird to you, but I think I need to see them together to fully let myself move on; I was the one who ultimately screwed everything up with me and Mikki to begin with by jumping to the wrong conclusion a few months ago; and I think if I do this, see them and make proper amends with them, I can then maybe start to be comfortable dating again; because even though it was in a way my doing that ended us. I think we would have anyway, gone down that path because I can't see how she'd be happy here with me and having a life together"

"I'm sure there is a really nice girl out there for you Uncle Blaine" said Beth, with a smile to him. "One that is even better for you then Mikki was"

"Yeah, here's hoping huh" said Blaine with a small laugh. "See you sweetie"

"Yeah" replied Beth, with a nod and Blaine walked out of his niece's bedroom, grabbing his cell phone from his pants pocket and sending a text message to Ryder telling him that he will accept the wedding invite to his and Marley's wedding knowing it was what he ultimately needed to do to be able to move on with his own life; and not knowing at that moment how his life was drastically about to change, and maybe for the good.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

The first week in April, sitting on the sofa, Saturday morning with Sam in the living room playing the latest Madden game on Sam's Xbox which he'd bought up from downstairs that morning; since it was only the two of them home being that it was Spring Break and Puck had gone with the three girls to see his mom in Oregon where she lived; the two males were making the most of the alone time that they had from being that of caregivers; when there was a knock on the front door.

Pausing the game quickly, Sam stood and went over to the front door and opened it and saw his younger brother Ryder on the other side.

"Hey bro" said Sam, with a smile to him. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Ryder as he entered the Puckerman residence and Sam shut the front door behind him. "I'm just going to chill with you guys here for a bit, if that's okay; because there is only such girl talk I can actually take before I want to blow my own brains out"

Sam looked at him with a laugh as he sat down. "Yeah no problems, we will finish this game and then sign in another controller"

"Sure, no rush" replied Ryder looking to him with a smile. "I just needed to be away from the talk of threading, waxing, plucking and whatever other weird things girls feel the need to do their bodies"

"They're complex species that is for sure" said Sam, with a laugh. "But I'm sure Marls is loving having them both here with her"

"Yeah, she is" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"Ummm, who is with Marley?" asked Blaine, looking to Sam's younger brother; thinking possibly he knew who but that the other two males were refraining from actually mentioning that of names.

"Her sisters" said Ryder, looking to him with a small smile.

"So both Mikki and Kitty then" said Blaine.

"They're helping her with wedding stuff today" replied Ryder. "They both got in last night, are here all day today and then leave tomorrow morning"

"Oh okay then" said Blaine with a nod, and turned his attention back to the game.

"You're not going to go and do anything stupid are you?" asked Sam, looking to his friend.

"Stupid, no" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "It would honestly achieve nothing, it's not like she is going to leave her fiancée for me or anything like that, so it would be pointless"

"So you know Mikki's engaged then" said Ryder.

"Yeah, I do" replied Blaine, looking to him. "I saw that she was when I was trying to make the decision to go to your wedding and I looked at her Facebook on Beth's and saw that they had gotten engaged"

"I didn't realize you knew" said Sam. "I'd seen also, but kind of didn't want to say anything in case it sent you into this madness again and you did something crazy or stupid"

"I'm surprisingly okay with it, to be honest" said Blaine, looking to him. "I can see how happy the two of them make one another, and to be the one standing in the way of that; I don't think I could ever be comfortable knowing that two people who are clearly it for each other aren't together"

"Wow, you really have got over this" said Sam, with a small laugh.

"Yeah, kind of" replied Blaine, with a nod. "It is still going to be just a little bit difficult when I do see them together in a few months, but I know deep down it's for the best them being together"

"Well I will tell them to keep the cutesy stuff when we're all there in South Carolina to a minimum" said Ryder, with a laugh. "And that's not just for your benefit, but everyone's, because sometimes they are truly nauseating together as Kitty will often say"

"It's fine really" said Blaine, with a small smile. "If they love one another, then it's just something other people have to deal with"

"Yeah" said Sam, with a laugh; and the three of them continued to play video games and talk, enjoying that of essentially guy time.

* * *

 _End Note: As you can see Blaine is slowly realizing that maybe this is for the best; and who knows he just may meet another girl soon in the probably the last place he'd ever expect!_

 _Next chapter - will be confrontation with Mikki; and that will be posted in conjunction with the chapter from Runnin', as there is going to be two views as to some of the conversations that happen in them; and then align with that of one another!_

 _Until then, thanks for reading as always!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Firstly thanks for the reviews and reads, etc on the last chapter. This one is quite a long one, and thus the longest of this short so far; but really it was needed to be the length it is, and shows Blaine finally realizing that what happened with Mikki, well it happened for a reason. I should also mention that this chapter does connect up with the other one just published for "Runnin' Back Home To You"; because there is at one point, 2 different perspectives of a scene; which can be read as a side by side thing._

 _There is also going to be a few huge revelations in this, including that of a massive plot twist that I bet no one would have seen coming! But I think by now my readers know me, and that I love to have that shock factor! And well this is definitely one of them!_

 _I should also say that any characters you don't recognize as being that of from Glee; do belong to me and cannot be used first without my permission, because there are a few OC's in this chapter that I have come up with the premise for.  
Anyway, I won't ramble any more, enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6

Arriving at Columbia airport in South Carolina on a early morning flight; after recommendation from Marley that taking the overnight flight from California would be the best option for the girls, as they would be able to sleep; and after getting the bags, Blaine along with Puck and the girls headed to the hire car desks were, so they were able to get one to make the short trip from the airport out to Florence.

"Hey look it's Mikki" said Beth, as Puck who was hiring the car to drive was over at the counter organizing it all.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking to the eldest girl; and hoping that for some reason Mikki hadn't come to the airport at the same time as they had to pick up anyone.

"Yeah, over there on the wall" said Beth, pointing to where she had seen Mikki; and he turned to see what exactly his niece was referring to, and that it was a advertising poster for the local news in South Carolina; that read **_"News and Current Affairs, you can trust. Team WZRB"._**

"Wow, she's on a poster" said Blaine, with a small laugh; as Puck came back over to them.

"Who's on a poster now?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Mikki see" said Beth, looking to her father and pointing to the poster again.

"Oh yeah, wow" replied Puck, looking at it. "I guess she's doing really well then if they have her on there then"

"Yeah must be" said Blaine, with a nod and looked to his brother in law. "So car organized then?"

"Uh huh" said Puck, with a nod. "I just got to pick up the car seat for Penny on the way through to there, so if you want to find the car and I will then come over then when have that"

"Sure" replied Blaine, taking the car keys from him and then with the girls walking through to the outside area where the cars were kept for hire.

Puck headed over to the outside office to get a car seat for Penny, and Blaine looked to his nieces. "Come on girls we're looking for a grey Hyundai, okay" said Blaine, with a smile to them as they walked through the cars that were lined up in the yard.

"Is this the one?" asked Alyson, pointing to a grey car and Blaine looked at her and then the car, seeing it was a Hyundai and then to the cars plates number listed on the key tag. "Yeah it is, good spotting sweetie"

Alyson smiled at her uncle as he unlocked the car and put the bags that he had with him into the back, and then took the backpacks from the two older girls as well and placed them inside.

"Okay so Aly and Beth you can both get into the back" he said looking to both his nieces, and then picked up Penny from the ground. "But you little miss, need to wait for a seat"

"I get special" said Penny, with a smile.

"Yeah you do" replied Blaine with a laugh, as Bethany looked to her uncle.

"Any side we have to sit on Uncle Blaine?" she asked. "No any is fine, but if you can take the middle like you normally do back home. That would be good"

"Okay" replied Bethany with a nod and opened the back door of the car and got inside along with her younger sister; as Puck neared over to them.

"One car seat for a little miss Penny" said Puck, with a smile to his youngest daughter; and went over to the side that Alyson was not on and opened the back door of the car and started to fit the seat into the back; and as he was quickly looked to his brother in law. "Hey Blaine, did you want to send Sam a text and let him know where here"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod and looked to Penny. "Go over to your dad, sweetie"

"Okay Uncle Blaine" she replied, as he put her down and he grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, quickly sending Sam a message.

 _Here now in South Carolina. Just getting car, be in Florence about two hours from now. But might stop off somewhere to grab some lunch first._

"Texted him" said Blaine as he walked to the passenger side and opened the door to get inside the car.

"Thanks man" said Puck, as he placed Penny into the car seat and made sure she was all secured into it and then got into the driver's seat, just as Blaine's phone chimed indicating a message had come through.

 **We're at a place now called What-a-Burger, OMG amazing food! You have to come here to eat!**

Blaine laughed as he read the message and as Puck started up the car.

"Umm Sam has just replied he's at a place now and the food is amazing, guess that's a good place to go and grab some lunch and then we can follow him, Ryder and Marley on to Florence later"

"Sure, sounds good" replied Puck as he reversed out of the car space. "Ask him where this place is"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod and texted a message back to Sam. _Sounds good, text me the address_

Sending the message through to Sam, he waited for him to let him know where exactly in South Carolina they were; and when having gotten the address from him, they headed to What-a-Burger for something to eat before finishing heading to the destination of where Marley and Ryder would soon be married.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Arriving at the address that Sam had texted to Blaine, they got out of the car and walked into What-a-Burger, and immediately spotted Sam who waved them over.

"Hey" said Puck as the walked over to the table, and Blaine immediately saw that not only was it Marley and Ryder with that of his friend, but also Mikki and Sebastian as well, who were sitting on a booth side of the table they were at; and he let out that of a small sigh not being at all prepared to see his ex girlfriend so soon, and was rather hoping that he'd have more time to prepare himself for it.

As they walked over to the table he saw Mikki look at him as did Sebastian, who quickly slipped his arm around her and he looked at him; as saw he was silently somehow saying to him 'she's mine', and Blaine just gave that of a small laugh to himself, seeing her whisper something to him and then he kissing her with a nod, the two of them continuing to talk in that of a low voice to one another.

"You have got to try the burgers here" said Sam, looking to those who had just come in. "They are totally amazing"

"So you believe us now, huh Sam" said Marley, with a laugh. "When Mik and I told you they were good; we weren't kidding"

"No you were not" replied Sam, shaking his head; as Mikki kissed Sebastian and then stood up and went over to Puck; and he couldn't help but notice the outfit that she was wearing and think how amazing she still looked to him; in that of a pair of cut off denim shorts, a casual style t-shirt that from what he could see looked to be a college one, as well a pair of flat style sandals along with her hair pulled up into a ponytail with barely there make up on her face.

As he watched his once ex girlfriend talk with his brother in law; he saw how she once again made the girls comfortable with her so quickly; even Alyson who much to his somewhat delight didn't take kindly to Mikki again straight away unlike that of Bethany and Penny who did; all whilst seeing that Sebastian, was just watching him watch his fiancée, and he got the feeling that it was not something the other male liked at all.

As she finished talking with the girls, he saw Mikki stand and look over to where he was and then walk over to where he was standing.

"How are you?" she asked, with that of a smile to him.

"Okay I guess" he replied, with a nod, quickly glancing her up and down and then reminding himself it wasn't probably the smartest thing to do; considering her fiancé was sitting close by. "It always amazed me how you were able to do that with the girls"

"Do what?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"I don't know really what to call it" said Blaine, as Sebastian stood up and walked over to where the two of them were standing; and for the first time Blaine saw how tall Mikki's fiancé actually was, and that he not only towered over him, but also Mikki who was shorter then he was; and that made him feel intimidated all of sudden.

"It's just who Mikki is" said Sebastian, as he slipped his arms around Mikki's waist and pulling her in close to himself. "She's always been so amazing with kids, our niece Savannah totally adores her"

"Right" replied Blaine, with a nod; picking up on the fact that even though he and Mikki weren't married yet, Sebastian said that of 'our' niece rather than just his, which he assumed it would technically be since it was one of his brother's children.

"We never actually met properly" said Sebastian, holding out his hand to Blaine whilst still keeping contact with Mikki. "Sebastian Smythe"

"Umm, Blaine Anderson" he replied, quickly shaking the hand of the guy, who the girl he thought he had loved; never really stopped loving before him now; and noting the tight grip of that of Sebastian's hand on his.

"It was good that you were able to put aside any hatred you had towards Mikki or me, and come over for Marls and Ryder's wedding" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to face either of you" said Blaine, looking at him. "But I got to move past this"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"But I have now" said Blaine, looking the taller male up and down trying to not feel intimidated by him, seeing the look the other male was giving him; as a cell phone rang nearby, and Sebastian grabbed that of his from his jeans pocket.

"Jere" he said, looking to Mikki. "What's the betting that he's lost"

"He has navigation" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah he does, but knowing Jere he's probably modded the thing and it's trying to direct him back to his home planet" replied Sebastian with a laugh and quickly kissed Mikki on the cheek, and then moved away slightly to answer the call from his brother. "Hey Jere, what's up?"

Blaine looked at Mikki for a moment, who in turn was looking at Sebastian and then laughed as the other male rolled his eyes; and then she looked towards him, with a smile.

"So I got the apology from you just after Christmas" said Mikki.

"Yeah about that" replied Blaine, looking to her. "I am really sorry I did that"

"Whilst I do agree it wasn't nice to get" said Mikki. "I can also understand why you did it"

"Well there is still no valid excuse I can give you for actually doing it" said Blaine. "I just snapped, even though the signs of you still not having let go of Sebastian were still really clear"

"I honestly probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position, maybe not to the extreme point you went to, but I do get why you did it. And I am really sorry for hurting you, I never set out to do that, I did honestly try to move on from Seb, but I really couldn't bring myself to do that completely" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, I've seen your Facebook recently, and the two of you do look happy being together" said Blaine, with a small smile to her. "And to stand in the way of your being happy, isn't something I would ever feel comfortable doing"

"How did you see my Facebook, when you have deleted me?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh.

"I looked on Beth's" replied Blaine, with a small laugh also. "I wanted to make sure that I was completely comfortable with coming here and seeing you again. Kind of wanted to prepare myself for any surprises really"

"So you know that Seb and I are engaged then" said Mikki, absently playing with her engagement ring.

"Yeah, I know that" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"I know you're probably thinking it was quick after I moved back" said Mikki, looking to him. "But in all honesty, I think we were there at that point before I even made the move over to California"

"I don't think it was it that quick when you've technically being that of a person's everything, as you said to me Sebastian was to you; when you were together as long as you were?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"I guess not" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And thank you for being so understanding about all of this. To be honest I was kind of dreading seeing you again, but it's not that bad to be honest"

"No it's not" said Blaine, shaking his head. "Hopefully this is a step towards us maybe one day being able to be friends again"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a nod of her head; as Sebastian who finished his call to his brother, slipped his arms around her waist again and placed a kiss to Mikki's cheek.

"Everything good?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and also laugh. "Jere just didn't check messages and see the one I sent him this morning. So he and Karen and Nath are around at our place, thinking we're there; and Karen is pissed at him because she needs the bathroom"

"He's a dead man" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Pretty much yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"You have an idiot older brother as well?" asked Blaine, and Sebastian looked at him.

"Umm yeah" he replied with a nod. "Two of them actually, but one is kind of more of idiot then the other one"

"Man, I thought having one was bad" said Blaine, with a laugh. "But two, I think it makes me glad that I had Quinn around growing up"

"Yeah, can't say I know what's it like to have a big sister" said Sebastian, with a slight laugh also. "Younger sisters, kind of; since Marls and Kitty have kind of being that, but not an older sister"

"Bee and Kae, kind of are like big sisters" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a laugh.

"Hmm true, annoying sister in laws" said Sebastian with a nod. "That probably would have been what having older sisters would have been like"

"Quinn wasn't so much teasing but really good for sorting out fights" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I know what you mean there, when Mikki and I started dating" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "She was very quick to put Jeremy back into his place, and is actually still really great at it now"

"Yeah right" said Blaine, looking at the two of them, seeing how completely at ease and also in love the two of them were, as well as being obviously comfortable around that of each other families also. "So I'm kind of hungry so I might order something"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "It is really nice to see you again Blaine"

"You too, Mikki" he replied with a smile of his own, and headed over to the counter to order something to eat; where Puck was now with his three girls also ordering something to eat for himself and them.

"Everything okay?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law as stood beside him.

"Yeah fine" replied Blaine, with a nod. "She's happy that's what is important, right"

"Yeah" said Puck, quickly looking to where Sebastian and Mikki were now sitting again. "Seeing them together, kind of reminds me how easy it was with Quinn"

"Yeah" said Blaine as he too looked over to where they both were, and saw Mikki quickly kiss her fiancé. "I can't help but think if she and I had stayed together, that it would never have been like that with us; she never seemed to be able fully open up to me"

"Well I'm sure one day you will meet that girl that it is just easy with, and you won't even question it" said Puck, as they got closer to ordering; and then heard a voice almost yelling, "Move it or lose it. Pregnant woman in the need for bathroom"; and pushing them slightly out of her way as she headed for the facilities.

"Okay that woman is crazy" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah word of advice" said Puck, with a laugh also. "Never call any pregnant woman crazy, it doesn't end well for that of males"

"Right" said Blaine, with a nod and looked over to where Jeremy was now talking with Sebastian and Mikki. "I think it's actually his wife, umm Sebastian's brother"

"Yeah maybe" said Puck as they finally got up to the counter for ordering.

"Hi welcome to What-a-Burger, what can I get for you" said the girl with the name tag, Iris; behind the counter.

"Hi" said Puck, giving her a quick smile. "Can I grab a JustaBurger kids meal with drink, french fries and fruit chews, a WhataChick'n Bites kids meal with the same drink, fries and chews; and also WhataBurger Jnr meal and a Bacon and Cheese WhataBurger meal please"

"Sure that comes to seventeen ninety six" said Iris, with a smile to him.

"Yeah that's fine" replied Puck handing over a twenty dollar bill to her. "Keep the change"

"Thanks, that shouldn't be too long for you" said Iris and looked to Blaine. "Hi what can I grab for you?"

"Just the Chicken Fajita Taco meal thanks" said Blaine, with a smile to her.

"Sure" said Iris. "Six twenty four for that one"

"Here you go" said Blaine, handing over a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change there too"

"Thanks" she said with a laugh. "Some generous tippers here today"

"Yeah" said Puck with a laugh; as they moved more to the side of the counter for more people able to order as they waited for theirs to be ready.

"Two kids meals, a WhataBurger Jnr meal and Bacon and Cheese meal" said one of the other staff members from the store.

"Umm yeah that's me" said Puck, stepping towards him and taking the tray from him.

"And Chicken Fajita meal" said the same guy, looking to Blaine.

"Yeah, here thanks" said Blaine, as he also took the tray from the guy; them both heading over to sit near where Sam was along with Ryder and Marley, who was up near to Mikki and Sebastian.

"So okay flight?" asked Sam, looking to his best friend as Puck and the others sat down.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad" replied Puck, with a nod. "The night flight was definitely the best choice, as it meant the girls could sleep the whole way"

"What were you and Mikki talking about before?" asked Marley, looking over to Blaine who'd just taken a bite of his taco wrap.

"Umm just stuff, and I was also apologizing again for what I did at Christmas" replied Blaine, looking to her; as Jeremy walked past them all now with a tray of his own; and then he looked to see the young boy that had come in with the other couple climb under the table and attempt to sit between Mikki and Sebastian. "But I can see now, that here in South Carolina is where Mikki belongs"

"Yeah" said Marley, looking to him a small smile. "I know it was hard to come to realize that Blaine, but I am glad you finally have; and it's nice that you're able to be here too for me and Ryder"

"Thanks" said Blaine, with a small smile and continued to eat; glancing every now and then over to where Mikki and Sebastian were sitting, and he also saw his older brother look at him briefly and then laugh, wondering possibly what it was about.

"So Sam, Ryder and I might head off now Mik" said Marley, looking to her older sister. "I wanted to stop by the florist just to make sure everything is okay"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Mikki, looking at her sister with a smile. "I'll see you in about two hours then"

"Okay, yeah we'll see you then" said Marley.

"I was actually hoping to follow you guys to Florence, because I figured you would know a short way there or something" said Puck, looking to Marley, Ryder and Sam.

"Well it's just I told the florist I'd be there in about twenty minutes that's all" said Marley, looking to him. "And you've only just started to eat"

"You can follow us Puck, we're all heading same direction" said Mikki, looking over to where he was seated.

"Umm I'm not sure if we're at the same hotel though" replied Puck, looking over to his former co host. "We've booked into the America's Best Value Inn"

"That's fine" replied Mikki. "It's not all that far from where we're all staying, it's just a little longer way round for us that's all"

"Only if you're sure, I don't want to put you out" said Puck.

"You're not" said Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "As Mikki said, it's just a little bit of a longer way for us, but it's fine"

"Thanks, appreciate it" said Puck, giving Sebastian a quick smile; as Mikki stood up and gave her sister a hug.

"Call me if there are any problems with the florist okay" said Mikki, looking at her. "And I know you're worried there might be, but I have been talking with Trudy all week and everything was looking good"

"I know, I trust you. I just wanted to see what they all looked like before tomorrow" said Marley, giving her a smile. "I'll see you and also Kitty when she gets there later at the hotel"

"You will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"We'll talk later to Marls" said Karen, with a smile to her; and Blaine looked to Marley speaking to the woman who he now knew to be Sebastian's brother's wife, and now realized what Mikki had said when she said that her family was close with that of her now fiance's family.

"Sure Karen that will be good" said Marley, giving her a smile as well; and then she looked to Nathan. "And you little man are giving me a hug later too" as Nathan who was happy eating his lunch looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Drive safe Marls" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"We will, bye guys" said Marley; and with an echo of byes from the other left the burger place; to head off to the florist and then on to Florence, South Carolina she was soon to be married; and once those that were remaining had all finished eating as well, headed off for the short drive to the wedding location also.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

The next day after the wedding ceremony where Marley and Ryder had exchanged vows; and became husband and wife; they all moved over to a nearby tent that had been set up where the reception was to be held.

Having had the meal and heard the speeches from Sam for Ryder and also Mikki who spoke on behalf of her family for Marley; the dance floor had now opened up and with the DJ that had been hired playing an assortment of new and old music, was a very lively place; but after dancing a little with that of his nieces and feeling like a complete outsider only really knowing those who'd he flew over with, the bride and groom, and of course Mikki who had not seemed to leave Sebastian's side for more than a few minutes every so often; he decided to just sit and watch, and hope that he wouldn't start to dwell on what could have maybe been.

As he sat sipping at a glass of water, knowing that getting to the point of having too much to drink wouldn't be a good idea; he saw the other girl who he knew to be a bridesmaid along with that of Marley's two older sisters; but not able to recall the name of, walk over to where he was and sit.

"You do know weddings are supposed to be fun right" she said with a small laugh to him.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, looking to the blonde girl also with a small smile. "Just not feeling that much fun though"

"Hmm and why is that?" asked Hannah, sitting down next to him and resting her elbows on the table and looking at him.

"Umm just because, stuff" replied Blaine, with a sigh.

"You know you can ask someone to dance" replied Hannah, with a smile to him. "I'm sure they'd say yes if you were too"

"No, I'm fine" replied Blaine and looked over to where Puck was dancing with his two oldest daughters.

"I saw you dancing with those young girls before though" said Hannah. "That was kind of sweet"

"Yeah, they're my nieces" replied Blaine, looking to her with a small smile. "And the only reason I am here at this wedding is because Ryder and Marley probably thought it would be wrong to leave me out since I live with Ryder's brother"

"Oh, wow I didn't pick you for gay" said the blonde, looking to him.

"What, no" said Blaine, looking at her with a laugh. "I'm not gay, definitely not gay. Sam, who also isn't gay, is Ryder's older brother, and he and I, we live with my brother in law, the guy dancing with his two daughters. We help him look after the girls"

"So you live in San Francisco as well then?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, I do" replied Blaine, smiling at her. "You do as well?"

"I teach at the same school as Marley" she replied. "And we also were at college together as well"

"And she asked you to be one of her bridesmaids" said Blaine.

"She did" replied Hannah, giving Blaine a smile. "Along with her sisters Kitty and Mikki; and you'd probably maybe know Mikki too, she was living in San Fran for a while and actually did the morning show there"

"Yeah I know who she is" replied Blaine, with sigh. "Her co host was Noah, my brother in law"

"Oh well you'd definitely know one another than" said Hannah. "What did you think of her, because I think she's kind of a piece of work; what she did to that guy she was dating there, dumping him and coming back to her ex here; not nice at all if you ask me"

"Umm yeah, I know what she did alright" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "Ripped out his heart that's for sure"

"Totally" replied Hannah with a nod, as Blaine quickly looked over to where Mikki was dancing with another guy that wasn't Sebastian, but still just as tall as he was; and saw that Sebastian in turn was dancing with another girl, neither of them seeming to be phased that the other person was doing so; and he thought that it must be that the guy was the other of Sebastian's older brothers and the girl was probably his wife. "From what I have gathered about Mikki, and I can't be too mean because she is Marley's sister; but she never really seemed to stop loving the guy she had dated here"

"No she did not" replied Blaine, looking to her. "And I was just too dumb to ever see that"

"You were dumb?" asked Hannah, looking to him. "Why?"

"Umm because I was the one who was dating Mikki" said Blaine, with a laugh. "You weren't aware of that from any type of conversation with Marley"

"You're Blaine" she replied, looking at him.

"I am yeah" he replied. "Why what have you heard?"

"Umm, okay well firstly. I'm Hannah, just so you don't feel at a disadvantage here, me knowing your name and you not knowing mine" she said, with a small laugh.

"Hi Hannah" replied Blaine.

"Hi" she replied. "And I guess I said what I said, not even realizing at first that you were the guy she dated in California; is because there were just some things she said when she came over to help Marley with the dress shopping, that made me see she was never even really trying to move on from her ex when she was living in California"

"I don't really need to know what those things are" said Blaine, looking to Hannah with a small smile. "It took me a while to get past the whole her running back here to be with him; that I am sure any new information will send me into some kind of tailspin and I will maybe then decide it's a good option to go and beat up her fiancé"

"Oh well I wouldn't blame you if you did" said Hannah, with a laugh.

"Oh really now, you wouldn't?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a laugh as well.

"No" replied Hannah shaking her head. "I mean telling you a flat out lie about one of her tattoos, not really key to a good relationship, I don't think at least"

"What lie about what tattoo?" asked Blaine, looking at her his curiosity peaked.

"Umm on her ankle, the M and S" replied Hannah. "Although she said to me when I saw her a few months ago that she told you the S part was actually the infinity symbol"

"Yeah, that is what she told me" said Blaine with a nod. "So it was actually an S, she said that"

"She did" replied Hannah with a nod also. "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be" said Blaine, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. You're not the one who could have given Killer Frost a run for her money, in being a cold hearted bitch"

"Tell me how you really feel there Blaine" said Hannah with a laugh.

"Like dancing actually" said Blaine, standing up and holding his hand out to Hannah. "Stuff sitting around moping and thinking I can't have any fun; whilst my ex girlfriend clearly does in amongst a bunch of lies"

"Well if you're asking me do dance, Blaine" said Hannah, standing also and taking his held out hand. "Then I would love too"

"Great" replied Blaine, with a smile; and then he walked over to the dance floor with Hannah, quickly looking to glance over with Mikki who once again was dating with Sebastian, and then looked back to Hannah and gave her a smile; thinking maybe now he just might be actually ready to move on, and maybe it might be with the definitely beautiful blonde that he was currently enjoying the company of.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After having danced a few dances with Blaine, and actually find him to be that of a really sweet and fun guy, and also exchanging phone numbers with him so they may be able to catch up with one another when they were back in San Francisco; Blaine headed back to the hotel he was staying at with Puck, when it became apparent that two of his three nieces were starting to get tired, and that bed was probably soon going to become something that they were wanting.

Sitting in her seat up at the bridal party table, having a small glass of wine; she noticed the photographer for the wedding, quickly snap a picture of her and then walk over to her; and take a seat beside her in what was Kitty's seat.

"Hey Banana" said Patty, as she took the camera off from around her neck and place it down on the table.

"Hey Shortcakes" replied Hannah, looking to her with a laugh.

Patty gave a laugh also, as she grabbed what looked like to be a clean glass since it was upside down on the table and then poured a glass of wine. "Finally I get to have a break"

"What there's nothing you can photograph right now?" asked Hannah, with a laugh.

Patty looked at her shaking her head. "There are only so many photos you can take of people dancing"

"Yeah" replied Hannah, with a nod.

"So who was the guy you were dancing with before?" asked Patty, with a smile to her younger half sister.

"Umm, Blaine" replied Hannah, with a smile to Patty. "He was feeling a little out of sorts, and I kind of felt sorry for him"

"Why was he feeling like that?" asked Patty. "Weddings are a happy thing"

"Yeah they are" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But apparently the bride, her sister; he use to date her, but she was still in love with her ex boyfriend and went running back here to him in South Carolina"

"Okay besides you" said Patty, looking at her. "There is only two other bridesmaids"

"Yeah, Mikki and Kitty" said Hannah, with a nod.

"Right" replied Patty. "And Mikki is the one who lives here"

"That would be yes" said Hannah.

"Okay wow" said Patty, with a laugh. "That is just way too crazy"

"What's crazy?" asked Hannah, looking to her.

"You remember that guy I told you I was dating last year" said Patty.

"Umm yeah Simon, was it?" asked Hannah.

"No" said Patty shaking her head. "Sebastian"

"Okay well I got the S part right" said Hannah with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Patty with a laugh also. "And you see the guy dancing over there with Mikki"

"Umm yeah" said Hannah, looking over to where she saw Mikki talking with that of the taller male.

"That's the same Sebastian, he's the one I was dating" said Patty, with a laugh.

"Wait" said Hannah, looking to her half sister. "You're telling me, Blaine's ex is Mikki; who's now fiancé Sebastian is your ex boyfriend? Oh wow, that's just screwed up"

"Yeah it is" replied Patty with a laugh also. "And I can kind of see why that guy Blaine would feel the way he is"

"Why's that?" asked Hannah, looking at her.

"Because the two of them" said Patty, looking over to where Mikki and Sebastian were talking and laughing with Kitty and Artie. "Never ever stopped loving one another"

"They really do seem to love one another don't they" said Hannah, also looking over to where they were.

"Yeah" replied Patty with a nod. "It seems Blaine and I were just pawns in the game"

"Yeah, how did we get sucked into this crazy world?" asked Hannah, with a laugh.

"Well I bumped into Sebastian at the coffee shop, spilled his coffee on him" said Patty with a laugh.

"And I'm best friends with Marley in California" said Hannah, with a nod.

"Who in turn have Mikki in common" replied Patty. "Sister for Marley, fiancée for Sebastian, and now it seems ex girlfriend for the guy you were dancing with"

"So weird" said Hannah with a laugh.

"Yeah, so I get why you feel a little sorry for Blaine and it was nice of you to dance with him" said Patty, looking to her. "To know the person you were dating never got over their ex, it's not a nice one"

"Uh huh, when I was talking with Mikki in San Fran when she came over to help Marley with the wedding dress stuff; it was clear that she and Sebastian were never far from one another's thoughts"

"What makes you say that?" asked Patty, looking to her younger half sister. "I never got the impression that they were in that of constant contact with one another when we I was dating him; but then again he did still have a lot of photos that she was in still, in his apartment; and even though there were other people in some of them as well, it was still a little weird. So for all I know they could have still be talking quite regularly and I was just never aware of it"

"Well, I was going to say it's more because Mikki has a tattoo, an M and S on her ankle" replied Hannah. "That she got before they broke up forever how long it was, and she said she played the S part off to Blaine when they were dating as being that of the infinity symbol"

"Wow" said Patty. "So she lied about the real meaning of it to him"

"Yep" replied Hannah, with a nod. "And I don't know to me that is just really kind of mean, to make a lie out of something like that"

"It is" said Patty. "Kind of makes me wonder now what lies Sebastian told me"

"Does he have any tattoos?" asked Hannah, looking to her half sister.

"Umm yeah two" replied Patty with a nod. "One that he said he and his brothers had on their arms, that is in their mom's handwriting, and about brothers"

"Mikki and her siblings also have a common tattoo together" said Hannah, with a laugh.

"Okay, that's kind of weird, we have nothing like that together" said Patty, with a laugh also.

"Maybe we need to be doing one" replied Hannah, with a laugh.

"Yeah, as if you need any more tattoos" said Patty, with a laugh to her half sister.

"Well for you'd I make an exception" said Hannah, with a smile. "What was the other one this Sebastian guy had? Something about her, Mikki?"

"One that says "Love above all else" on his inner forearm; which he said he had for a few years" replied Patty, looking to Hannah.

"Did he give you a meaning behind it?" asked Hannah, looking to Patty.

"Not really no" replied Patty, shaking her head. "Just that he thought it was nice quote, but now you do have me thinking that it could have been about Mikki"

"It is probably most definitely about her" said Hannah, with a laugh. "I'm sorry if this has made you feel used Shortcakes"

"It's fine Hannie Bannie" she replied with a smile. "Honestly I don't think I ever really saw a future with Sebastian anyway"

"I'm kind of curious as to why that is" said Hannah, looking at her. "I mean don't you go into relationships thinking, this could be the one? I know at least I do"

"Well maybe at the start I kind of did" replied Patty taking a sip of wine. "But then seeing that he still had up pictures of his ex in his apartment; and also I met one of his sister in laws once and she didn't seem to be open to the idea of Sebastian dating someone that wasn't Mikki"

"What do you mean?" asked Hannah.

"She made a few not to subtle references to how great she though Mikki was" said Patty, with a small laugh. "And I mean at the time I didn't think anything of it, just thought she might have been testing me to see if I'd possibly hurt her brother in law; but she's here today and I can tell just from the way the two of them just seem so at ease with one another and also that they're really close friends; so I guess it was her way of telling me you're not the right girl for him"

"Yeah, maybe" replied Hannah, with a nod. "I just still can't believe, wow"

"Me either" replied Patty, shaking her head. "I am sure out there though there is a great guy for me"

"Of course there is" said Hannah with a smile to her half sister.

"And you know maybe there is a great guy out there for you" said Patty, looking at Hannah with her own smile. "I did take a few pictures of you and Blaine together; the two of you looked kind of cute together I must say"

"He is really sweet, I definitely thought that; and also kind of cute too which is why I went over to talk with him" replied Hannah, blushing slightly.

"So you like him then, maybe?" asked Patty with a smile to her.

"Yeah, maybe" replied Hannah with a nod. "And he asked me for my phone number before he went back to his hotel, and I got his as well"

"Really?" asked Patty, looking at her with a smile. "So are you going to call him?"

"I don't know" replied Hannah with a laugh. "Do you think I should, or would that be weird. Maybe he was just being nice to me, and didn't want really want mine or want me to have his either"

"I don't think that at all" said Patty, shaking her head. "Give him a call when you get back home, maybe see where it goes"

"Yeah I might" replied Hannah, with a nod; and the two half sisters continued to talk, before Patty went off to take the final photos for the night, before the wedding wound down and everyone headed back home.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After getting back to the hotel and getting the three girls to bed and them all falling asleep; Puck and Blaine also changed out of the suits they'd worn into that of sleep clothes; and put the television on in the room to a quiet level, not wanting to wake the girls from their slumber.

"So" said Puck, looking to his brother in law with a smile. "I saw you dance a little with that cute blonde girl that was the other bridesmaid at the wedding"

"Umm yeah, Hannah" replied Blaine, looking to Puck also. "She's really nice"

"Nice, huh?" asked Puck, with a small laugh. "Care to elaborate?"

"Elaborate on what?" asked Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Well nice, is just so general" said Puck, with a smile. "You two must have spoken whilst dancing to give me something more than, she's nice"

"Umm I don't know what to tell you" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "She works with Marley, went to college with her; but is actually a few years older than her as when she graduated from high school she backpacked around Europe for a couple of years, she has an older half sister and two younger brothers; and she really doesn't think highly of Mikki"

"Okay you got to know a lot about her, wow" said Puck, with a smile.

"Kind of yeah, we just talked whilst dancing" replied Blaine, with a smile as well. "She's just really easy to talk with"

"Hmm, yeah so it seems" said Puck, with a laugh. "So she doesn't think highly of Mikki, you said"

"Nope" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "And I kind of learnt something else about her tonight that I wasn't all that aware of fully as to being"

"Not following" said Puck, looking at his brother in law; not sure what he was actually talking about.

"So you know Mikki has tattoos, right" said Blaine, looking to Puck; who in turn nodded. "Well turns out she was less then truthful to me in regards to the meaning of at least one of them"

"The meaning?" asked Puck, as he looked at his brother in law still. "How so?"

"The one she has on her ankle" said Blaine.

"Oh yeah I know the one you mean, that really kind of fancy cursive looking one" said Puck, with a nod. "Never understood what that was meant to be"

"Well from what she told me, it was the letter M with the infinity symbol above it" replied Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"Yeah, I can kind of remember it" said Puck, with a nod. "It did kind of look like that, I guess"

"Yeah" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Not really the infinity symbol though, it's more like that part is actually S"

"For Sebastian" said Puck, with a sigh. "M and S; Mikki and Sebastian"

"Exactly" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And she tried to play it off as something else entirely"

"Yeah, wow" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "How did this blonde girl know about that then?"

"They got talking about tattoos apparently when Marley was wedding dress shopping" replied Blaine. "It came about when they wondered if they should cover them up or not for it"

"Yeah, never would have picked Mikki for the lie kind of type" said Puck.

"I guess we won't ever know what else she didn't tell us; or even told us that was only half truths or flat out lies, will we" replied Blaine.

"No" said Puck, shaking his head. "So you're okay right? I mean coming here, seeing your ex and then finding out that she had been less then truthful when you were dating. You're not going to do any stupid again are you?"

"I'm fine" replied Blaine with a laugh. "Honestly seeing her, finding out what I have. It's almost like it's closure in a way, and that chapter of my life is over and done; and I'm ready for the next one to start"

"Well that's something I guess" said Puck, with a smile. "If a positive can come out of that of a negative, that's is always good"

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a smile as well. "And I got Hannah's phone number, so I might give her a call when back home and see if she maybe wants to go and grab a coffee together or something"

"Oh really now?" asked Puck, with a smile. "You asked her for her number did you?"

"I did yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Like I said, she's just really easy to talk with, and I got to put myself back out there; and I don't really fancy picking up any of the girls that come into the bar anymore. I know that isn't what I am wanting now"

"Glad to hear you've decided to move past the random girl phase" said Puck, with a laugh. "And who knows maybe this girl just might be the one"

"Never know" replied Blaine, with a smile; and the two of them continued to talk for a bit longer before they both got some sleep so they would be able to the next morning head home to San Francisco.

* * *

 _End Note: I bet no one saw that little twist coming now! Sebastian's ex girlfriend half sister is friend's with Marley; who might maybe just like Blaine!  
But I love how it is going to work for another little story, I have planned out to fit in with this, where Mikki has gone back to be with Sebastian; and that will be published when a few others have ended, because it does contain that of spoilers for this one and others._

 _Anyway, once again thank you so much for reading; and I will catch you with another new chapter on this one soon!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter - I was actually surprised how quickly I managed to get this new chapter typed out; considering I haven't let Blaine out to play for a while, but I don't know maybe writing him with potentially that of a new girl, someone who isn't Mikki; has inspired me and I am actually kind of liking the opportunity to create a completely new OC with in this little world of mine._

 _So anyway, this sees events now after Marley and Ryder's wedding; and maybe Blaine finally starting to realize he can move on now.  
You will see a little section in the middle part of this, is only that of text messaging between Blaine and Hannah; only because I think writing their thoughts back and forth between these, just would have made it way too long and also really confusing as well not only to read, but to write as well; so therefore I think it kind of really works well in that of just texting between them._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7

Getting back to San Francisco, with that of a new clarity on things; and finding it now that it was indeed fates way of stepping in and making him from make that of a mistake of maybe progressing things with Mikki; Blaine found himself now thinking clearer then he had in nearly a year, since the girl he had maybe seen a future with had gone running back to where her heart still was.

Heading into the bar, the night of returning to San Francisco; and quickly checking the computerized software program; that was set up to keep a tally of all the incoming money as well as outgoing money and also stock, he headed out to the bar area to start working; and immediately upon entering saw Jeff and Nick, who were busy as always serving those who would patron the bar.

"Hey buddy" said Jeff, when Blaine stepped up near him. "How go the trip away"

"Yeah it was okay" replied Blaine, with a smile and nod to him; as Nick looked over to him as well.

"Okay?" asked Nick. "Even seeing the ex girlfriend and her now fiancé, you were okay with that?"

"I was actually" said Blaine, looking to his brunette haired friend. "It was a little weird at first, I will admit. But she does seem really happy with him, and I don't think that would ever be her and me, if she was to have stayed here"

"Wow" said Jeff, looking at his friend with a laugh. "And here Nicky and I were thinking that you'd be coming in here tonight and hitting the bottle or something like that"

"Nope, not going to be doing that" replied Blaine with a laugh also.

"Yeah" said Nick, as he too laughed. "But please tell me you at least punched this fiancé of hers, because that would be really great if you had"

"No I didn't punch him" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "And you can tell that to that girlfriend of yours, who also wants to know that"

"She was yeah" said Nick, with a smile. "And she's going to be so disappointed that you didn't get at least one punch into him"

"You know I think your girlfriend has anger management issues" said Jeff, looking to Nick with a laugh. "She really seems to love violence a little too much"

"Well she was a cop before she moved to forensics" replied Nick, with a laugh. "And on top of that she does have four brothers and has done karate since she was three years old, so yeah she's kind of fiery tempered"

"Kind of fiery tempered" said Blaine, with a laugh. "That girl is flat out scary bat shit crazy"

"Hey" said Nick, looking to his two friends; but still with a smile. "Underneath that tough girl act, she actually is one of the most kindest people you'd ever meet, and all that toughness well it's just shows she is loyal to those who mean the most to her"

"Yeah, you're whipped Nicky" said Jeff with a laugh. "Just marry the girl already, will you"

"One day, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod.

"So apart from seeing the ex girlfriend?" asked Jeff, looking to Blaine. "Everything else was good then?"

"Umm yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile to him. "Actually met a girl there"

"Picking up at a wedding" said Jeff, with a smile to his friend; and held up his hand to him for a high five. "Way to score buddy!"

"Okay I did not mean in the way you're thinking" said Blaine, looking to his friend and shaking his head.

"So you didn't sleep with her then" replied Jeff.

"No, we just talked and danced" said Blaine. "And she is lives in San Francisco, works with Marley and was her other bridesmaid, since they are best friends"

"Wow, okay" said Jeff. "So you might maybe see her again then"

"Yeah, we exchanged numbers and she is actually really nice" replied Blaine. "Easy to talk with, pretty"

"Not a vindictive bitch like your ex girlfriend then" said Nick.

"Gees, man" said Jeff, looking to him. "You got to stop listening to what your girlfriend says about other people, because we all know that's what Juanita thinks of Mikki"

"Well she's not entirely wrong" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "And to answer what you're both wondering, no Hannah isn't like that"

"Hannah, hmm" said Nick, with a laugh. "Juanita's going to love that"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing" said Jeff with a laugh as well. "Hannah Montana"

"You guys are unbelievable you know that" said Blaine, shaking his head but with a smile.

"Oh you love us Blainey" said Nick.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And I'll love you even more if you both do some work"

"Hmm, maybe we should do that" said Jeff. "Otherwise he's not going to be paying us"

"Exactly right" said Blaine, with a nod; and the three of them got down to work at the Smash Club, all wondering now if just maybe this new girl that Blaine had met was maybe possibly, the one.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

 **Hi Hannah, this is Blaine. From Marley and Ryder's wedding, you know the sad pathetic guy you took pity on, and then later danced with. Anyway, I was maybe wondering if you wanted to catch up for coffee sometime. I can be called back on this number, the one I gave you at the wedding that night. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon, bye.**

 _Hi Blaine, I definitely remember you and was actually thinking about giving you a call up as well. But it looks like you beat me to it, and whilst you were maybe a little sad that night; I certainly wouldn't go to the lengths of calling you pathetic. And coffee sounds great, so give me a call back and we can organize when and where. Talk soon, bye._

 **Hi, looks like I've got your voicemail again. You're still on school holidays right, that sounds so strange saying that; but you're a teacher you get holidays, anyway I am free pretty much most days during actual daylight hours, so I guess sometime maybe then if that is good for you would be great for coffee. We'll talk soon, hopefully. Bye**

 _Okay this is just getting crazy! I've gotten you voicemail again! Looks like we've got one great game of phone tag going on here, huh! And to answer your question, yes I am on holidays up until about the end of August and then I got to get back into teacher mode, so until then I am free as well pretty much whenever. Hopefully next time you call, I might actually be able to answer. Talk to you later or maybe your voicemail, who knows. Bye._

 **Yep you're right this is getting a little crazy, phone tagging you again! You're up! So I'm just going to put it out there now, I am calling you tomorrow morning just after ten o'clock; so you better be answering the phone then! I got to head to work tonight at the Smash Club, so it will be pointless trying to talk until then. Hopefully, we might actually get to talk to one another again in person tomorrow. Later Hannah.**

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After hearing Blaine's last voice mail message the night that he sent it to her, and thinking that she would go and surprise him at work; Hannah quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, a peasant style top and pulled her hair up out of her face, and did a quick makeup job; before heading to the club.

Getting past security, and them checking her identification; she headed over to the bar and lined up behind the other numerous amounts of people also waiting to be served, and when she finally got to the counter, a blonde hair guy looked at her with a smile.

"Hey gorgeous" said Jeff, with a big smile to her. "What you after?

"Umm actually I was wondering if Blaine was here?" replied Hannah, looking to him with a small smile of her own.

"Blaine" said Jeff, and Hannah looked at him with a nod. "Sure, I'll just go and grab him for you"

"Thank you" replied Hannah, looking to the blonde male; as he walked away from her.

Going over to where Blaine was busy pouring and serving drinks, Jeff tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy" he said, and Blaine turned to look at him.

"Oh hey" replied Blaine, quickly smiling and then served the drinks he just made up to a couple of smiling girls, who paid him and told him to keep the change. "Something you need Jeff?"

"Umm well not exactly" replied Jeff, shaking his head. "But this really cute girl just came up to being served and asked for you"

"Yeah, I already told you and Nick" said Blaine, with a small sigh. "I'm not going to do that anymore"

"So you're not at all interested in this girl then" said Jeff, looking to his friend; as Blaine shook his head.

"No, and maybe if you can let her down gently for me; then that would be great" replied Blaine, with a small smile to his blonde haired friend. "But I am kind of maybe interested to see where this talking thing with Hannah could possibly go; and I'm going to be calling her tomorrow morning, so the last thing I need tonight is for all these girls hitting on me"

"Sure" replied Jeff, with a smile of his own. "I will let her down gently for you; and it's nice to see you maybe finally realizing that one night stand girls aren't what you want anymore and you're seeing how it will maybe go with this other girl"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Thanks man"

"No problems" said Jeff, patting his friend on the back and then heading back over to where Hannah still was and looked at her. "Hey"

"Hi" replied Hannah, looking at him with a smile.

"So I spoke with Blaine" said Jeff, giving her a small smile. "And he said thanks for asking to talk with him, but he's not actually interested in doing anything with you"

"He's not?" asked Hannah.

"I'm sorry" replied Jeff, looking to her. "But you know I'm up for some fun, if you'd be interested in that"

"Oh my god" said Hannah, looking to the blonde male. "You're a pig"

"Hey, if we're both single" said Jeff, with a smile to her. "What's the harm in having a little fun"

"You can tell Blaine, not to bother" said Hannah, going to turn and head away from the counter. "And you can also tell him as well to not bother calling me tomorrow morning either, because clearly he's not the person I thought he was"

"Wait, what?" asked Jeff, as Hannah walked away from the bar; and he realized that he'd indeed screwed up entirely and pushed past Nick, with an excuse me; as the brunette male looked at him not knowing what the hell was going on, and then out from behind the bar over to Hannah who was heading for the door; and got over to her and quickly grabbing her by the arm. "You're Hannah"

"Yes" she replied, turning to look at Jeff. "How did you figure that out?"

"Umm maybe because Blaine has talked about you" said Jeff with a laugh, and Hannah just looked at him. "And that back there, me hitting on you. I'm sorry"

"Okay" replied Hannah, looking at him with a nod. "I guess you didn't realize who I was until I said my name"

"No" replied Jeff, shaking his head. "And therefore all I said to Blaine was a cute girl was asking him for, hence why I told you he wasn't interested. But maybe if he had known it was you, he would have been"

"You think he would have been?" asked Hannah, looking to him.

"Yeah, I do" replied Jeff, with a smile. "He did say and I kind of quote, that he was going to be calling you in the morning and he kind of wants to see where this possibly with you may go"

"He really said that" said Hannah, with a smile of her own.

"Uh huh" replied Jeff, with a nod. "Just don't let him know I told you that"

"I won't" said Hannah with a laugh. "It will be our secret, just like the one where you tried to hit on me a moment ago"

"Thanks" replied Jeff with a laugh. "So did you want to go and see Blaine?"

"Umm yeah sure" said Hannah with a nod, and Jeff gave her a smile; leading the two of them both back to behind the bar.

"No girls behind the bar Jeffy" said Nick, looking to him with a laugh. "You know the rules"

"Yeah, yeah" replied Jeff, waving his friend off and heading over to where Blaine was and tapping him on the shoulder. "You might want to be talking to the cute girl you told me you didn't want to talk with"

"What?" asked Blaine, starting to turn. "I told you I am not interested in that..."; and stopped short from finishing what he was saying when he saw that Hannah was with Jeff. "Hannah, wow hi"

"Hi Blaine" she replied with a smile and laugh to him; and Blaine looked at her and then to his friend.

"So she was the girl who asked for me?" asked Blaine, and Jeff looked at him with a nod.

"Maybe if she had told me who she was to begin with" said Jeff with a laugh. "Then there wouldn't be this confusion, but both of you here now; so yeah"

"Yeah, and why are you Hannah?" asked Blaine, looking to the blonde girl who was now behind the counter with them.

"Umm well I thought maybe I'd surprise you by coming here and saying hi" she replied with a smile. "Since we've had such a difficult time actually trying to get to talk to one another"

"Okay, yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile as well to her. "It's definitely a surprise"

"Hmm" said Jeff, with a laugh looking to the two of them. "Why don't you take a break Blainers, go and talk with one another"

"Umm, I thought I was the boss here" said Blaine, looking to his friend with a laugh.

"Technically" replied Jeff, with a nod. "However I am pulling rank tonight, and since I was boss when you weren't here; then I am telling you to grab a drink for the both of you and go and talk. That's an order"

"Okay, I guess I can take a break then" said Blaine, with a smile and looked to Hannah. "What do you drink?"

"Umm just a lemonade will be fine" replied Hannah.

"Sure" said Blaine, giving her a smile and grabbing two glasses and starting to fill them from the soft drinks drink tap.

"I'll leave you two kids alone now" said Jeff, with a smile. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"There's not much that you wouldn't do Jeff" said Blaine, with a laugh as the blonde male walked off with a laugh and shaking his head as well; and Blaine handed a now filled glass of lemonade to Hannah. "So did we want to go and sit somewhere maybe?"

"Sure" replied Hannah, with a nod. "That's if you can find a table vacant in here"

"Friday night" said Blaine with a laugh. "It's always kind of busy"

"End of the week, people wanting to unwind" said Hannah, with a laugh as well. "I can see why it's busy"

"Yeah" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "We can go to the office out back, talk in there it will be quieter"

"That be good" replied Hannah, with her own smile; and then along with Blaine headed out back to the office to talk.

* * *

 _End Note: I know I maybe have left it kind of hanging there, as to what happens next. But I wanted to extend this out a little bit and have Blaine get that of a new happy ending maybe, and taking the first steps as to doing that; with someone who really is the polar of opposite of Mikki._

 _Anyway as always thanks, for reading and I will catch you soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter; apologies for not getting another chapter of this up sooner, but firstly there was the issues that Fanfiction was having at the start of the month and then also as well; finishing up that of 'Runnin' Back Home To You' also took over my time.  
_ _Also as well I have made up a very complex timeline for this story - and the other stories that it runs in conjunction with as well; those being "I Got All My Sisters With Me" and "Irreconcilable Differences" as well as the story still to come called "You Got To Hide Your Love Away"; which has meant a lot of planning; but it's how I work best and therefore makes it much easier for when am trying to connect everything up._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end, review, fave or follow!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 –

Having gone on a essentially what was a coffee date with Hannah, after she had come into the bar that night to ultimately surprise him when he was working; and then after that as well first meeting of coffee, had also gone out a few times for dinner and to see a couple of movies, Hannah invited him over to her place one night for dinner stating that instead of buying a meal for a change, that she was going to cook.

Getting to the address of where he had the few times gone out with her, he had picked her up from; Blaine stood at the front door, feeling more nervous than he had in a while; because this would be the first time he would actually be in Hannah's home, and he couldn't help but think back to when he first got to be in Mikki's apartment and how she still had stuff that related back to her ex; and started to think possibly what he would come to see in Hannah's house that again would make him think that he was destined to be alone in the world, when the front door open.

"Hi Blaine" said the blonde with a smile to him as she saw him on the other side; and snapping out of his thoughts, he too looked to her with a smile.

"Hi Hannah" he replied with a smile to her. "I know I'm a little early"

"No you're fine" said Hannah, as she moved back further into house and pushing the door open more. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he walked into the house; and Hannah closed the door behind her; and looked to him with a smile; and then went to head up the stairs that lead to the main floor of the house, and he following behind her.

"So you actually own this place" said Blaine, as they walked up the stairs to the living room; and Hannah turned to look at him.

"Kind of" she replied, with a smile to him. "My parents bought it as an investment property; and rather than me paying a large amount in rent; they said I could live here and just pay all the utilities and essentially live here rent free"

"That was really nice of them" said Blaine with a smile to her, as Hannah sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Yeah, I was renting for a while before I moved in here after the old renters left" she replied. "And it was just such a waste of money"

"Yeah I know my old studio apartment was like a thousand a month" replied Blaine, with a nod. "That's why it's great living with Puck and the others; no more over priced rent"

"Exactly" said Hannah, with her own nod. "You can sit down, you know"

"Oh right, thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh and took a seat on the sofa as well and gave her a smile. "Just when I was waiting for you downstairs, I just had these flashbacks to the last time I was in a girl's apartment; and seeing stuff that related to her ex, well coming here kind of made me nervous"

"Well I can assure you right now" said Hannah with a laugh also. "That there is nothing at all in this house that can even be traced back to my ex boyfriend; I gave him all that shit back when broke up"

"How long ago was that?" asked Blaine, looking to her. "If you don't mind me knowing?"

"I don't mind, talking about it. It's fine" replied Hannah, with a smile to him. "And it was over a year ago now, more so a year and a half ago that we broke up. So he is well and truly out of my life now"

"Okay, yeah" said Blaine, with a nod. "That's good"

"I still can't imagine it's being easy though for you" said Hannah looking to him. "And what you went through with your ex, and then seeing her a few months ago; and my blurting out that bit about her tattoo"

"I am actually really okay with it now" replied Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "I get that Mikki and I weren't meant to be"

Hannah looked to him with a nod; and picked up the laptop computer that was on her coffee table; and opened it. "So have you seen the photos from Marley and Ryder's wedding?"

"Umm no" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I was thinking they hadn't got them yet, since I haven't seen any posted on Facebook or that"

"No, they have them" replied Hannah, with a smile as she went into a folder on her computer. "And so do I, since I kind of have an in with the photographer; and also as well Marley said it was okay for me to have the ones that I was in and some of the group photos"

"Okay cool" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Hannah flicked through the photos quickly looking at them at the same time.

"Patty actually took a couple of nice, albeit sneaky ones, of the two of us dancing" said Hannah, with a laugh; as she continued to look.

"Really?" asked Blaine, with a laugh also and Hannah nodded her head; as she stopped tapping on the keys of her laptop and then showing Blaine the screen.

"See" she said Hannah, with a smile to him; and Blaine looked to the screen with a smile also.

"That's a really nice one" said Blaine with a nod, looking at the photo of the two of them dancing and just happy talking with one another at the same time.

"Yeah I really like it too" said Hannah, with a nod. "And then the rest of them are just general group wedding photos, probably most of them not ones you'd want to be seeing since your ex is a lot of them"

"It doesn't bother me at all now" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "If she and I hadn't broken up, then I'd not be here talking with a pretty amazing girl at the moment"

"Oh you think I'm amazing now, do you?" asked Hannah with a laugh and smile to him.

"Yeah, I do" said Blaine, with a nod. "I feel as if you're so much more open and willing to share stuff with me; and I like that"

"Well anything you want to know" replied Hannah with a smile to him. "I will tell; because I don't want there to be secrets between us. I've seen what that has done to relationships before, not just your previous one; so secrets is something I definitely don't do, whether they be that of in a romantic relationship or even a friendly one"

"I'll try and be open as well" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "I can sometimes be a little guarded because I have been hurt in relationships; and then there was the whole thing with Quinn passing away and that really messed me up, losing my big sister so suddenly like that"

"I completely understand" replied Hannah, with a nod. "And you can take all the time you need, but do know that you can trust me completely. I won't hurt you, I promise"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod; as the over timer went off.

"And that would mean that dinner is ready to be served" said Hannah standing up. "Come on into the kitchen and we can eat; and talk some more also"

"Sounds great" replied Blaine, with a smile as he too stood up as well and the two of them headed to the kitchen to eat the dinner that Hannah had prepared; and get to know one another just that little bit better.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Getting back to the house, after having dinner over at Hannah's house; Blaine opened the front door and walked into the house, and saw Puck and Sam on the sofa watching a football match.

"Hey guys" he said as he walked over to the armchair that was also in the living room and sat down.

"Hey man" replied Puck, looking to his brother in law. "Didn't think we'd be seeing you back here tonight"

"Yeah" said Sam, with a laugh. "We were already armed with reasons to tell the girls as to why you weren't here tomorrow morning"

"Did you think I was going to sleep with Hannah tonight?" asked Blaine, looking to the other two males. "Just because I went around to her place for dinner"

"We did kind of think that, yeah" said Puck with a nod.

"And let's face it, you have known girls for a lot less before you have jumped into bed with them" said Sam.

"In the past, yes" replied Blaine, with a nod also. "I would have been trying to get her in to bed a lot sooner, but look where that has got me, one night stands that don't mean anything; and an ex girlfriend who clearly only used me because she hadn't done anything in that time from when she left her ex boyfriend until I slept with her. So this relationship I am going to let progress at its own speed and if that is slow, then so be it"

"Wow" said Puck, looking to his brother in law with a small smile. "Nice to see, you're over the whole screw them and leave them phase"

"Definitely am" replied Blaine, looking to him with a smile also. "I do now kind of realize I want a relationship, and I think taking it slow with Hannah; might just work out"

"Well she is a nice girl" said Sam, and Blaine looked to him with a nod. "And when you do you know finally with her; don't worry about getting back here, Puck and I will totally cover bases with the girls for you"

"Thanks, appreciate it" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Yeah" said Puck, with a nod to his brother in law. "So how was dinner then?"

"It was good" replied Blaine, with a nod. "We got to talk some more, like actually really talk; since there was no one else around, and I do have to say I really do like Hannah"

"Maybe invite her around for dinner here next weekend then" said Puck; and Blaine looked to him. "We haven't really gotten a chance to get to know her yet, only know what you have told us about her. And also I think it will be good for the girls to meet her as well"

"Umm yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I'll ask her and see what she says"

"Are you nervous about us meeting her?" asked Sam, picking up slightly on Blaine's hesitation at the start.

"No, it's just that the last girl you really knew that I dated" said Blaine, with a small smile to him. "I just don't want you to compare Hannah to Mikki that's all"

"I am sure they are two vastly different people" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "And I can assure you, that Sam and I; and I will also talk with the girls too, that we won't make any assumptions of that kind"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod; and then continued to watch the football match with the two other guys, before they all headed to bed.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

The next weekend, having asked Hannah if she wanted to come over and meet those who he lived with; and her saying yes, the day off Blaine was nervously pacing back and forth in the living room, looking to his watch every few seconds, as it neared the time for her to arrive at the house.

"You know you're going to wear a trench in my floor" said Puck, with a laugh as he came out of the kitchen.

"What if she has bailed though" said Blaine, stopping his pacing and turning to look at his brother in law. "Maybe she just thinks this relationship or whatever we have at the moment, isn't something that she is wanting"

"Wow" replied Puck, looking to him with a smile. "You really have got it bad for this girl; and here I thought it was bad with, well yeah before"

"I just don't know how to be a boyfriend" said Blaine, as he started to pace again and quickly glancing at his watch. "Clearly I wasn't a good enough one for Mikki, as she went running back into the arms of her ex boyfriend; and what if Hannah is also going to realize that as well, that I am just a crummy kind of boyfriend"

"I doubt you are crummy at being a boyfriend, Blaine" said Puck, walking over to his brother in law and placing a hand to his shoulder; which in turn stopped his pacing. "You know you're actually a lot like Quinn, you wear your heart on your sleeve; although you tend to be a little bit more reserved then she was"

"I guess" replied Blaine, with a nod as the door bell sounded; and Puck looked to him with a smile.

"See she's right on time" he said, with a laugh and patting his brother in law on the back. "Go and let her in, and then bring her through to the kitchen. I'll get everything ready"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a smile and nod to him; as Puck headed back to the kitchen and he then walked over to the front door and opened it, to see Hannah on the other side. "Hi Hannah"

"Hi Blaine" she replied. "Sorry, if I'm late. I got talking with Patty on the phone at home; and it's sometimes really hard to get away from talking to her"

"No, you're fine, come on inside" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "You're actually pretty much on time"

"Pretty much on time?" asked Hannah, with a laugh as she walked inside and Blaine closed the front door behind her. "So that means you were keeping an eye on the time then?"

"A little maybe" replied Blaine, with a laugh also. "I just thought of began to think that you might not show up and, maybe well yeah"

"I've actually been looking forward to meeting your family and that" said Hannah with a smile to him. "I just hope that they like me, and that's what I was talking on the phone with Patty about"

"Oh, I'm sure they will love you" replied Blaine, with a smile to her.

"Yeah, I hope so too" said Hannah nodding her head. "Especially after hearing from my sister about how, well yeah let's not talk about the who and that"

"Why?" asked Blaine, looking to her; as Hannah sighed.

"Remember how I said that your ex, and who at the time was her ex dated Patty" said Hannah, looking to him; and Blaine looked to her with a nod. "Well as it turns out, one of his sister in laws, made it very clear that she wasn't who is now your ex, and who she much obviously preferred him with; and I guess that kind of makes me worried that your family will think the same thing"

"I can assure you that none of them will think that" replied Blaine, with a smile to her; and taking her hand. "Come on let's go in to the kitchen, before they get totally the wrong idea about what we are actually doing out here"

"Okay" replied Hannah, with a smile to; as Blaine lead her to the kitchen and they walked through the swing door into where the others were.

"Excellent timing" said Sam, with a smile as he placed down the bowl of salad that he had taken over and then sat down at the table along with the girls who were already seated.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile to his friend; as Puck who was grabbing a jug of orange juice from the fridge walked over to them and held out his hand that wasn't holding the jug, to Hannah.

"Hi Noah, but call me that and die" he said with a smile to him.

"Umm it's Puck, right" replied Hannah, looking to him and shaking his outstretched hand. "I mean that's what Blaine calls you"

"Yeah, it's Puck" he replied with a laugh. "And don't worry, I was only kidding about the die part"

"Okay, well it's nice to finally meet you Puck" said Hannah, with a smile to him.

"You also, we've heard lots about you" said Puck, with a smile to her and then quickly winked to his brother in law. "Come and sit down, hopefully you like tuna bake"

"I love it" replied Hannah, with a smile; as she and Blaine walked over to the table along with Puck and the three of them sat down; and she looked at the others with a smile. "Hi"

"Hi, I'm Sam" said the blonde, looking to her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sam" said Hannah, with a quick smile to him; and then looked at the three girls, giving them a quick smile.

"So these gorgeous girls are my nieces" said Blaine, looking to Hannah. "Beth who is almost twelve, Alyson who's ten and then Penny who is six"

Hannah looked to each of the girls as Blaine pointed them out to her, and nodded her head. "It's really lovely to meet you girls"

"Are you Uncle Blaine's new girlfriend?" asked Alyson.

"Umm, well we're friends" said Hannah, looking to her with a smile. "And I really do like spending time with him"

"Okay" replied Alyson, looking to her with a nod. "Just as long as you promise not to make him cry like Mikki did"

"Aly, I love your honesty sweetheart" said Blaine, looking to her niece. "But let's not talk about that right now"

"Well she did make you cry" replied Alyson, looking to her uncle. "And I don't like it when you're sad"

"I know, and thank you sweetheart" said Blaine, with a smile to her; as Alyson looked to Hannah.

"Just as long as blondie here knows, I'm watching her" said Alyson.

"Okay Aly, that is quite enough" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"It's fine really" said Hannah, with a laugh and looked to Alyson. "I think it's rather sweet that you're looking out for your uncle, shows you love him very much"

"Right, so how about we eat, huh" said Sam, with a laugh. "Now that is all out of the way"

"Sure help yourself to tuna bake and salad, Hannah" said Puck, with a smile to her.

"It all looks really nice" she said with a smile as they all started to grab food for themselves. "And I really hope you didn't go to any trouble for me"

"Oh like the three courses you cooked when I went around to your place" said Blaine, looking to her with a laugh.

"What I like to cook" she replied, with a smile to him; and Blaine gave her a smile as well whilst nodding.

"So Hannah you're a teacher, right?" asked Puck; and Hannah looked to him with a nod.

"Yes" she replied as she took a small bite of the tuna bake. "I teach at San Francisco School of the Arts"

"And that's how you know Marley" said Sam, looking to her as he too ate some food.

"Well actually I met Marley when I was doing my teaching degree" she replied, looking to Sam. "I took a year off after high school and did some travelling overseas, went to Europe and a few others places; and when I came back went to college then did my arts degree and when I still wasn't clear on what I wanted to actually do after I had graduated, I did my teaching degree and that's where Marley and I met"

"And Marley has been working there since you graduated college" said Sam; and Hannah looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, Marls was lucky enough to get a job teaching music there; but at the time there were no art teaching positions going, but two years ago one came up and I applied for it and I got it" replied Hannah with a smile to him.

"Did Blaine tell you he actually completed his teaching degree?" asked Puck, looking to her with a smile. "But yet he chooses instead to work in a bar, instead of teaching the language in which he is fluent in or even that of piano"

"He did tell me, yes" replied Hannah, with a nod. "And I guess teaching isn't for everyone; it's certainly not easy I know that much, but luckily I am at a great school; and I know that not every teacher can be that lucky"

"Well considering the ghetto schools that I got sent to for my placements" said Blaine, with a laugh. "It's a wonder that I even completed it at all"

"Who knows though maybe one day you might go back to it" said Puck, looking to his brother in law with a smile.

"Yeah Nick is always trying to get me too" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I honestly think that the only reason why he keeps working at the bar with Jeff and I, and that's to keep an eye on the two of us; well it's either that of he wants a few hours of piece from his girlfriend"

"I am very curious to meet this girlfriend of your friend" said Hannah, with a laugh. "She seems to be colorful"

"That would be one way to describe her, yes" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "I'll see if I can organize something one night with the two of them"

"That be good" replied Hannah, with a smile to him; and then whilst over dinner got to know not only Blaine just that little bit better, but also that of those he was closest to as well.

* * *

 _End Note: I want this relationship Blaine has with Hannah to go that of much different pace compared to that of how his relationship with Mikki went; and also for not only Blaine to have some reservations about rushing into something, but also Hannah as well having some reservations about maybe going too fast with it all; but also for them to feel really comfortable with one another as well._

 _The part where I do state what Blaine's college degree was in; is a further extension of what I have already established in 'Everywhere You Look" and that he majored in music and minored in French, and the teaching part he also did alongside with that; and it will be something as well that I do have him go back to as well in that also at one point._

 _There will be a few updates on some other stories soon, so please keep an eye out for them; as well as the couple of new ones I also to have planned also; and the best way to keep in the loop for this, is to drop an author follow and this will tell you when something new from pops up!_

 _As always thanks for reading; and until next time,  
Love KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also follows on the last chapter of this - I must say this story for me is very weird to write, in that I am writing Blaine with someone other than Mikki, who funnily enough I have no problems writing her with Sebastian.  
_ _However fleshing out a new character in the story is difficult; that being Hannah, I do have to not make her like any of my other characters; and along with that of the other characters introduced here that you will see, it does prove challenging when I have to try and make them different to others that I am currently also writing.  
_ _Of course there will always be similarities in personality with everyone, but I do try and make each character I write just that little bit different from others, because if not it would be boring to see almost carbon copies of all them._

 _Anyway, this chapter as you will see further goes into the progression of Blaine and Hannah's relationship - I do have a time line established now (one of many many that I have for my stories to keep where I am going on track) for this now; and how it connects into all the others in this spin off verse for 'Everywhere You Look'_

 _So as always quickly before I go, any character mentioned that is from Glee, I do not own. But any character you see that is not from there, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission!_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9-

With Thanksgiving approaching; Hannah who was going to be going to spend it with her parents in Cote De Caza, California; which was about an hour out from Los Angeles, knew that she wanted to be getting Blaine away from San Francisco, and the possible thoughts that might plague him over the holiday, since his ex girlfriend would be getting married near to the day of it.

After flying to Los Angeles from San Francisco, Hannah hired a car and was driving to her parents house; as Blaine sat in the passengers seat looking at the scenery as they went along.

"I've lived in California my whole life" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "And I have never been out this way, thank you for asking me to come along"

"Sure" replied Hannah, looking to him with a small smile. "Although I do have an ulterior motive, my parents and brothers have been asking to meet you as well"

"Well it's only fair since you have already met my parents" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Yes it is" replied Hannah with a laugh of her own. "And it's a pity that Patty won't be out for Thanksgiving, but I can understand why she isn't coming as it's not fair to leave her Mom on her own for it and also Christmas"

"Hopefully I can meet her at Christmas then" said Blaine, looking to Hannah with a smile. "I'm sure we've both got some interesting stories to share about ex's"

"I'm sure you have" replied Hannah, with a laugh as she turned into a gate community and Blaine looked around the houses as she drove towards her parent's place.

"Just how rich are your parents exactly?" asked Blaine, looking to her. "When you say they are comfortable, money wise; what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Umm, I don't know it depends what your definition of being rich is compared to that of being just having money" replied Hannah.

"Rich would be houses like this" said Blaine, as he looked at the ones they passed as Hannah drove and turned into another street.

"My dad works in stocks, so he knows how to invest money; and he's done that really well, as you can probably tell" said Hannah, as she pulled into a driveway. "And I never really thought of having money as being anything really, it may have provided me with an education, the opportunity to travel and also that of a place to live in as well; but I'd like to think it hasn't made me a snob or anything like that"

"You're definitely not a snob" replied Blaine, with a smile to her; as Hannah turned the ignition of the rental car off. "I just don't want your parents and brothers thinking that I am only with you because you have money; since I choose to work in a bar and forget that of using my teaching degree and live rent free with my brother in law"

"They won't think that at all" said Hannah shaking her head. "I've already told them why you live with Puck, and my mother was certainly very impressed with that part. And as for you working in a bar, do you know what my Dad did before he got into stocks; back when he was living in South Carolina?"

"No, you've never mentioned what he did" replied Blaine, looking to her.

"He worked at Bo-Jangles, and he always had an interest in stocks and all that and would study the flow and market of them; and that's when he started investing in some, which then lead to him working for the company that he now works for out here in California" replied Hannah, with a smile. "So if it's a person who understands why it takes time to find your passion, it's my Dad"

"And that change of direction didn't gel with Patty's mom" said Blaine. "Because I know you said she's the more artsy type, and by sounds of your dad; he was more career driven"

"Yep, that's why" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But regardless of that, they are still friends; which I do think is good especially for Patty; and also us since we do get to have her in our lives"

"It is" said Blaine, with a nod also and then looked up to house they were sitting before. "I guess, I'm just nervous because I've never gotten to the point where I have actually met any girl's parents before also"

"They will love you" said Hannah, with a smile to him; and opened her door. "Come on let's go and say hi, we can grab our bags a little later"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a smile to her also and opened his door to get out of the car; and closing up the door went over to Hannah and took her hand as she locked the car, before the two of them headed up to the front door; with Hannah ringing the doorbell situated near it, and waiting for no more than a minute, the door opened and on the other side was Hannah's mom.

"Sweetheart" said Janine Fletcher with a smile upon seeing her daughter.

"Hi Mom" replied Hannah, with a smile of her own as she gave her a hug; and Janine looked to Blaine.

"So you must be Blaine" said Janine with a smile to him. "Who my little Hannie has mentioned"

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a nod to her. "It's very lovely to meet you, and thank you so much for allowing me to come and spend Thanksgiving here"

"Oh well it's a lovely to finally meet you also" said Janine. "And you are very welcome here"

"Thanks Mom" said Hannah, as Janine held the front door open and both she and Blaine walked inside the house.

"Your home is spectacular" said Blaine, looking around; and Janine looked to him with a smile and then to Hannah.

"Thank you" she replied, with a smile to him and looked to Hannah. "Why don't you show Blaine around, and I will go and continue with organizing the dinner; and your brothers and father will be home soon"

"Sure Mom" replied Hannah, looking to her. "You weren't needing any help with anything?"

"No, it's all good" said Janine, looking to her daughter. "You entertain your guest"

"Okay" said Hannah with a laugh; as Janine headed back in the direction of the kitchen and she then looked to Blaine. "So do you want the grand tour, then"

"Umm yeah okay" replied Blaine, with a nod and smile; and then Hannah started to show him around her childhood home, before her father and brothers were home and they all sat down for dinner.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Shortly after that evening, when Hannah's dad, Brian; and her two younger brothers, Michael and Christopher; or rather Topher as the youngest one preferred to be called; were sitting around eating dinner at the table in the dining room, consisting of a pot roast and vegetables that Janine had prepared for them all.

"So this wedding, where you and Fletchie met; you were essentially really that of a crasher" said Topher looking to Blaine, with a laugh. "In that it was only really the groom wanting you there"

"Umm, well Marley; Ryder's wife now" said Blaine, looking to Topher also. "She did say it was okay that I was invited, but I do admit it was kind of that feeling as if I was sort of crashing it, rather that of being a guest, because it was really strange being there around that of my ex's family"

"And just like a wedding crasher you picked up on my big sister" said Michael looking to Blaine also; as Michael looked to his oldest son.

"Michael, that's quite enough of that" he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure there are other things that we can talk about at the dinner table that aren't going to make our guest feel uncomfortable"

"Sure, I guess I can stop" replied Michael with a sigh and looked to Blaine. "Sorry, man"

"It's fine" replied Blaine, with a small laugh; as Topher looked to him with a smile.

"Just one question first, before we don't talk about this again?" he asked.

"Okay" replied Blaine, looking to him.

"Yeah, so Fletchie was saying that your ex girlfriend; that Patty our half sister dated,she and him dated before she moved to California and you met her" said Topher. "Now is that really true, or is our sister totally pulling our leg on that one?"

"It's totally true" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Mikki who I dated, and Sebastian who your sister dated; they were together for like over six years before she came here, they met in college their sophomore year"

"Wow, that's some fucked up shit" said Topher.

"Christopher, language please" said Janine, looking to her youngest son.

"Sorry Mom" he replied quickly, looking to her. "But you got to agree it's kind of that; not to mention also really creepy as well"

"Yeah it is" said Hannah, looking to her younger brother. "And as Dad asked can we now, not talk about any of this now please; as the whole reason I asked Blaine here was for him to firstly get to know you all; and also secondly so he wouldn't be reminded of not so pleasant things this weekend in San Francisco, since those who we aren't going to speak any more of have in fact just got married"

"They married?" asked Michael, looking to his sister. "When?"

"Weekend just gone" replied Blaine. "And I only know that because Ryder who is Sam's brother who also lives with Puck; he and Marley were heading to South Carolina for the week"

"So Blaine; Hannah was telling us that you manage the bar you work at?" asked Brian subsequently changing the subject, and Blaine looked to him with a nod.

"Umm yeah" he replied with a small smile. "It's not the most noblest of work I guess, as my parents have often reminded me I did go to college and am wasting my degree; but I enjoy what I do"

"And it's teaching you studied also isn't it?" asked Janine.

"Yes" replied Blaine, looking to her with a nod. "Major in music and minor in French; and then teaching on top of that. I wanted to be either a music teacher or French teacher, but when I did placement; some of the girls in the classes very openly tried to flirt with me; and whilst going there is somewhere I would never go with a student, I was rather scared of what would happen if I was to turn them down"

"You thought that they would claim you had anyway" said Brian, and Blaine looked to him with a nod.

"I was yeah" said Blaine, with a small smile. "And it's probably really stupid to think that, and I admit my track record with girls hasn't been impressive, being that I might have had a lot of one night stands with those girls who are of legal age coming into the bar; and the fact that they might have found that out, it wouldn't have been the best look for me if someone had accused me of something"

"It's rather sad that you think that Blaine" said Janine, looking to him. "Because from what Hannah has told us you are quite a good piano and also guitar player; so for you not able to pass that skill on to others because of a fear such as you have, it's a sad reflective on our society nowadays"

"I do really want to teach maybe one day" replied Blaine, with a small smile to her. "And now maybe that I am older and not as close to the girls or guys even, that I'd be teaching; it might be okay"

"I can always ask if they need anyone at the school I am at" said Hannah, looking to him. "And I'm sure Marley would like the help sometimes, she's not much of an instrument player except for that of piano and really does focus more on the choral groups and such in the school"

"Yeah, baby steps into it might be good" replied Blaine, with a nod. "See if I could maybe see myself doing it full time"

"Although don't give up what you do at the bar, Blaine" said Brian, and Blaine looked to him. "It's always good to have something to fall back on, and besides a skill like what you have from doing what you do there; if teaching doesn't work out for you; it's something else you can rely on"

"I guess" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Hannah did mention that you use to work at Bo-Jangles before you got into stocks"

"I did" replied Brian, with a nod also. "And it was because I was able to show a good work ethic, that I was able to quickly get myself ahead; that along with a good ability in what I was ultimately interested in. And in life it's okay to have more than one interest, and even one job; we've become so focused on that of being one certain way and one way only, that we forget as human beings we have many different facets to that of ourselves that we very rarely explore"

"And also how you stepped up to help your brother in law when your sister passed away, for which I am truly sorry to hear" said Janine. "That is so noble of you; and not something everyone would do considering how hard it must also be for you since you would have known your sister your whole life"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile to her. "But I'd do anything for my nieces, and I was more than happy to go and help out; Quinn would have done the same for any of us, so for me to do that, and be around the girls, it's like a part of her will always be with me"

"I'm sure she is up there, smiling down on you and keeping you safe" said Hannah.

"I hope so" replied Blaine, with a nod to his girlfriend. "I do feel like sometimes I can feel her, so I really do believe she's like this guardian angel watching over me"

"Maybe it was your sister's doing too" said Michael. "Having your ex realize that she was still in love with her ex at the time; because she knew you two weren't a match; and instead somehow guided you towards Fletchie"

"That's just plain crazy Mikey" said Hannah, looking to her younger brother with a laugh.

"Well in my job, as a psychologist" said Michael, looking to her. "I have heard people come up with even crazier things then that as a way to explain things in their life, so you just never know what other forces are at work shaping your lives"

"Yeah, maybe" replied Hannah, looking to him with a nod; as Blaine looked to her with a smile, and the six of them continued to talk over dinner.

* * *

 _End Note: I hope that chapter is okay; as I have mentioned already it's still really hard to write someone with Blaine that isn't Mikki. So for me this is really a learning curve, in doing that.  
Hopefully Hannah's family don't come across as copies of that of any others I am writing also; as it is so hard to write a story and have so many different characters that of in it, and be different from that of one another._

 _But as always thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more updates on the other stories soon, which are hopefully just around the corner!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Apologies for the time it's taken to get another chapter of this up - but as you can imagine with so many stories on the go; it's hard to keep all the thoughts and ideas in my head at bay, and I write bits and pieces as they come to me of certain things, which normally don't formulate into that of complete chapters!  
_ _But thank you for sticking by whilst I have written this next one._

 _So this next chapter, sees Blaine taking a step towards that of a future for himself; that he probably should have done a long time ago, but it at that time wasn't right for him. It also sees how Hannah is willing to step up and take a stand for him; as she does maybe see a future with him, and thus proving more so that their relationship might be a long term one and not something like his previous one with Mikki was._

 _That is all I will say, without giving away too much; so as usual you know the drill. Any character you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me; but any characters you don't, they are property of me and can't be used without my permission._

Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 10 –

With the Thanksgiving break over; and back in California, Hannah walked into the staff room of the high school where she taught and saw Marley sitting at one of the tables, eating her lunch and looking to something on her phone.

"Hi" said Hannah as she approached the table, looking to the girl who she had once roomed with and also only a few months ago had been a bridesmaid for at her own wedding.

"Oh hi" replied Marley, looking up to her with a smile as she put the roll that she was in the process of eating down. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good" said Hannah, as she sat in one of the vacant chairs at the table. "Went and saw my parents, took Blaine along with me also"

"Wow, meeting the parents already, huh?" asked Marley, with a laugh. "Must be serious"

"Maybe yeah" replied Hannah, going slightly pink in the face. "He's a nice guy, and he's been through a lot lately with stuff"

"Yeah" said Marley, with a nod and giving her friend a quick smile. "I guess it took his mind off other stuff as well"

"It did, yes" replied Hannah, with a nod also. "So how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Really great" said Marley, looking to her friend with a small smile. "It was nice, being able to spend it with not just my Mom's side of the family as we would maybe usually do; but also to see my Dad's side as well, and my cousins there, was really good"

"Not to mention your sister also did get married the weekend just before it too" said Hannah, with a small smile also. "I saw some of the photos that you posted afterwards, I loved the bridesmaid dresses"

"Yeah, they were really nice" replied Marley, with a nod. "And now we're all kind of wondering, when possibly my other sister Kitty is going to be getting married; since it's very obvious that she likes Artie who she is dating, but at the moment via long distance since he's in South Carolina and she at the moment is in Las Vegas"

"They will I'm sure, when they're ready" said Hannah, as Marley gave a nod of her head. "And I was actually wondering if I can ask you a serious question?"

"Serious question?" asked Marley, looking to her. "Sounds rather serious"

"It is, kind of yeah" replied Hannah, with a small laugh. "But as I am sure you're aware, Blaine did study to be a teacher"

"I do remember him saying something about that once, yes" said Marley, with a nod.

"Okay, good" replied Hannah, as she took a small little breath. "There was some discussion over Thanksgiving, and I'm not sure if you're aware as to why Blaine didn't use his teaching degree; but he's now kind of maybe interested in seeing if that could possibly be something he'd be interested in; and I thought since he is really good with music and that; that you might possibly need assistance"

"Well it wouldn't be up to me, to hire him" replied Marley, looking to her friend. "You'd have to ask Haskins that one, I can't say yes or no"

"I wasn't asking you to say yes or no, as to hiring him" said Hannah. "I was just wondering if you would be okay with me broaching the subject with Haskins, about maybe giving Blaine a small little job here; not having him take over your job; but helping you out where it's needed, say like with piano or guitar, stuff like that"

"You can ask, yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "I certainly don't have any problems with Blaine, and I don't have any problems with getting the help. It might be something that will be good, later on down the road, if I need to take any time off"

"Okay, great thank you" said Hannah, giving her friend a smile. "I just really hate to see Blaine having all this potential and it going to waste; and he does seem really interested into maybe starting actually teaching for a job"

"It will be good to have some help" replied Marley, giving her a smile also; and the two girls continued to speak whilst eating lunch, until it was time to head back to their afternoon classes for the day.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

That same week, Friday, after Hannah had spoken with her boss on the Tuesday, and also given him a copy of Blaine's CV, after parking in the visitors car park; Blaine headed up the to the main building of the San Francisco School of the Arts, where both Hannah and Marley worked; and where maybe he could be quite soon also potentially working as well.

Going to head up the stairs to the where the office was located; he saw Marley standing just near the door; and taking a deep breath headed over to the sister of his ex girlfriend, reminding himself that it was not in his best interest to say anything rude to her, as it could very well ruin any chances of him working at the school, if she was to relay this to the principal of the school.

"Marley, hi" he said, as he climbed the stairs; and Marley who was looking at something on her phone, looked up to with a smile.

"Blaine, hello" she replied, as she placed her phone into the pocket of her jeans. "How are you?"

"I'm good" said Blaine, with a small nod and smile to her. "And yourself?"

"Very well" replied Marley, also with that of a nod. "I got Principal Haskins to organize this meeting with you on my free period, since he did ask that I be there as well, and thought I would meet you out front, so that way you wouldn't get lost trying to find your way to his office, since it's not entirely at the front of the school"

"Thank you" said Blaine, as Marley opened the door to the building; the two of them walking inside. "That's kind of you"

"Well it's only because I wish someone had done so for me when I first came here for an interview" replied Marley, with a laugh. "It's very daunting stepping into a school and not knowing at all where to go"

"Much like how it was when we started high school, I'd imagine" said Blaine, with a laugh; as the two of them walked down the corridor, heading past one office that read Guidance Counselor; before heading into a large area with big reception and what was also that of sectioned off offices.

"Hi Courtney" said Marley, as she approached the girl seated at the desk. "Principal Haskins is expecting myself and also Blaine Anderson for an appointment"

"Sure Marley" replied Courtney, looking to her with a nod. "I will let him know that you're both here"

"Thanks" said Marley, giving her a quick smile; as Courtney picked up the phone to call through to the principal; and turning she looked to Blaine to see him looking around the office of the school.

"Everything okay?" she asked; as Blaine looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, fine. Just been a while since been in an actual school that isn't for that of younger children" he replied.

"I guess the only schools you've been to recently" said Marley, with a small laugh. "Are the ones where you have had to pick up your nieces from"

"That indeed" replied Blaine, with a small laugh also; as the door to one of the offices opened, and a man aged in his late forties headed over to them.

"Marley" he said, quickly looking to her; and Marley quickly returned a smile to him, replying "Hi Mr Haskins" as he looked to Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, is it?"

"Yes sir" replied Blaine, holding out his hand. "Lovely to meet you"

"You also" said Mr Haskins, shaking that of Blaine's hand; and looked to Marley and Blaine. "Why don't you both come into my office, and we can talk"

"That would be great" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Mr Haskins started back to his office, but momentarily stopped by that of the receptionist on the desk.

"Courtney, please hold my calls for me" he said. "And any trouble, have Jen deal with it"

"I can do that" replied Courtney, with a nod. "And I'm sure Jen will just love having to deal with the trouble students, if there are any"

"Sure there won't be" said Mr Haskins, with a laugh; and continued to his office, both Marley and Blaine following behind him. "Please take a seat" he said, as they entered into this office; and him closing the door behind them as he then went to his own chair behind that of the desk.

"So Blaine, I got your CV from Hannah" said Mr Haskins, as he opened a folder that was on the table; and looked to it quickly. "I see you're a San Francisco native"

"Yes, I am from here" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Went to St. Ignatius"

"Very good school" said Mr Haskins, with a nod also. "We actually liaise with them in regards to programming quite a bit, so having an ex student interested in being apart of the teaching staff is always quite good"

"It was a really great school, yes" replied Blaine, looking to him. "And I still have some very good friends, from my time there as well"

"That is good" said Mr Haskins, looking to him with a smile. "And I notice here that it says at the moment you are managing the bar at the Smash Club; can I ask as to why that is, and not utilizing your teaching qualification which I can see from here you have?"

"I don't know how much Hannah divulged to you" replied Blaine. "When she asked if she was able to pass my CV over"

"Not actually much at all" said Mr Haskins looking to him. "All she did was ask was that if I was maybe interested in taking a meeting with you, and I said I would"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod as he also took that of a small breath. "When I was doing my teaching placements, towards the end of the degree; I found that female students, were often quite forward in their approach to me, and it made me rather uncomfortable; not that it's something that I would ever act on, just back then not having more life experience; I wasn't sure how they would take the my turning down of their advancements against me, and maybe thus ruining my career before it could even start"

"It's good to hear that you would never act on it Blaine" said Mr Haskins, looking to him with a nod. "I have heard, but shall I make clear not known any; where teachers, and not just male ones but also females as well; have had advancements made on them by students and have acted on it"

"Yes, I have too" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And I don't want to end up in jail"

"I doubt anyone would" replied Mr Haskins, with a laugh. "But in getting back to why you are here; I can honestly see from what I have read, that you do seem to have a good background; having gone to Ignatius, and the fact that you have also given yourself life experience; can also be rather helpful as well in this kind of work as well; as it does make the students respect you more"

"I'm not asking that you give me too much to begin with" said Blaine, looking to the man sitting before him and Marley. "I just want to maybe see if this is good for me, follow Marley and take lead from her"

"And Marley" said Mr Haskins, looking to her. "I know you asked if you were able to be here, since this is on your free period when you asked when I have it; so can I assume you're okay with maybe giving Blaine a trial run at the school"

"I'd be fine with it" replied Marley, nodding. "I think it will be good to have some help; and I do believe that Blaine has a lot of musical talent"

"I hope you're not basing that of a certain performance?" asked Blaine, with a small laugh; as Marley shook her head, and Mr Haskins looked between the two of them.

"You would have no problems with having to take direction from Marley, Blaine?" asked Principal Haskins; as Blaine shook his head.

"No" replied Blaine, looking at him and then quickly to Marley. "I've known Marley for quite some time now, and whilst I will be completely forthright in saying there were for a while some issues there; I can and would do as Marley said, knowing full well that she is the music teacher and I would be something of an assistance to her"

"May I ask what issues these were?" asked Principal Haskins, looking to both Blaine and Marley. "Purely because I don't want it to spill over in to work; and have to play the bad guy more or less so to speak, and reprimand anyone for inappropriate conduct"

"If Marley is okay with you knowing then I can tell you" said Blaine; and looked to Marley and nodded.

"I have no problems with Richard knowing the past history between you and I" said Marley, as Blaine nodded and looked back to Principal Haskins.

"You might be aware that Marley's older sister, was living here for a while" said Blaine; as Principal Haskins nodded, looking to Marley.

"The journalist" he said. "The one who was co host of the morning show"

"Yes, Mikki" replied Marley, with a nod. "That's her"

"Okay, and did you know her also Blaine?" asked Principal Haskins, looking to him. "Did something happen between the two of you, that I should be concerned as to what that was?"

"No concern to be had" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "It's just I dated Mikki for a few months, and we ended and not in the best way; when she realized she still had feelings for her ex back in South Carolina, and I was kind of bitter about that for quite a while; and even at one point took some of that out on Marley, because being Mikki's sister and all that; it was like I could vent my anger towards her to Marley"

"I'm sorry to hear that happened, Blaine" said Principal Haskins, giving him a small smile. "But they do say that everything happens for a reason; and what happens makes us stronger and can also lead us to more where we really are meant to go"

"I do think that now" replied Blaine, with a nod. "If Mikki hadn't gone back to her ex, then I wouldn't have met Hannah; and probably wouldn't be sitting here today"

"Very true" said Principal Haskins with a nod also. "So maybe there is even a small reason to thank Marley's sister"

"I think that would be possibly pushing it Richard" replied Marley, with a laugh. "But I do understand your point as to what you're saying"

"Well as long as you're both confident that this won't affect your work" said Mr Haskins, looking to the both of them. "Then I am quite happy to give you a trial run here Blaine, to the end of the year, and then next year at the start of January; we can maybe consider something permanent"

"Thank you, so much" replied Blaine, with a nod. "That would be amazing"

"Now, it will take me a while to get the paperwork all sorted for you to sign and all that" said Mr Haskins, looking to Blaine. "And officially I can have you start on Monday, but if it's okay with Marley here; then maybe you can shadow her for the rest of today, and get a feel for the school and all that"

"That's fine by me" replied Marley, with a nod looking to Mr Haskins and then Blaine, with a smile. "My Friday's are pretty laid back, so it will be a good introduction for Blaine; before that of the madness that can be Monday"

"Yes, Monday madness" said Mr Haskins with a laugh. "Something we all know too well here"

"If I can follow Marley around this afternoon that would be really great" said Blaine, with a small smile. "That's if I am not going to be an inconvenience for her"

"None at all" replied Marley, shaking her head; as the bell signalling that the current period had ended and that it was now lunch time for the student body as well as staff.

"And with that being lunch time" said Mr Haskins, with a small laugh. "I should let you both go and have something to eat. Marley can show you to the staff room"

"I can do that" replied Marley, with a nod; as Mr Haskins looked to Blaine.

"And if there is anything I can do for you then please know my door is always open" said Mr Haskins.

"Thank you" said Blaine, with a smile to him. "It's so kind of you to give me a chance here"

"You're very welcome" replied Mr Haskins. "And I will see you first thing here Monday morning, to officially start work"

"You will see me then" said Blaine, with a nod; as Marley stood up, as he too did also. "Thank you again"

"Yes thanks Richard" replied Marley, giving her boss a smile as she walked over to the office door. "I'll keep you posted on how Blaine goes"

"That will be good" he replied, giving Marley a smile as she opened the door. "See you both later"

"Yes bye" replied Blaine, giving his soon to be boss a smile as he walked over to hear Marley.

"Bye Richard" said Marley, with a smile; her and Blaine exiting his office, with Marley closing the door behind them.

"And I should thank you as well Marley" said Blaine, as he and Marley exited that of the office area; with Marley giving Courtney a small wave, before they started down the corridor heading to the staff room, among a influx of students who were now also heading to lunch. "After all the stuff I did, which you should maybe hate me for; it's nice to see you not holding that against me"

"We all have things that we should maybe be sorry for Blaine" replied Marley, looking to him as they walked. "And I do know that Mikki is also truly sorry for how things went down in the end; but everything for a reason right"

"Everything for a reason" said Blaine, with a nod; as they neared the staff room.

"So this is the staff room" said Marley, as they headed into the large sized room that was set aside for teachers. "We have a local bakery come in of a morning and bring muffins, that we obviously have to pay for; but it's just nice to have something if we're not particularly feeling like our actual bought in lunches"

"So we don't have to eat what the cafeteria serves to the students then?" asked Blaine, with a laugh; as Marley shook her head.

"No, not that the food here for them is bad" she replied. "But it's nice to have something provided for just the staff"

"Yes" replied Blaine, as he looked around the staff room; as other staff members walked into the room. "What about coffee, and all that"

"That is free, coffee machine right there" replied Marley, pointing to a coffee machine that was set up under one of the windows in the staff room. "And it does make excellent coffee"

"I might just grab a coffee then, if that's okay" said Blaine, as Marley nodded.

"That would be fine" she replied, giving him a smile. "And I will just get my lunch from the staff fridge"

"Sure" replied Blaine, returning the smile as Marley headed over to the fridge and he in turn headed over to the coffee machine, grabbing a paper cup from the stack and selecting to make himself a hot coffee.

Seeing Marley, having had gotten her own bought in lunch from the fridge, and had taken a seat at one of the tables in the staff room; he headed over to near her.

"Can I sit?" he asked; as Marley who had just taken a bite of her roll that she had bought with her, nodded. "Thanks" said Blaine, as he quickly sat down at the table with her, giving her a quick smile.

"Hannah should be here soon" said Marley as she swallowed the mouthful of food that she had. "Just takes a little longer for her to get out of her classes, since the students do have to clean everything up"

"That's fine" replied Blaine, giving Marley a smile. "I think this time talking with you one on one, is good; let's us put any past issues behind us"

"It does" said Marley, with a nod. "So your Thanksgiving was good? Hannah said you went to her parent's house for it?"

"I did go there, yes" replied Blaine, with a nod also as he took a sip of coffee as well. "And it was good. What about yours?"

"Mine was really good" said Marley, giving him a quick smile. "I obviously went to South Carolina, a little earlier then what would normally go; but it was a good day"

"And umm, before that?" asked Blaine, looking to her quickly before taking another sip of his coffee. "That was a good day as well?"

"You mean the wedding?" asked Marley; as Blaine gave a quick nod and small smile. "It was, yes. And right now, they're on a cruise heading to the Bahamas for eight days"

"Wow, sounds really nice" replied Blaine.

"Yes it will be" said Marley, with a small nod. "Ryder and I did a European one for our honeymoon, and it was amazing. I definitely recommend doing one, even if not for honeymoon; but just in general"

"I don't know how I'd go sleeping on a ship though" replied Blaine, with a laugh; as Hannah having finished up her in art room, headed over to the fridge and got her own lunch out and then headed over to where Blaine was seated with Marley. "But I'd be game to maybe give it a go"

"Give what a go?" asked Hannah, with a laugh as she took the seat next to Blaine; and looking to her boyfriend.

"Umm a cruise" replied Blaine, looking to his girlfriend in reply. "Marley was just saying that Mikki and Sebastian, were going on one for their honeymoon"

"Oh, really" replied Hannah, looking to Blaine and then Marley; who nodded. "Wow, that is something I could never do; I get really sea sick"

"Sea sick?" asked Blaine; as Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, it's terrible" she replied, looking to him. "As I really do love going out on the ocean, but I end up spending a lot of time by the toilet throwing up"

"Guess us ever going on a cruise then is out of the picture" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say that" replied Hannah with a smile to him. "If I can get something that will curb the sickness then I will take it"

"Okay, yeah" said Blaine, with a nod; as Hannah looked to him and then Marley.

"So can I assume that all went okay with Richard then?" asked Hannah, as Marley gave a nod; but thus allowing Blaine to tell his girlfriend how all of it went.

"It did" replied Blaine, looking to Hannah with a smile. "I start officially on Monday, but am also going to be shadowing Marley today"

"That's really great" said Hannah, with a smile and looked to Marley. "And thank you for being so open with this idea, of having Blaine help"

"As I said to Blaine, it's fine" replied Marley, looking to the both of them. "And I will need time off in a few months anyway, so having Blaine here to take on the classes whilst I am gone, it works well"

"Are you and Ryder thinking of maybe starting a family?" asked Hannah, as Marley shook her head.

"No, not for a little while" she replied. "But I do want to be able to have the flexibility to be able to go to South Carolina, when needed"

"Because Mikki could possibly have a child?" asked Blaine, as Marley looked to him with a small smile; not wanting to let on that it was indeed the reason why, and the three adults continued to talk and eat lunch, before the lunch period ended and Blaine went to follow Marley for the rest of the afternoon; and thus take his first steps into the actual world of teaching.

* * *

 _End Note:  
Obviously in this I wanted Hannah's relationship and her support of him, to be vastly different to that of what he had in the past with Mikki. Not that she wasn't (and also wouldn't be in the story 'Everywhere You Look', where they stay together; be anything but supportive) - but I did need her in ways to be an opposite of Mikki here; and for her to be helping Blaine come to the teaching job (as opposed to him in EYL); doesn't parallel that of his other relationship._

 _The next chapter, which will be up soon; and one that will contain spoilers for that of another story in progress of here, should be done soon; although I am not going to give a definite time frame on that one, as I can't say exactly when it will be; but just it will be soon.  
But what I can say, it's going to throw some curveballs for Blaine to overcome, not necessarily to do with his past; but more so do with his future._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you soon on another story!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Apologies for the wait in an update of this; but I have been trying to weigh up whether or not to continue that of the story where this initially came from "Everywhere You Look" and have as such decided to discontinue with that; but a more detailed reason as to why that is, is in an author note on that story._

 _So this chapter sees Blaine's relationship progressing to the point of him feeling confident enough to start introducing Hannah to his friends; and that of course does mean Juanita, who definitely was fond of Mikki; so that does in itself cause some challenges._

 _Also as well, it does see Hannah continuing to form a bond with that of Blaine's family as well; as the move forwards in their relationship with one another; and ultimately to the point of a forever with each other, and if you are reading the other stories that link in with this, you will know what I mean by that._

 _As always all characters you see belong to their respective owners; but all those that you don't recognize belong to me, at least in some way within this universe.  
Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

Spending the week, from Monday to that of Saturday morning; staying at Hannah's house, since it was closer to that of the school where they both would be teaching; the morning of the Saturday after having chose to spend one more night at his girlfriend's place, after the working week was over; Blaine and Hannah headed over to what was essentially that of his home still, for breakfast.

Entering through the kitchen door, and seeing Puck at the stove cooking what looked to be scrambled eggs and Sam at the kitchen table placing a jug of orange juice to it; he smiled at the familiarity of it all.

"Hey man" said Sam, looking to the two of them with a smile. "Hannah"

"Yeah, hey everyone" replied Blaine; as Hannah who standing next to him also added in a "Hello" as well, and upon seeing her uncle, Alyson who was helping to set the table; screamed and dumped the cutlery down to run over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Uncle Blaine, you're back" she said, as he looked to her with a laugh and also hugged her as well.

"By that reaction" he said, giving his niece a smile. "I am going to assume you've missed me"

"Missed you heaps" said Alyson, nodding. "And you're not allowed to leave again"

"Aly we spoke as to why Uncle Blaine hasn't been here this week" said Puck, from over where he was cooking. "And we also said, we can't expect him to stay with us forever"

"We know what you said Dad" said Beth, who had been getting the bread from the toaster when her uncle had entered and walking over to Blaine, and placing the toast to the table. "Still doesn't mean we can't miss Uncle Blaine"

"Of course it doesn't" replied Blaine, as he gave the oldest of his three nieces a hug. "And I missed you all so much; it was very quiet without the three of you around"

"So that means you won't do it again" said Alyson, looking to Blaine with a nod; who in turn just gave her a smile; as she looked to Hannah. "No more taking my uncle away, blondie"

"Hey, be nice" said Blaine, looking to her and then to Sam and Puck.

"I'm sorry Aly" said Hannah, giving the young girl a small smile. "If it's constellation I have bought him back haven't I"

"I guess, you have" replied Alyson, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "And I think Dad should just let you stay here now instead"

"Okay different subject" said Blaine, with a laugh; looking over to Puck who in turn looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Where may I ask is my other niece?"

"Penny is sleeping over at a friends' from school" replied Puck. "She'll be home a little later"

"Okay, yeah missed her as well" said Blaine with a nod; as Puck who had finished cooking headed over to the table with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and also some sausage as well.

"So how's the teaching been going?" asked Puck as he placed what he'd cooked down to the table; all of them taking a seat to start eating the breakfast.

"It's been great" replied Blaine, with a nod; as he took some bacon placing it to his plate. "I thought it might be hard with Marley being my boss in some ways; but it's actually been okay"

"So you're easily able to separate that now?" asked Sam, looking to his friend with a smile; as Blaine gave a nod.

"Not easy, granted" he replied, looking in return to his friend. "But I'm sure it will get easier as it goes on"

"Are you going to be here this week, Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, looking to him; and he in turn looked to his niece.

"I'll be here a few nights, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and giving her a smile. "Just last week with it being my first week, you remember how scary that can be starting something new"

"Sure" replied Alyson, with a nod. "And you were there when I got home to make sure I was okay; so I hope Hannah made you feel okay as well"

"Umm, yeah she did" replied Blaine, with a laugh as Hannah also gave a small chuckle as well; to which Puck and Sam both looked to them at interest with.

"Not appropriate breakfast conversations" said Puck, looking to his brother in law with a smile, as Sam gave a laugh and looking to his friend. "And especially not one that I need my daughters to be hearing of at their age"

"So what are the plans for today?" asked Sam, looking to the two other adults present at the table.

"Well tonight we're going to be having dinner with Nicky and Juanita" said Blaine. "So hence why I am not eating much here, not that I don't love your cooking Puck, just you know Red Lobster"

"Approve" replied Puck, with a nod.

"And apart from that nothing else much really" replied Blaine. "Thinking maybe that Hannah and I can hang out here for a bit with the girls, maybe do some stuff with them"

"I was going shopping with Connie" said Beth, looking to her uncle. "Her mom was going to drop us off at the mall"

"Well maybe if it's okay with you Beth?" asked Hannah. "I could come along as well, I do need to be getting something new to wear tonight; and you could help me pick it out"

"I can do that, yeah" replied Beth, looking to the Hannah with a nod.

"Okay great, I'll introduce myself to Connie's mom when she gets here; so she knows me" said Hannah, giving Beth a smile. "So she won't have to be worried about anything"

"Connie lives next door, so I was just heading over to her house when I was ready" replied Beth.

"Well we will do that then" said Hannah, with a laugh and smile to the young girl; as Alyson piped up with "Can I come as well"

"Of course you can" replied Hannah, giving her a smile; as Beth also replied with "No"

"Beth, let your sister go along as well too please" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"But dad, she'll want to go to all the kids stores" replied Beth, looking to him. "And that isn't where Connie and I, or even Hannah would want to go"

"I think we can get around all of them" said Hannah, looking to the older of the two girls with a smile. "I'm an excellent shopper, know where to find all the bargains"

"Fine" replied Beth, with a sigh and looking to Hannah, and then to Puck. "The little brat can come as well"

"I'm not a brat" replied Alyson, looking to her older sister. "You're mean, I want to spend time with Hannah too"

"And that's really nice of you both wanting to do that" said Blaine, looking to his nieces with a smile.

"It is" said Hannah, with a nod. "And I know where going to have lots of fun together"; and the six of them continued breakfast before Hannah, along with Alyson and Beth headed to the mall with that of Connie also; for a girls day out of shopping.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

That same evening having finally organised with Nick and Juanita, to go out to dinner with them; Blaine and Hannah headed to Red Lobster, where they had agreed to have their meet up.

"I have to say I'm more nervous about meeting this Juanita friend of yours" said Hannah, with a laugh. "Then I was meeting your parents and all that"

"Why is that?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as he found a car space and pulled into it; then quickly glancing to his girlfriend.

"Because from what you have said regarding her" replied Hannah, still with a small laugh. "She is rather scary"

"Not that scary" said Blaine, with a smile as he switched off the car's ignition. "More so she's fiercely loyal to those who she calls friends, and that can sometimes come across as her being a little scary"

"Okay" replied Hannah, with a nod. "I just hope I can get along with her, because I feel that if I didn't it could be very much mean end of us, if that were to be the case"

"I'm sure she will love you" said Blaine, as the two of them got out of the car and started heading towards the restaurant entrance.

"Did she love your ex girlfriend?" asked Hannah, as Blaine took her hand and shaking his head.

"I think they tolerated one another, for the sake of myself and Nick" replied Blaine. "But I don't think they particularly were fond of each other"

"Okay now I'm nervous" said Hannah, as Blaine opened the door to the restaurant to let them both walk inside.

"Don't be" said Blaine, looking to her and shaking his head again. "It was more to do with what Mikki did as a career, that saw them clash; and therefore since you're not even in that same area, you have nothing to worry about"

"She was a journalist" said Hannah, looking to her boyfriend. "How in the world would she have hated that"

"Because she's a cop, or in that general field of work" replied Blaine, as they stood near the sign that said 'Please Wait to Be Seated' and he saw Nick and Juanita already seated over at a table; with Nick giving a wave to his friend. "And she thinks they are scum of the earth"

"Oh" said Hannah, as one of the servers for the Red Lobster came over to them.

"Hi, table for two?" she asked, looking to them.

"Actually, those who we're having dinner with" replied Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "They're already here"

"Well go on through then" she replied, giving her a smile as Blaine nodded.

"Thank you very much" he said and looked to Hannah, who had seen Nick wave to them just before and was looking over to where they were nervously. "It will be fine, come on"

"Yeah fine" replied Hannah, with a nod as they started to walk over to the table. "Deep breaths, it will be fine"

"Yes it will be" replied Blaine, giving her a hand a quick squeeze before letting it go as they neared the table.

"Hey Blainers" said Nick, with a smile to his friend as he approached and stood up; giving him a quick hug. "How goes the crazy world of being a teacher?"

"Umm yeah it's been good" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Juanita stood up also, from her seat. "Interesting"

"Well I'm sure they are learning heaps from you" said Juanita, with a smile as Blaine gave her a quick hug also. "We've always been saying you have heaps of talent, and it's a shame to waste it"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "So I guess introductions then"

"That would probably be best Blaine" said Juanita, with a laugh. "As your girlfriend does look like she is ready to throw up"

"I'm fine" said Hannah, with a laugh as Blaine took her hand; giving her a smile and then looking to Nick and Juanita.

"So this is Hannah" he said. "And this is Nick and Juanita"

"Hi, it's really nice to meet the both of you" said Hannah, with a smile to them both.

"You as well" said Nick as he sat down at the table again, something which Juanita did also. "We've heard lots about you from Blaine"

"Yes Blaine has spoke about you two both a lot as well" replied Hannah, with a smile to him; as she and Blaine took at seat at the table opposite that of Nick and Juanita.

"I can guarantee all lies" said Nick, with a laugh and looking to Hannah. "Although I will gladly share some truths about Blaine with you, if you're interested"

"You want me to be telling Juanita, some truths about you?" asked Blaine, looking to his friend with a laugh also. "I bet there are still things she doesn't know about her fiancé"

"If you don't think I don't know how to extract information out of people, Blaine" said Juanita, looking to him with a smile also. "Then you really don't know me that well now", which in turn got a look of raised eyebrows from Blaine, as Juanita gave a little laugh. "Although in saying that some people I have met in the past, have been exceptionally good at lying"

"So the two of you are engaged?" asked Hannah, looking to Juanita and then Nick; as Juanita gave a nod, glad of the change of subject from her, with the previous one seeming to make Blaine just that little bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, only since Thanksgiving though" she replied, giving the blonde a small smile. "Nick asked me in front of my whole family, when he came around to my parent's place the day of it"

"Congratulations" said Hannah, looking to both of them with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Nick, looking to her with a smile also. "You took Blaine to your family for Thanksgiving, he was saying the other week"

"I did, yes" said Hannah, with a nod.

"Hopefully he was on his best behavior" said Juanita, with a laugh and looked to Blaine with a smile.

"Of course I was" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "What did you possibly think I would do?"

"Oh, I don't know" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "Do you remember when you first met me?"

"Okay, please do not tell Hannah about that" said Blaine, looking to his friend's fiancée and shaking his head.

"What happened when he first met you?" asked Hannah, looking to Juanita and then to Blaine who was still shaking his head.

"He came onto me with a really lame pick up line" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "Although it was a rather good one also, so I do have to give him points for that"

"And for also trying" said Nick, with a laugh.

"You tried a pick up line on your friend's girlfriend when you first met her?" asked Hannah, looking to Blaine, taken back by what she was hearing.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head and looking to his girlfriend; and then quickly to Juanita. "Hate you so much right now"

"No you don't" replied Juanita, with a smile. "Everyone loves me"

"Hmm" said Blaine, and turned back to Hannah. "I tried a line on Juanita, when she came to the Smash Club to look for evidence after it had gotten broken into; and at the time she wasn't going out with Nick, although unbeknownst to me or anyone else, they'd actually met already; and Nick had also flirted with her as well at the gym"

"So you didn't try to hit on someone's girlfriend" said Hannah; and Blaine looked to her shaking his head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. At least not knowingly" replied Blaine, giving her a reassuring smile. "I may have inadvertently in the past done so, but it's not something I plan to do in the future"

"Yeah, you're so whipped right now" said Nick, with a laugh; and Blaine looked to his friend with a laugh also.

"Says that guy who was so freaking scared of proposing to his girlfriend; and chose to do it front of her whole entire family" replied Blaine, giving him a smile.

"You haven't met all my family" said Juanita, with a laugh; as Blaine laughed as well. "If you think I'm scary, well my brothers have nothing on me"

"Yeah, and I wasn't going to have the brunt of my soon to be brother in laws, hating me" said Nick. "So I figured if none of them were liking me asking Juanita, at least my death would be quick and painless"

"Oh it wouldn't be painless" replied Juanita, looking to her fiancé with a smile. "All of them know how to inflict the maximum amount of hurt, believe me"

"I'm guessing you're okay though?" asked Hannah, with a laugh. "And they didn't do anything"

"No they didn't" replied Nick, looking to her and shaking his head. "I think they were relieved that Juanita was finally engaged"

"Okay, shut up" said Juanita, with a laugh as she looked to her fiancée. "So shall we order"

"Yes, I'm starved" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Didn't eat much all day, knowing that we were going to be coming here"

"Same" said Nick, with a laugh and looking to his friend; and the four of them continued to talk and get to know one another over that of dinner.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Having had their main meals, and Hannah finding that Blaine's friends were quite easy to get along with; excusing herself shortly before desserts came around, she went to go to the bathroom of the restaurant; with something Juanita also said she was needing as well, which got a stern 'be nice' from Nick before they both headed in that direction.

Standing at the wash basins, after both having used the facilities; Juanita leaned against the vanity of the bathroom, shaking off the water from her hands after washing them, and looked to Hannah.

"So you really like Blaine?" asked Juanita, looking to her; and Hannah grabbing some paper towel from the dispenser and quickly drying her hands, looked to Juanita.

"I do, yes" replied Hannah, with a nod; as she disposed of the paper towel into the nearby bin. "He's a really sweet guy, and kind and funny; virtually all things you could ask for in a partner"

"That's good to hear you say" said Juanita looking to her with a smile. "You're nothing like she who will not be named"

"I've heard enough about who she is" replied Hannah, with a small laugh. "To know her name is Mikki; and besides that Marley who is her younger sister is one of my best friends here, and it's because of being a bridesmaid at her wedding, that I got to meet Blaine"

"Oh, I know all that" said Juanita, with a nod. "I just also don't think it's wise to say her name in front of a mirror; she's evil enough that she could be almost like Bloody Mary if you say her name enough in front of one and jump through and kill us"

"I thought you were a scientist?" asked Hannah, with a laugh. "Didn't pick you for being one to believe in that sort of stuff"

"The stuff I see" replied Juanita, with a small smile to her. "Believe me that isn't nothing to believing in that of a little bit of harmless spooky fun"

"I guess you do see some pretty bad stuff in your work" said Hannah, looking to her with a smile as well.

"I do yes" replied Juanita, with a nod. "And it was one thing that irked me about Mikki"

"You said her name" said Hannah, looking to her with a laugh; as Juanita gave a laugh also.

"Yes" she replied. "Well what made me didn't like that of the many things about her, was that she would often ask me questions as to what has happened at things I've been investigating; and I don't know if you are even aware as to why that is all levels of inappropriate as there are things that we just can't share with the media at all; so for her to think just because she was Blaine's girlfriend for that short fleeting moment, that meant she could rifle me for inside information and further her career, really made me hate her"

"She is actually reporting the news now in South Carolina" said Hannah, looking to the other female. "So I guess she's furthered her career"

"Yeah, I'm sure she was a snake whilst doing so as well" replied Juanita. "People like her, make my job so much harder"

"I guess so" said Hannah, looking to her with a small nod; and also smile. "So what are your thoughts on me?"

"On you?" asked Juanita, looking to her with a smile. "That really depends, on one thing"

"What one thing?" asked Hannah, looking to her also; not sure what the other female could possibly even be angling with that question.

"Do you talk with any of your ex boyfriends still?" asked Juanita, looking to her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not that I think that is wrong, as I still talk with a few of mine. But what my relationship with them is; is not at all like the one shall not be named had with her ex. I certainly don't still tell Adam or Chad or Martin, that I love them and I will certainly never get back with any of them"

"I don't speak with any of my exes" replied Hannah, shaking her head. "And even if I did, I could never really see myself being with them again; there were reasons that we broke up and I wouldn't ever be thinking I could be with them again"

"Good" said Juanita, with a nod of her head. "That is what I wanted to hear; because the last thing I want is to see Blaine hurt again. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way, no one actually deserves to be treated that way; and what his ex did to him was beyond that of cruel"

"I think so too" replied Hannah. "And I promise you, there is nothing that you need to be worrying about with me"

"Glad to hear it" said Juanita, giving the blonde a smile. "Come on, we better get back out to the guys; otherwise they might be thinking I have hurt you or something"

"I get the feeling that this tough girl" said Hannah, as the two of them went to walk out of the bathroom. "It's a bit of act now"

"Kind of" replied Juanita, as she opened the bathroom door; the two of them heading back to the where the guys were. "That's not to say though, I can't inflict the maximum damage on someone if needed. I haven't studied multiple styles of martial arts for nearly all my life, just for fun. If need be I can and will do what I have to do in a situation where I feel the need arises to protect myself and that of my family and friends"

"Hopefully I'll never see that" said Hannah, with a laugh.

"Play your cards correctly" replied Juanita, with a smile to her. "And you never will"

"Okay" said Hannah, with a nod of her head; and the two of the walked back over to where Blaine and Nick were talking still, and sat down with the two guys again and continued on with what was to be the first of many double dates with the two of them.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After having finished their evening out with Nick and Juanita; Blaine who had driven that evening drove Hannah back around to her house, and pulling into the drive way; turned off the engine of the car.

"So you can come in for a little bit, can't you?" asked Hannah, with a smile as she took her seat belt off.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, looking to her with a nod as he also removed his seat belt as well. "But I do have to go back to Puck's tonight, since I did promise my nieces that I would be there when they woke up in the morning"

"That's fine" said Hannah, with a smile as they got out of the car and headed up to the front door of her house. "Those girls really love you"

"And I love them as well" replied Blaine with a nod, as Hannah unlocked the door and the two of them walked inside. "I would do anything for them and also anything to protect them"

"It's definitely one of the things that I do very much love about you" said Hannah, as she closed the door and they headed up to the main level of her house. "Seeing you with your nieces, makes me think that one day when the time is right you'll be a great dad"

"Yeah, I hope so" replied Blaine, with a nod; as they walked into the living area. "It's one thing to be great with my nieces though, it's a whole entirely different thing to be good with your own kids"

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful" said Hannah, with a smile. "So coffee, or tea?"

"Umm tea" replied Blaine, looking to her with a nod, and Hannah nodding also headed towards her kitchen to make them some tea.

Smiling as his girlfriend headed away, and going to sit on the sofa; he grabbed his phone from his pocket; and saw that a text message had come through from Nick.

 _Had a good time with you and Hannah tonight; and got to say I, as well as Juanita, do really like her. And I have been told to tell you by my fiancée, still can't get use to that...holy crap, I have a fiancée! Anyway, she said and I quote, 'you hurt Hannah, and my fist will meet your face'. So I would take that as approval from her! Happy for you man, you deserve it! Call me soon, and we will do coffee! N ;)_

Laughing as he read over what his friend has sent and thinking it was very much like Juanita to say what she had, but also find it interesting at the same time; since she'd never expressed that sentiment towards Mikki when he was going out with her; he typed back a message.  
 ** _  
Thanks for this evening, and making Hannah feel comfortable. She was really nervous to begin with, as I think my telling her how your fiancée can kind of be; did scare her a little bit. And yes, you do have a fiancée, a soon to be ball and chain and of course the one who is going to definitely be the boss in your marriage! But tell the better half of the two of you; that I will not hurt Hannah. She's an amazing girl, as you have probably already seen; and I do think I maybe even see a future with her! Did I just write that? Don't you dare tell your better half, I said that! Catch up for coffee soon be good, I think I will be needing to implement that teacher buddy system we said we'd always do back in college! Talk soon, B ;)  
_**  
Hitting send on the message to Nick, as Hannah came back into the living area with two cups of tea; she held the one out for Blaine to him, and he took it as she also then sat down next to him on the sofa. **_  
_**  
"So seems like you made a good impression on Juanita" said Blaine, as he put his phone down on the arm of the sofa and relaxed against the back of the sofa; slipping his arm around Hannah's shoulder as she also sat back.

"Really?" asked Hannah, looking to him as she took a sip of her tea; and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, Nick texted me" replied Blaine with a small laugh. "Told me that if I hurt you, Juanita is apparently going to punch me in the face"

"We had a little talk in the bathroom when we were in there" said Hannah, with a laugh. "And whilst it was clear she cared about you, I didn't think that would extend to me as quickly as that"

"Well Juanita is a good judge of character" replied Blaine, looking to Hannah with a smile. "So if she is willing to say that, then she must have really liked you"

"Yeah" replied Hannah, nodding her head. "I guess I was nervous about nothing then"

"Exactly" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "You had nothing to worry about"

"And I can't get over Jen, being Juanita's sister in law" said Hannah, with a laugh. "That was something I wasn't expecting"

"Yeah, me either. I didn't link it at all when Jen introduced herself as Jen Scott; that she and Juanita could possibly have a connection" replied Blaine. "And then Courtney being one of her best friends, just a small world indeed"

"It is" replied Hannah, with a nod; and the two of them continued to talk some more, before Blaine headed back around to his current place of residence; feeling fully confident in that of his current relationship, something which he had never felt before in any of his short term flings or even that of his previous ill fated relationship with Mikki; and he couldn't help but wonder if all those things were set out to test him, before he ultimately did find that one person he was really destined to be with.

* * *

 _End Note: Naturally I wanted Hannah to feel okay with that of Blaine's friends; and also as well it was important that Juanita see her in a totally different light to as how she saw Mikki; something which you will see later on in 'Live While We're Young' - when Blaine and Mikki are for the short time together in that._

 _The connecting of characters, and having Jen be Juanita's sister in law; and Courtney be her best friend...it's all part of my grand plan now for this extended lot of stories._

 _I do once again quickly apologize for not being able to finish 'Everywhere You Look', but I do feel that this version of Blaine in these stories, is much more suited to being with Hannah; just as Mikki is more suited to be with Seb._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading as always; and I will be back with another story update soon.  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves on this story so far; so this chapter is further stepping Blaine and Hannah to be an end game couple, and taking that next crucial step in their relationship.  
_ _There isn't really much else to say, without giving too much away; but soon I will be connecting this up more with the other stories that are within this universe and that will be done in many different ways. And remember if there are any characters you don't recognize from Glee, they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _So as always, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12:  
Having spent Christmas with that of Puck and his girls, and his parents as well as older brother Cooper and his wife Peyton, along with their children; who went around to the Puckerman house on the day of Christmas; he knew it was only a matter of time before he was grilled by his older brother, in regards to what his intentions were with Hannah; and when also as well when he would get to meet her.  
Taking his younger brother aside, to talk with him; Cooper looked to him with a smile, as Blaine spoke about Hannah, and who clearly had captivated him in such a way that there was a smile on his face, that being his older brother; Cooper had never seen on Blaine before.

"What?" asked Blaine looking to his older brother with a laugh, and Cooper gave a small laugh as well.

"Nothing" replied Cooper, shaking his head. "It's just nice to see you so happy about a girl and not have it be just that of being sex with her"

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to Hannah" said Blaine, looking to his older brother. "She's too nice, to even contemplate using for just that"

"Well it's nice to see you finally realizing that" said Cooper, nodding his head. "And I swear if you do not bring her out to LA soon, to meet me and Pey; then I will be coming here to meet her"

"Yeah, I already told you I would" replied Blaine with a laugh. "Just got to be a time when it's both good for us, with work and all"

"Look at you" said Cooper with a smile. "Mr working a proper job, with a serious girlfriend"

"Yeah so" replied Blaine. "Weren't you the one always telling me it was time to grow up and be responsible?"

"Didn't think you would ever step up and do it though Blainers" said Cooper, looking to him. "We all kind of thought that was it for you and you never wanted all this"

"I thought maybe at one point" replied Blaine, looking to his older brother with a small smile. "That I was doomed to be alone, after what happened with my ex"

"Hmm, yeah she was some piece of work alright" said Cooper with a nod. "I honestly wanted to go over to South Carolina and give her a piece of my mind"

"Wouldn't waste the energy on her" said Blaine, shaking his head. "She's never going to see the error of what she did; and I truly think now she never even cared for me"

"Well that is her loss" replied Cooper, with a nod. "And I'm sure the guy she is with, isn't half the guy my baby bro is"

"Thanks" said Blaine, with a laugh. "But you have to say that you're my big brother"

"I'm saying it, because it's true" said Cooper with a smile to him. "And I hope this Hannah girl knows what a truly wonderful guy you are as well"

"I hope so too" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And I do honestly see a future with her"

"Well, dibs on being your best man when you do get married" said Cooper with a laugh.

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a smile to him; and the two of them continued to talk with one another, about all things brotherly until the extended Anderson family left the Puckerman house bound for their own homes.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Heading back to San Francisco School of Performing Arts, in January; still as assistant to Marley, most nights during the week, with the exception of maybe one or two; were spent at Hannah's apartment.  
Towards the end of the month, with it being Friday; Blaine collected up that of his dirty clothes from the week, and headed out to the living area where Hannah was sitting on her laptop typing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay" said Blaine, as he placed the bag of laundry down and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Yeah okay" she replied with a smile to him. "But you do know I have a washing machine, right? And you can do your laundry here?"

"I know" replied Blaine, with a laugh and nod of his head. "Just I don't see how that would be fair, my using your power and water and all that"

"It's fine, really" said Hannah, as she closed up her laptop and placed it down to the coffee table in front of her. "And you just have to bring back clean stuff here anyway, for next week"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Just this is all new to me"

"It's new to me too" said Hannah, with a smile to him. "And I've actually been thinking, you're practically living here anyway, so maybe you might want to make it permanent?"

"Permanent?" asked Blaine, looking to her; his eyes widening in surprise. "As in I move in with you?"

"Yes" replied Hannah. "I love it when you're here, and miss you when you're gone"

"I miss you too when I'm not here as well" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "But I don't know about moving in together. Do you think we're ready for that?"

"Well we don't have any problems when you are here" replied Hannah, with a smile to him. "And I do hope that means that maybe we are heading down that path of one day maybe being able to live together"

"Yeah, of course" said Blaine, with a nod. "Just I've only ever lived with my parents, and then when out of college I lived with Nick for a while; and then I lived on my own for about six months, up until Quinn passed away and I moved in with Puck to help with my nieces"

"So the whole living with someone who isn't a friend or relative" said Hannah, with a small smile to him. "Is that what is scaring you?"

"It is" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And I don't want to screw this up with you"

"We won't know if we don't try though" said Hannah, with a smile. "And besides like said, we haven't managed to screw it up yet, and not only are we kind of living together; but we're also working together. So to me, that says I think we can do it"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, looking to with a smile also. "Can I think about this?"

"Sure, take all the time you need, honey" said Hannah, taking his hands and entwining her fingers with his. "I want both of us to be feeling that this is right. Not just me"

"That's the first time you've ever called me something like that" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile.

"Sorry" replied Hannah, giving a small laugh and looking to him with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks. "It just slipped out"

"No, it's fine" replied Blaine, with a nod and laugh also. "I actually like it"

"Really?" asked Hannah, looking to him. "I'd often thought it in my head, but haven't had the courage to say it out loud before"

"Well I don't mind it" replied Blaine, shaking his head with a smile to her. "Okay pookie"

"Pookie?" asked Hannah, with a laugh. "Is that what you want to call me?"

"I don't know, maybe" replied Blaine, shrugging his shoulders. "I might try a few before I settle on one I think actually fits you"

"Hmm, okay" replied Hannah, with a laugh. "But I do like pookie"

"Well we'll see then" said Blaine, with a smile to her and pulling her in towards himself and kissing her. "Snookums"

"Okay, no I don't like that one" said Hannah, looking to Blaine and shaking her head. "That just sounds kind of babyish"

"Okay, no snookums" said Blaine, with a laugh. "I'll work on"

"Sure, hon" replied Hannah, with a smile and kissed him. "So you going back to Puck's"

"I am yeah" said Blaine, with a nod. "But I will be around tomorrow, and I will think about the whole us maybe actually living together thing"

"Okay yeah" replied Hannah, with a nod also. "Take all the time you want though; I want this to be what we both want"

"Yeah" said Blaine, and quickly kissed her. "Love you"

"Love you too" she replied; and after kissing bye for a little longer, Blaine left Hannah's place to head back to the Puckerman house to spend the evening; and think if he really did think he was ready to make the move of moving in with the girl he really did see that of a future with, and if the time to do so was now.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Saturday morning, after having put a load of washing on the night before when he'd gotten around back to the Puckerman house, and then dried in the clothes drier over night; Blaine was in the laundry just off from the kitchen, folding all his clothes back up and trying to still think over what Hannah had said about them living together.

"It's like a kid who comes home from college every week" said Puck, as he came into the laundry with what he needed to be doing. "Does Hannah not own a washing machine?"

"Yeah, she has one" replied Blaine, looking to his brother in law with a nod. "And she did say I could use it"

"Then why are you not?" asked Puck, with a laugh. "And why the hell do you have to always come and take up space in mine, and use all the laundry liquid?"

"Because that means my washing would be in with hers" replied Blaine, as he continued folding his. "And that is just scary"

"You're not afraid of women's underwear are you?" asked Puck, with a smile.

"No" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I love women's underwear"

"Hmm, and I bet you love Hannah in it too" said Puck, with a laugh; and Blaine blushed ever so slightly and gave a small nod.

"Yeah" he said, with a small smile also. "And I was actually thinking, when you came in here about stuff"

"I don't want to know" replied Puck, shaking his head as he placed the laundry for him and the girls into the washing machine. "Please keep that stuff to yourself"

"No, it's nothing like that" said Blaine, shaking his head also. "And I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"Good, because you're like a kid brother to me" said Puck. "And I don't need to know what sordid things you and the girlfriend are doing"

"Wouldn't tell you anyway" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I was though thinking, more about what Hannah said last night before I came back here; and I don't know how you'd all feel about it?"

"Feel about what?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law, as he also set the washing machine for its wash and pressed start.

"Well as you are already very aware" said Blaine, looking to him with a small sigh. "I spend most nights during the week at Hannah's"

"Yes, very aware of that" replied Puck, with a nod to him. "So what you thinking about moving in with her?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Blaine, looking to him as he finished the last of the folding of his stuff.

"It was just a guess actually" replied Puck, with a smile; as Blaine nodded. "But also as well it's something I have been expecting for a now, especially since you've been spending most nights there already"

"Yeah, Hannah asked me yesterday if I wanted to" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"And?" asked Puck, leaning against the bench and looking to his brother in law.

"Well I kind of do, want to move in with her" said Blaine, looking to Puck with a small smile. "But also as well I made a promise here to you, and to be here to help with the girls"

"And I am always going to be so very thankful that both you and Sam stepped up to help me" replied Puck, with a smile to his brother in law. "But it was never meant to be permanent, and definitely not a stop you from finding your own happiness"

"So you'd be okay with this then?" asked Blaine, as Puck gave a nod.

"I would" he replied. "Especially if it's something you really want to do"

"Yeah it is" said Blaine with a smile to him. "And whilst it's not something I've done before and also the thought of it kind of scary; I do think it's the right time for me to do it"

"I do too" replied Puck, with a smile also. "And honestly, I think Hannah is a wonderful girl and I am really glad you too found one another"

"Yeah, she is wonderful" said Blaine, with a smile and nod. "And I know I was dreading going to Marley and Ryder's wedding; but if I hadn't I wouldn't have met her"

"See so it worked out to be a good thing, didn't it" said Puck with a laugh. "Mikki running back to be with her ex, wasn't the end of your life after all"

"I guess not" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I wonder now, if she and I would have ever been happy together" he continued as Puck looked at his brother in law with a small smile. "The dynamic and the relationship that I have with Hannah, is so much different and honestly so much better than the one I had with Mikki, that I honestly could not have seen us lasting"

"Well I think it's all worked out for the best" said Puck, with a smile to him. "And if you think you need to move in with Hannah, and start on a new chapter of your life. Then do it, I am not going to hold you here"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a smile to his brother in law also. "I guess I'll let the girls know over lunch that I'm going to be moving out"

"Well, just because you are" said Puck, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Does not mean you be a stranger now"

"I won't" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "You're still my family, and I'm going to honor my promise to always be there to help you, with whatever you need"

"It just won't be in a live in basis" said Puck, with a smile to him; as Blaine shook his head.

"I might go and pack up some of my things upstairs" said Blaine, with a smile to him.

"Sure" replied Puck with a nod. "Let us know if you need any help"

"I will, thanks" said Blaine, and collecting up the washing that he had folded; then headed upstairs to what was for the time being still his room, to pack up all that he needed to move in with and live with Hannah.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Having spoken with his nieces and also Sam over lunch that same day, and telling them that he would be moving out and going to go and live with Hannah; all whilst reassuring his young nieces that he would still be there for them. He packed up what clothes and personal belongings that he had, that hadn't gone into storage when he moved from living in his old apartment to move in with Puck. Driving his car around to Hannah's place and pulling into the driveway in front of the garage where Hannah's car was parked and switching off the engine, he got out of the car and grabbed for the time being the same bag that he'd taken yesterday from her house, and walked up to her front door and opened it with the set of keys that he had for his girlfriend's house; which she'd given him since he was spending the weekdays there and therefore making it easier for him to enter when he ever needed too.

Heading up the stairs to the first level of what was now also his place of residence; he walked around into the living room, and saw Hannah sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi" he said, placing his bag down and heading over to his girlfriend; who in turn looked up with a smile to him.

"Hi" she replied, as Blaine sat next to her and she put a bookmark into her book and placed it to the side table near her. "You're all good for another week?"

"Well yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod to her and pulled her over more towards himself and kissed her. "Or you know maybe longer?"

"Longer?" asked Hannah, looking at him and Blaine nodded.

"Uh huh" he said, with a smile and quickly kissed her once more. "I thought all last night about what you asked me, and I also spoke with Puck this morning as well"

"And, you've decided yes?" asked Hannah, with a smile to him as once again Blaine nodded a huge smile forming over his face.

"That's if the offer is still standing" replied Blaine. "Keeping in mind, I have told my nieces that I am leaving to come live here with you; and if I was then turn around and go back there, then you may not be their favorite person after that"

"Of course the offer still stands, monkey" said Hannah, with a smile to him. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you here"

"Hmm okay" replied Blaine, with a nod. "So if it's okay I'm here, then I'm here. I'm moving in with you"

"Definitely fine by me" said Hannah, with a smile and kissed him; letting themselves for a moment get taken in my that of the kiss.

"Got to ask though?" asked Blaine, being the first to move from their kiss. "Monkey, what's that about?"

"Well if you can try out cutesy nicknames for me" replied Hannah, with a smile and laugh. "Then I think it's equally as fair that I have one for you too"

"I guess" replied Blaine, with a nod. "So why monkey?"

"Because you're cute and crazy like one" she replied. "And also growing up, I totally loved monkeys and well I totally love you; so I think it's fitting"

"Yeah, okay sure thing pookie" said Blaine, with a laugh and tapping her on the nose. "But let's keep the cutesy nicknames just here when we're here at home"

"Sure" replied Hannah, with a nod. "I like the sound of that as well, home. Our home"

"Same here, mon chéri" said Blaine with a smile to her.

"That's French, right?" asked Hannah, looking to Blaine as her gave a nod.

"It means my darling" he replied, with a smile to her as Hannah smiled at the name also.

"Well you can call me that in public, mon chéri" she replied. "I don't mind that"

"Okay, yeah count on it" said Blaine, kissing her. "So did we want to get my stuff in from my car; and get it all unpacked?"

"We could" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But I think there is something else I would rather being doing first to celebrate that you are now living here"

"Oh really?" asked Blaine, with a smile and laugh. "And just what did you have in mind Miss Fletcher?"

"Hmm well if you come on upstairs to our bedroom" replied Hannah, standing from the sofa; as Blaine also stood up as well. "Then you just might find out"

"Okay, yeah. Our room" said Blaine, with a nod and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Unpacking my stuff can wait. We need to celebrate"

"Yes, we do" said Hannah with a nod as well; and the two of them headed upstairs to now what was their bedroom, to celebrate Blaine officially moving in to live; and further cementing them as that of couple and not something now that was just that of a fling or even a casual thing between them.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter?! I have to say it is so weird to write Blaine with someone who isn't Mikki; and be him all sweet and caring and stuff like that. But hopefully it's coming across as natural with Hannah and Blaine's relationship; and not at all forced like I am trying to make something happen that isn't there._

 _So next chapter will be up soon, and that is going to be further exploring just how Blaine is really changing and beginning to see that all that happened was for a reason, even though there will be times that thoughts of self doubt will still creep in to him; as seen in connecting stories. I can assure you though his love for Hannah will not go away, and I am not going to hurt him again...what Mikki did was enough to hurt him, and I am not that cruel._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you again soon.  
_  
 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also the author alerts and faves, since the last chapter!  
_ _So this chapter sees Hannah, meeting Blaine's brother and his family; and the chaos that ensures there with it being Cooper and his kids!_

 _All the Glee characters belong to their respectful creators; however any other character in this story mentioned have been created by me and cannot be used without my permission - so that means, Hannah, Peyton and all the new Anderson offspring that we are seeing in this chapter; therefore are created by me and cannot be used without my saying._

 _Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think at the end!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13-

Having invited his older brother and sister in law; along with that of their four children over to his and Hannah's house one weekend in February, after getting constant calls from said older brother as to when they were going to get to meet Hannah, Blaine finally invited them over.  
Being told to stay out of the kitchen, by his girlfriend; he was sitting in the living room, speaking with Nick over messenger; and was pulled out of what he was doing by Hannah who came in from the kitchen with a plate.

"Can you please try this" said Hannah, sitting next to him on the sofa; as she also picked up what was on the plate and held it out to him.

"What exactly am I trying here?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a smile as he let her put into his mouth; enabling him to then chew it.

"Cranberry Brie bites" replied Hannah, looking to him. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, great" said Blaine, with a smile to her as he swallowed. "But you don't have to go to a lot of fuss you know" he continued with a laugh. "It's only my brother and that"

"I know, you've said that" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But I want them to like me"

"And they will" said Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissing her. "There is nothing literally they will not love about you"

"I just want to make a good impression on them" said Hannah, with a small smile to him. "Try this one"

"Pookie" said Blaine, with a laugh; as Hannah pointed to another of two more appetizers on the plate she had.

"Please, just tell me if they're okay" said Hannah, looking to him; and Blaine gave a quick nod as he picked up one of them.

"This is?" he asked, as he ate it.

"Sweet Potato and Avocado Bite" replied Hannah, as Blaine chewed; muttering a "That's amazing" with his mouth still full, and Hannah smiled as she pointed to the next one. "And that is a mini Corndog Muffin"

"My brother is going to be thinking that looks like something entirely different" said Blaine, with a laugh as he picked it up, and took a bite out of it and chewing. "But that's good too"

"What will Cooper think it looks like?" asked Hannah, as Blaine finished off the last part of the mini muffin and gave a laugh; placing one of his hands on Hannah's breast.

"Oh my god" said Hannah, looking at him in horror. "They do look like that"

"Yeah kind of" replied Blaine, with a nod and laugh. "But you know what, if you can get through that with my big brother making jokes in regards to stuff like that; you and him will be cool"

"Still I don't want your family thinking I am some sort of horrible little perve" said Hannah, looking to her boyfriend. "I'm not going to serve them stuff that can  
misconstrued as being something sexual, especially your nieces and nephews"

"It will be only my brother whose mind will go to that, and it will be the best ice breaker with him" replied Blaine, with a small laugh. "Believe me"

"You're not just saying that" said Hannah, biting her lip and looking to Blaine. "To make me feel better"

"No, I'm not just saying that" replied Blaine, with a smile to her. "Trust me, mon cherie pookie" he continued and quickly kissed her. "They will adore you, okay"

"Okay" replied Hannah, with a quick nod. "I would have thought having meeting your parents would have been nerve racking, but that wasn't; and I am entirely more scared to meet your brother, sister in law, and nieces and nephews"

"You will be fine, I promise" said Blaine, as the doorbell to the house sounded and Hannah looked at him her eyes widening.

"They're early" said Hannah, standing up from the sofa and going to move back towards the kitchen. "I don't have everything ready" she continued and went to hurry away, as Blaine stood up and lightly grabbed her hand, before wrapping his arms around her. "Blaine"

"Hey, breathe okay" said Blaine, with a smile to her and kissing her. "It's going to go great, I have every confidence in that"

"Glad you do" replied Hannah, giving him a small smile. "You should go and let them inside" she continued, as Blaine gave a nod placing another soft kiss to her lips. "I don't want them thinking we're bad hosts"

"No" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Love you mon cherie"

"Love you too, monkey" said Hannah, with a smile; as Blaine took his arms from around her; and Hannah was able to head back into the kitchen.

Giving a laugh as he watched his girlfriend hurry away; he turned to head down the stairs and to the front door, quickly checking his watch and seeing that their guests were indeed about ten minutes earlier than what they had advised them to be, and opened the door.

"Hey Squirt" said Cooper, looking to his younger brother with a smile.

"Yeah, hey" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he took a step back from the door to allow his family to walk inside. "Can you not call me that today"

"Why don't want to be embarrassed in front of the girlfriend, huh?" asked Cooper, with a laugh also as he patted him on the back.

"Yes, I'm sure that is why" said Peyton, with a laugh also; who also was holding their youngest son Damon, who was aged four in her arms. "I've told him already, to be good" continued Peyton, looking to her brother in law. "But it's Cooper, so you know anything can happen"

"Yeah, I do" replied Blaine, with a nod and smile as he reached his hand out to tickle Damon in Peyton's arms; the little boy giving his uncle a laugh and smile; and then looked to his other nephew and two nieces. "You guys, all good?"

"Yeah, we're good Uncle Blay" said eldest girl and oldest overall Meaghan, as she gave him a quick hug.

"That's good" replied Blaine, with a smile to her as he also quickly hugged Colton who was the second born and first boy, who was nine; and then the second girl and third born, Rhiannon who was seven, as well. "So, come on upstairs and meet Hannah"

"That is why we're here, Squirt" said Cooper, looking at his younger brother; and then seeing the look that he was getting from Blaine, laughed. "I mean, Blainers"

"Better" said Blaine, with a laugh. "That nickname I don't mind. But like I said refrain from using the nickname Squirt, please"

"Yeah, especially explaining to Hannah, why you have it as well" said Cooper, with a laugh; as they started up the stairs to the second level and main living area.

"Why?" asked Colton, looking to his father and then uncle. "How come you gave Uncle Blay that nickname?"

"Because, he use to love running around naked when he was little" replied Cooper with a laugh; as Blaine looked to him in horror. "And since he also refused to wear a diaper, well you can imagine what would happen then there"

"He use to pee everywhere" said Rhiannon, with a laugh; and Blaine looked to his niece.

"Do you want to know some disturbing stories about your father?" he asked, as he also looked at the other two of the older children as well. "Because them, I have plenty off"

"You do and you die" said Cooper, looking to his younger brother.

"Well stop telling stories about me" replied Blaine, looking at his older brother in return. "And I won't have to tell them stuff about you"

"Fine, shutting up" said Cooper, with a nod as they got up the stairs; and the six guests looked around at the place that Blaine was now calling home.

"This is a really nice house Blaine" said Peyton; and Blaine looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah it is" he replied. "This is the living and kitchen area on this level" he said, pointing in the direction of both areas. "And then upstairs is two bedrooms and two bathrooms; with a third bedroom down on the bottom level through the garage; which we both use as the office room"

"Look at you Mr Domestic and stuff" said Cooper, with a laugh; as Blaine looked to his brother and gave a laugh as well.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Never thought this would be me; but I love it"

"And speaking of that" said Peyton, looking to her brother in law with a smile. "Where would be this girl you love?"

"Umm, in the kitchen" replied Blaine, with a smile to her. "She's kind of being having a mini freak out about all of you being here, and kicked me out of the kitchen and is madly cooking away in there"

"I'll go and talk with her" said Peyton, with a small laugh. "Assure her we're not to be afraid of"

"Just through there and to your left is the kitchen" replied Blaine, with a smile and nod; as Peyton handed Damon over to Cooper and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"We'll come too Mom" said Meaghan, following her along with Rhiannon. "And help as well, so Hannah doesn't have it all to do"

"Okay" replied Peyton looking to her two daughters with a smile; as they walked.

"So little brother" said Cooper, as he walked over to the sofa in the living area and sat down. "Let's talk"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he walked over the arm chair in the living area and sat in that; and Colton went to sit on the sofa next to his father; before Damon decided he didn't want to be with his father, and rather sit with his uncle instead; and the two brothers and two young boys talked, whilst Peyton went to try and hopefully, along with the two young girls; calm down Hannah from her stress out before dinner was ready for them.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Heading into the kitchen, Peyton looked to her two daughters as they walked. "Be nice okay" she said, as they headed in the direction that Blaine had pointed them too.

"We will Mom" replied Meaghan, with a nod as they entered into the kitchen, as saw Hannah kind of madly placing some of the appetizers that she had prepared and that were ready to a platter.

"Hi Hannah" said Peyton, with a smile; and Hannah looked to her with a kind of bewildered look.

"Oh um hi" she replied, with a smile. "It's Peyton, right?"

"Yes, it is" replied Peyton, giving a laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"No, it's fine" replied Hannah, shaking her head. "I was just concentrating, that's all"

"Well it smells amazing in here" said Peyton with a smile to her, as Hannah smiled to her and looked to the girls.

"Hi, girls" said Hannah, giving them a smile. "You must be Blaine's nieces"

"I'm Rhiannon, and she's Meaghan" announced the younger of the two girls; and Hannah looked to her nodding.

"It's lovely to meet you both" said Hannah, with a smile to them. "I've heard lots about you from your uncle"

"We've heard lots about you as well" said Meaghan with a smile to her and Hannah looked to her.

"Good things, hopefully" replied Hannah, with a small laugh; as Meaghan nodded.

"And you really didn't have to go to so much trouble here" said Peyton, as she looked at what Hannah had made in the way of the appetizers which she was currently putting to platters.

"It's okay really" replied Hannah, looking to her with a laugh as well. "I actually really like cooking"

"Okay well just as long as you haven't gone to a lot of effort to just impress us" replied Peyton, with a laugh as Hannah gave a small laugh also.

"I might have just a little" replied Hannah, with a smile to her.

"Well it all looks amazing" said Peyton with a nod; and then looked to her two daughters. "Girls, why don't you take this plate; if that's okay with Hannah, into the guys and we'll be there in a moment"

"It's fine" replied Hannah, looking to the two young girls with a nod. "That would be good if you could do that"

"Can we have some as well?" asked Rhiannon, as Hannah looked to her with a laugh.

"Of course you can" she replied, with a smile as Meaghan picked up the platter of the appetizers and Rhiannon gave Hannah a smile and nod; as the two of them headed into the living area of the apartment.

"So is there anything else you need help with here?" asked Peyton, and Hannah looked to her shaking her head.

"No I think I have just about everything done" replied Hannah, as she finished placing the remaining appetizers to the second platter she had out. "I have the enchiladas, both beef and chicken in the oven as well as the rice; and that it all should be done in about twenty minutes, and I have the oven timer set to let me know when it should hopefully all be cooked"

"Okay then" said Peyton, with a smile as she moved to over closer to Hannah, giving her a smile. "Well how about you come into the living area as well, and we can get to know you a little then and you can also get to know all of us"

"Sure" replied Hannah, with a laugh. "That would be nice"

"Good" said Peyton, with her own laugh. "Because it's going to be nice to have a female, besides my daughters, nieces and mother in law that is; to talk to within this family again"

"Yeah" said Hannah, with a laugh. "It will be" she continued as she picked up the platter off the kitchen counter and started heading towards the living area with Peyton, following. "And also for me as well too, my older sister lives over the other side of country; so I don't get to see her often either, so to have another female to talk with will be good"

"Definitely" replied Peyton, with a smile to her and the two females headed into the living area where the guys and children were all talking; and got to know one another some more, before dinner was served.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Later that day, when the dinner Hannah had prepared was cooked and ready to eat; they were sitting around the dining table; just to the side of the kitchen and to the opposite end of the living room.

"So Hannah, Blaine was telling me over Christmas that your dad work in stocks" said Cooper; and Hannah looked to him nodding.

"He does, yes" she replied. "You're in investments, correct?"

"I am, yeah" replied Cooper, with a nod. "You should give me your dad's phone number" he continued. "And I am sure we can give each other some hot tips as to what is coming up"

"Sure, I'll get it for you after we've eaten" replied Hannah, with a smile to him.

"And also as well if you ever want any tickets to the hockey anytime" said Peyton, looking to her with a smile also. "All you have to do is ask. I always get extras"

"Can't say I have ever been to a hockey match" replied Hannah, with a laugh to Peyton; who worked as a social media content writer for the LA Kings hockey team.  
"But it would be interesting to see a match maybe"

"Best sport, ever" said Cooper, with a nod as Blaine gave a laugh.

"Says the guy who can't even skate on rollerblades" commented Blaine, as he laughed; and Cooper glared at his younger brother.

"Don't have to be able to skate" replied Cooper. "To be able to enjoy the game, Squirt"

"I thought we weren't going to call me that" said Blaine, looking to his older brother as Cooper smiled.

"You said I can't skate" he replied. "So therefore I call you Squirt, Squirt"

"I so hate you, sometimes" said Blaine, shaking his head as Hannah looked to Cooper also with a small laugh; knowing the pain of brothers and how annoying they could be.

"So why do you call Blaine, Squirt?" asked Hannah as she took a bite of her dinner, as Blaine looked at her and then to Cooper; shaking his head.

"Don't really remember" replied Cooper, shrugging his shoulders and Blaine let out a small sigh of relief when he realized that his brother wasn't going to tell as to how he got the nickname.

"Yes you do, Dad" said Colton, looking to him. "You said before, that Uncle Blay use to run around naked as a kid and cause he didn't wear a diaper; he'd pee on the floor"

"Colton" said Blaine, looking to his nephew in horror. "Really, you're worse than your father"

"What?" asked Colton, looking to his uncle. "What I say wrong?"

"You weren't meant to say why I call your uncle, Squirt; in front of Hannah" said Cooper, looking to him and then to Hannah who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"My brother Topher" said Hannah, as she burst out laughing. "Use to do exactly the same thing; and we use to call him the Pee Pee"

"See common thing" said Cooper, with a smile and looking to Blaine; who in turn was glaring at him. "Don't get mad at me because of it; it was Colt who blurted that out not me"

"Sorry, Uncle Blay" said Colton, looking to him. "I didn't realize that Dad, meant to not tell that"

"Yeah, okay you're forgiven" replied Blaine, with a small laugh. "It it kind of funny to think that I did that and loved to run around with no clothes on"

"So it's not something that happens now then?" asked Cooper, with a smile. "When there is no one else but you two around"

"Why would Uncle Blay go around without clothes now?" asked Meghan. "He's an adult not a baby"

"Umm no reason" replied Cooper, with a laugh as he looked to Blaine and Hannah, with a smile; both who were slightly pink in the face from his comments. "So when are you two going to come out to LA and visit with us?"

"Umm, not sure" said Blaine, looking to his brother; thankful for the change in subject matter. "Whatever weekends are good for you" he continued and looked quickly to Hannah. "We can then make it work, right?"

"Yeah, let us know" said Hannah, with a nod as she looked to him. "I would love to go to LA again, it's been way too long since I was last there"

"Okay, well we will definitely make plans then" said Peyton, looking to her with a smile. "And you, me and the girls we can go shopping"

"That would be great" replied Hannah, with a smile also; and they continued to eat and talk; getting to know one another before Cooper and Peyton left the apartment and headed back to their hotel room with their children.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter - and how Hannah is slotting into Blaine's family; having already seen him be able to slot into hers.  
_

 _Should have another something updated soon - it's just finding the time to do so; so until then thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - Apologies for the long delay on a new chapter of this, but with so many stories on the go at the moment; and also new ideas forever popping into my head, well it's hard to write everything that I want to.  
So this chapter is really starting to set up what, if you have read the other stories on here; particularly 'Irreconcilable Differences', then you know what will eventually happen with this one.  
As always all characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me - but any you do not know from the show, are mine and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14:

With Marley having gone to South Carolina for a two weeks, when Mikki had her baby; for Blaine it was the first real test of being that of the actual music teacher; and coming upstairs from the room downstairs that they used as a sort of office for both of them, and where he also too had his keyboard set up, walked into the living area where Hannah was sitting on the sofa and looking at something on her computer.  
"Sorry about not being up here much tonight" he said, as he walked over to where she was at sat next to her on the sofa. "But I had the most awesome of ideas, and just had to try and see if it would work"

"No, it's completely fine, monkey" replied Hannah, looking to him with a smile. "I just like seeing you this happy and loving what you're doing"

"Yeah, I am loving it" said Blaine with a nod. "And I know it's still Marley's job and all; but I can't help but also wonder what it would be to be the actual head music teacher"

"It could definitely happen soon" said Hannah as she gave a small nod; and Blaine looked to her with a laugh.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked, as Hannah gave him a small smile.

"Just pictures here on Facebook she is posting whilst in South Carolina" she replied, and Blaine gave a small nod. "Makes me think maybe she and Ryder might soon have a baby, because she is certainly loving the fact that her sister has one now, and I would say getting very, almost clucky about having her own"

"Umm, yeah" said Blaine, as he looked to what Hannah up on her screen, and saw, what was a picture of Marley, holding that of her two week old niece in her arms. "That baby is kind of ugly" he laughed, and Hannah looked to him hitting him lightly on the arm.

"That's a horrible thing to say" she said, shaking her head at him. "All babies are cute, even if you don't happen to like that of the person who they belong too"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small sigh, and looked again at the photo on the screen. "I guess you're right, it's kind of cute"

"She is, yeah" said Hannah, with a nod and looked at the screen again. "And there's one that will totally convince you that even more" she continued as she scrolled down on Marley's profile where they was another picture that Mikki had posted and tagged Marley in, with a '2 weeks old' sign next to the little girl, and the photo captioned above saying, _'Time goes too quick, but loving the little onesie that Aunty Leesy bought her. Love my Millie Moo, too precious for even words'_

"Okay, yeah, I guess that is a kind of cute photo" said Blaine, with a nod and then looked to Hannah. "You're not getting clucky here too are you?" he asked, with a smile and Hannah looked to him with a laugh.

"I can think a baby is cute, without wanting my own" she replied, with a smile as Blaine gave a nod. "But that's not to say that I don't want one, one day" she said, as Blaine looked to her with a small smile also; and she closed up her laptop and placed it on to the coffee table, and then placed her arm around her boyfriends' shoulder and leaned against it. "So tell me about this idea you had"

"Umm, yeah okay" he replied, still taking back by the fact that Hannah had implied that she would want children one day, and wondered possibly if that meant with him; before he told her of the idea that he'd come up with for the music classes that he was currently relief teaching whilst Marley was away.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

With Marley returning, and her loving the ideas that he'd come up with during her time away; she let him still run that idea through it's progression, seeing also the students loved it as well. All whilst noticing too that when Marley returned, and showing Hannah yet even more photos that she had taken of her niece whilst there, that he could imagine maybe one day maybe having that with his girlfriend, of now almost a year.

Heading around to Puck's on a Saturday, to spend some time with his own nieces, whilst Hannah went to an art class that she would partake in on that day at the local community center, he smiled as he helped Penny along with that of Alyson for a project that the youngest one was working on for school.

"What you thinking Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, looking to him with a smile. "You look like you're away with the fairies, as dad says to me"

"Hmm, just thinking really" he replied and looked to his niece with a smile also. "But maybe could I ask you a question?" he asked, looking to both his of his nieces. "And have you keep what I ask you a secret too"

"I'm a good secret keeper" said Penny, looking to him with a nod and Alyson looked to her younger sister and shook her head.

"You are not" she said, as Penny looked to her rebutting "Yes I am" as Alyson still shook her head, replying "You told dad that I was the one to get the paint on his favorite pairs of jeans"

"Well you were" replied Penny, with a nod. "And I wasn't going to lie to him"

"Okay, well you keeping this quiet" said Blaine, looking to the two girls and hoping to get them to stop arguing with one another. "It will be just like a really cool secret that you share with me, that no one else knows"

"Okay, what's the secret?" asked Alyson, looking to him and Blaine let out a breath as he looked to her then Penny with a small smile.

"Well like I said, first" he replied. "It's more I want to ask you all what you think of something, or more so rather someone" he continued. "Because I know you kind of did imply something a while back about someone, and thought maybe you might think that now"

"I'm confused" said Penny, as Alyson looked to younger sister with a nod. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a small sigh. "You remember when I started going out way back with Mikki" he continued, and Alyson nodded whilst Penny shook her head, and he looked to her with a small smile. "You were maybe just a little too young to remember that" he said, with a nod to her and then looked to them both with a small laugh. "But you Aly" he said, looking to his niece. "Asked if we were getting married?"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Alyson, with a nod. "Do you want to marry Mikki?" she asked, looking to her uncle with a confused look on her face. "I thought she married that other guy back where she was from"

"She has married him, yeah" said Blaine, with a small nod. "But see what I was maybe wondering is" he continued. "Is what do you think of my maybe one day marrying Hannah, and her becoming your aunt; much like Aunt Peyton is because she married Uncle Cooper"

"I'd like that" said Penny, with a nod and Blaine looked over to his youngest niece with a smile. "I like Hannah, she's a good drawer"

"Hmm, she is" replied Blaine, with a nod and then looked to Alyson. "And Aly, what about you?" he asked. "What do you think of maybe Hannah, being Aunt Hannah?"

"I'd be okay with that" she said, looking to her uncle and giving him a smile. "Would that mean then she and you would have a baby?"

"Probably, yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile also. "And you girls will babysit, right?"

"Will you pay us?" asked Penny, and Blaine looked to his youngest niece with a laugh.

"Pay you?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'd like to think if you were to babysit it would be done out of love for your cousin" he continued, with a small laugh and smile to her. "Not because you're getting paid for it"

"Well yeah of course, we'd love them" replied Penny, with a nod. "But money is good too"

"Yeah, we'll just see okay" said Blaine, with a smile and continued to help the two of them with the school project that they were doing; knowing that if things were to progress how he might be thinking they would with Hannah, that he at least had the approval of two of his nieces.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Taking a trip out to visit Cooper and Peyton in Los Angeles, after they'd invited them to come for the weekend; Blaine and Cooper were left at home with Damon and also Colton, whilst the two girls Meaghan and Rhiannon, went on a shopping adventure as Peyton called it with Hannah.

"So you know I was got a call from Aly the other week" said Cooper, looking to his younger brother; with the two boys inside playing a video game, whilst they both sat outside talking. "And she said something rather interesting to me"

"Hmm, yeah what about?" asked Blaine, with a laugh and Cooper looked to him with a smile.

"Apparently you were saying something about Hannah, being Aunt Hannah?" he asked, and Blaine looked to him his eyes widening, and realizing also that his niece had failed to keep what they spoke of quiet and also wonder who else she'd told. "Something you want to maybe share with me, Squirt?"

"Umm, yeah" replied Blaine, giving a small laugh. "Can't believe the little blabber mouth told you" he continued as Cooper gave a laugh also.

"Please she's definitely Quinn's daughter" he said, with a smile. "She also too could not keep a secret"

"Yeah, I remember" replied Blaine, with a nod; and looked to Cooper with a smile. "And, I kind of maybe wanted the girls opinion on what they would think about Hannah maybe possibly becoming their aunt" he continued, as Cooper gave a nod. "That's it really"

"There has to be more to it than that" said Cooper, giving a laugh, as Blaine looked to him. "You'd be thinking this for a reason" he continued, as Blaine gave a small nod, and Cooper smiled. "Okay, yeah so, what's the reason then that made you think of this?"

"You know how I said the a few weeks ago that I was doing the main role of music teacher, since Marley went to see her sister" said Blaine, and Cooper gave a nod looking to his younger brother with a small smile.

"To see the devil ex girlfriend" he said, as Blaine gave a small laugh.

"Yeah" he replied, with a small nod also. "Well when she was there Marley was posting photos of her niece, and Hannah seemed to maybe, I don't know; drop hints about babies"

"And you asked what you asked Aly" said Cooper, looking to him with a small nod. "Because you're maybe thinking that you might to want that as well"

"Yeah, I mean it's not wrong to think that she might want that one day" replied Blaine, with a small smile. "Or even that I would either" he continued as Cooper gave a small smile also. "It's not like I was ever anti kids. I just never thought I'd get that chance"

"Because you use to be such a man whore?" asked Cooper, giving a laugh and Blaine glared at his older brother. "How you know you haven't already got any?" he asked, and Blaine looked to him. "Some of your one night stands"

"Please, please do not say that" he said shaking his head. "That would destroy everything with Hannah, if that were to be true"

"Squirt" replied Cooper giving a laugh. "I'm kidding" he continued. "I'm assuming you were always safe with these women, that you were with"

"I was yeah" replied Blaine, giving a nod. "Just don't freak me out like that"

"Sorry" said Cooper, with a smile to his younger brother. "But in all seriousness" he continued. "I think Hannah is an amazing girl, and it's clear that you both really love one another and care for each other"

"Yeah, she's amazing" replied Blaine, with a smile also. "I definitely wasn't looking for something when I met her, because all that happened before then" he continued as Cooper nodded. "But I just feel as if she was the person who I was supposed to meet and fall in love with"

"Hmm, well if you need help with getting a certain something for her" said Cooper, with a nod and Blaine looked to him. "You know where I am"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a small laugh; and the two of them continued to talk until the girls got home from their shopping trip together.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Having spent the weekend, at Blaine's brothers and then heading home to San Francisco; at lunch time, Hannah headed into the staff room, going first to the fridge to grab what she bought with her and then headed over to where Marley was sitting and looking at her phone and smiling.

"Let me guess" she said, with a laugh as she sat down. "More pictures of your niece?"

"Yeah" replied Marley, looking up to her with a nod. "She's just too precious" she continued, and showed the picture she was currently looking at.

"Which aunt and uncle is that referring to?" asked Hannah, with a laugh as Marley laughed also.

"Apparently little gift from Jeremy and Karen" replied Marley, shaking her head in response to the onesie that Amelia had on in the photo that said ' _Be jealous I have the best Aunt and Uncle_ ' "Although I wish to debate him on that one"

"That's one of your sister's husbands brothers and his wife?" asked Hannah, as Marley nodded.

"Yeah, Jeremy is known at the crazy one of that family" said replied, with a laugh; and Hannah gave a laugh also. "I just wish I was closer though to them all"

"Seeing photos just isn't the same is it" said Hannah, with a smile and Marley looked to her shaking her head.

"So how was the trip to see Blaine's family?" asked Marley, as she put her phone down and continued to eat the lunch in front of her.

"It was really great" she replied with a nod, and Marley looked to her with a smile. "Peyton, is really nice; as are Blaine's nieces" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "And also as well, I think Blaine really liked being able to spend time with his brother too"

"Hmm, I get that bit" said Marley, with a smile to her. "Although I don't really get to see Ryder's sister often, since she lives in Arizona and it's a bit of a drive" she continued, as Hannah nodded. "And of course all my siblings are now back over in South Carolina, so don't really get to see them often now either"

"Yeah, I'd hate that" replied Hannah, with a nod. "Being that far away from all of my family"

"It definitely sucks, that's for sure" said Marley, with small smile as her phone pinged and she picked it up and gave a laugh. "Okay, yeah whatever you reckon"

"Whatever who reckons?" asked Hannah, as Marley looked to her with a smile.

"Just Jeremy, he replied to my comment on that photo" she laughed, shaking her head. "And said he's is always going to be the coolest uncle, no uncertainty about it"

"Well he can be the coolest uncle" said Hannah, giving a laugh. "Doesn't mean you can't be the coolest auntie"

"That is true" replied Marley, with a nod. "The cool auntie who will always spoil when goes to visit"

"Definitely" said Hannah, with a smile as Blaine walked over to the table.

"What are you two laughing about here?" he asked, as he sat down at the table, and Hannah passed a roll over to him, which had also been in the bag that she'd gotten out from the fridge.

"Oh, just how Marley's going to be cool aunt who gets to spoil her niece" replied Hannah, looking to him with a smile, and Blaine gave a small nod. "Much like you get to with your nieces and nephews in LA, that you don't get to see all the time"

"Hmm, yeah that is one of the perks of being an uncle" he replied with a smile. "Get to spoil them and parents can't say a word about it" he continued, with a laugh. "Because it's like a given"

"It is" replied Marley, with a small smile. "So umm, about those lessons that you came up with for the grade nine and tens"

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a small smile as he took a bite of the roll that he'd bought for lunch.

"Do you think you'd be able to maybe expand further on it for the older grades?" she asked, as Blaine looked to her, surprised by what he was hearing. "I think it would be really great for them, and you know so much more about music composition than I do"

"I can do something, yeah" replied Blaine, looking to Marley, with a small nod and smile. "Thank you, so much"

"It's no problem, really" said Marley, with a small smile of her own. "I kind of figure, I mightn't always be here" she continued, with a small laugh. "And I do think that the students are really growing to love you"

"Yeah, thanks" said Blaine, with a smile also to the other woman, who at one point he thought he would never have any kind of relationship with due to her connection to his now ex girlfriend. "I never actually thought I would enjoy what I am doing, as much as I am" he continued as Marley, gave a small nod. "But got to say, I am loving it"

"I'm glad" replied Marley, with a smile and nod; and the three of them continued to talk, before they had to get back to teaching, not knowing how maybe one day soon; how things would change and it would really be for all the better for all of them.

* * *

 _End Note: Clearly it's obvious I am setting up for Blaine to propose to Hannah; and I have actually come up now with a way that I haven't used before in order for him to do this, and really actually love the whole concept of it.  
So do keep an eye out for that chapter - hopefully fingers crossed soon - just with so many stories and also two more conventions coming up as well; time is of a rare thing!_

 _Catch you all soon on the flip side._

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay in a new chapter of this story - but to make up for, it's a long one.  
_ _And this one is pretty much the penultimate chapter, which sees Blaine and Hannah, moving to that point that I already have mentioned in other stories, in this one about them._

 _As always, any characters from Glee; don't belong to me. But any characters you don't recognize, do; and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 15 –

Thinking more and more about wanting to have a future with Hannah; and feeling as well also that it was something she too was thinking about as well, he therefore started to ponder if he should maybe look at getting an engagement ring, so he was able to ask her to marry him.

Having a break in between the classes he was still helping Marley out with, and even though she was starting to give him more and more responsibility too, and something which he was definitely grateful for, especially considering the past that was between them and all that had happened. He knew the only time to do what he wanted to do, was during work hours, and looking to his watch and seeing he had about twenty minutes left before it was lunch; he connected a call to Cooper, in Los Angeles.

"Hey Squirt" said Cooper, with a laugh as the phone was answered, and Blaine shook his head at the nickname; wondering if there would ever be a time when he'd not get that nickname from him.

"Yeah, hi" replied Blaine, with a small laugh. "You got time to talk, Coop?"

"Sure, yeah of course" he replied, and Blaine gave a nod upon hearing his brother's reply. "What's happening, little brother?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to talk to you about that thing we spoke of when I was there recently" he replied, with a small inward sigh and hoping Cooper would get what he was referring to. "You know the thing Ally told you, that I asked her to keep a secret"

"Uhhh, the thing about Hannah, becoming Aunt Hannah" replied Cooper, with a laugh and Blaine gave a small laugh also.

"Yeah, that's the thing" he replied, with a nod. "The last month, I've been really thinking that I really do want to ask her to marry me"

"And I'm guessing you might want some help in the ring department?" asked Cooper with a laugh, as Blaine replied, "Yeah" and Cooper laughed again. "Well that I can definitely help out with"

"Just not sure how this is going to work" replied Blaine, with a sigh. "You know since you're where you are and I am here"

"Well, I would definitely suggest you come here" said Cooper, as Blaine gave a small nod. "Because I know a guy"

"When you say you know a guy?" asked Blaine, with a laugh. "This isn't something shady is it?" he continued, as Cooper gave a laugh. "And they're rings that have maybe fallen off the back of a truck or something"

"Now what kind of person do you take me for?" asked Cooper, with a laugh as Blaine gave a small laugh also. "I'm his go to guy for investing" he continued, as Blaine gave a small nod. "And he owns a reputable jewelry business"

"Okay, well as long as it's all above board and all that" replied Blaine, with a small sigh. "I don't want to have something that's not one hundred percent legit"

"This will be that, I can promise you that much" said Cooper, as Blaine gave a small nod. "So you want me to talk to him then?"

"Umm, yeah that be good" replied Blaine. "But I do kind of you know what to have a look at the rings, in person" he continued. "And not just see photos of them, and decide like that"

"Come here for a weekend then" said Cooper, and Blaine thought for a moment as to how he'd be able to pull this off without Hannah, getting too suspicious. "And I know what you're thinking" continued Cooper, with a laugh. "What in the world are you going to tell Hannah, as to what you're doing?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small laugh. "I was actually, thinking that too"

"Uh huh" said Cooper, still with a laugh also. "Well just tell her, that I've gotten a couple of tickets to a Lakers game, and asked you to come along with me"

"Okay, yeah that might work" replied Blaine, thinking the plan over. "Can you can get tickets to a game. So it won't be a complete lie"

"Yeah, not a problem at all, Pey will be easily able to get some" he replied, as Blaine nodded to himself; and hoped that Hannah would not get upset to much about not also being invited for the weekend.

"Umm sure okay, just maybe when you do manage to get tickets for a game" said Blaine. "Call me like on a Thursday evening, so that it will then too difficult for Hannah to reschedule the art classes that she does on a weekend"

"Done, deal" replied Cooper, and Blaine smiled to himself as the plan on how he wanted to propose to Hannah, formed in his head. "So I'll talk to you soon, let you know when I can get tickets for and then call you about it"

"That be great" said Blaine, and then saying goodbye to his brother and ending the phone call; he then began to make a plan in his head on how he wanted the rest of his proposal of marriage to Hannah to go.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

After contacting Cooper, and organizing with him to hopefully get some tickets for an upcoming basketball match, so it wouldn't be a complete lie to Hannah as to why he'd be going to California; on Thursday evening after coming home from work and then having dinner, the two of them were sitting on the sofa together, watching Netflix when Blaine's phone rang.

"Hmmm, sorry sweetie" said Blaine, as Hannah moved from the position she was in and leaning on his shoulder, as he reached over to the coffee table.

"It's okay" replied Hannah, giving him a smile as she grabbed the remote to pause the show they were watching, and looked to him and he grabbed his phone. "Who is it?"

"Coop" he replied, giving a sigh and looking to her with a laugh, and Hannah gave a nod also with a small laugh, as he answered the call. "Hey Coop"

"Yeah, hi Squirt" came Cooper's reply on the other end. "This isn't a bad time to call is it?" he asked. "And the you and missus to be, aren't doing anything I'd rather not be hearing"

"No" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "We were just watching some tv" he continued, as he sat back on the sofa as Hannah stood from the sofa. "What's up?" he asked as he looked to Hannah, who pointed upstairs, and mouthed "Kitchen" and he looked to her with a nod, her then walking away.

"You good to talk?" asked Cooper, and Blaine replied, a quick "Uh huh" as Cooper started to talk again. "So, Pey got some tickets, so plan is a go"

"Okay, that sounds awesome" replied Blaine, and looked to Hannah with a smile as she came back into the living room with a glass of soda for each of them. "Let me just tell Hannie"

"Tell me, what?" she asked as she placed the drinks on the coffee table, and then sat down back next to Blaine on the sofa, and he looked to her with a small laugh.

"Coops gotten a couple of tickets for a basketball match on Saturday" he said, as Hannah looked to him with a nod. "Who was it again playing?" he asked, talking to Cooper on the phone, and his older brother replying "Lakers against Clippers", and Blaine nodded, then looked to Hannah, "Lakers against Clippers" he continued as Hannah gave a nod. "And he was wondering if I was wanting to go with him because Colton can't go as he already has something else on, and obviously Damie is too young to be going and understanding it"

"Yeah, I guess that be okay" replied Hannah, looking to him with a smile. "I could miss an art class, and go and do something with Peyton and your nieces" she continued, with a nod as Blaine looked to her, realizing to himself that his plan wasn't going ahead exactly as he planned it to be. "One won't matter"

"You don't have to do that, pookie" said Blaine, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her; and hearing Cooper make gagging noises on the other end of the phone. "It wouldn't be more than twenty four hours anyway, as I'd leave her the Saturday morning, and fly back the Sunday some time in the afternoon"

"Hmm, I guess" replied Hannah, with a small sigh. "Just you've not been not here since you moved in" she continued, as Blaine gave a small nod and looking to her with a smile. "It will just be weird that's all"

"It will be" said Blaine, as Hannah also gave a nod. "But maybe it gives you a chance to have a girls night with Marley, and some of your other friends" he continued as Hannah looked to him with a smile. "Invite them over and do you know face masks and all that"

"I guess, that would be kind of fun" replied Hannah, with a small laugh. "It has been ages since Marley and I have done something like that"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small laugh and smile to her also. "So it's okay for me to go and see this game, with Coop then?" he asked as Hannah looked to him with a smile. "I hate to make the guy go on his own?"

"It's fine" replied Hannah, with a nod and quickly kissed him. "Go have some brother time" she continued, with a smile as Blaine gave a nod, and she then leaned closer to Blaine and also his phone. "Just know you owe me one, Cooper"

"Yeah, tell missus to be I know" replied Cooper with a laugh, and Blaine looked to Hannah with a smile.

"He says he knows" said Blaine, as Hannah smiled giving a laugh. "So I'll organize my flights and text you what time I'll be there"

"Sure, little brother" replied Cooper, as Blaine lent back on the sofa and let Hannah lean up against him. "See you Saturday, and you know we'll do stuff"

"Sure, looking forward to it Coop" said Blaine, as he placed a kiss to the top of Hannah's head. "See you Saturday", and ending the call placed his phone down on the sofa next to him and then wrapped his arms around Hannah and gave a small sigh. "A night apart isn't going to kill us"

"Hmm, I know" replied Hannah, with a small sigh of her own, and moved slightly to look up at him. "Although I do think I will miss snuggling up to you in bed" she continued, as Blaine looked to her with a nod and kissed her. "Gotten so use to you being there, that it will just be weird"

"Yeah, I know" replied Blaine, with a small sigh. "But it will just make Sunday night even better, because you know"

"I don't know, no" said Hannah, shaking her head with a smile and Blaine gave a small laugh. "You might have to tell me" she continued as Blaine looked to her with a smile. "Or even better would be to maybe give me a small preview of what Sunday night might entail when you get back home"

"I think, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and quickly kissing her. "That, can maybe be arranged" he continued as Hannah looked to him with a smile; and flicking the television off the two of them headed up to bed.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Organizing his flights to Los Angeles, and making sure the emails were readily accessible on his cell phone with boarding information so he'd be able to do all that needed to be done when at the airport.  
After finishing up work, and having purposely driven his car to work that morning since Hannah, would be going and getting groceries after work; knowing that he wanted to be talking to Puck and the others who lived where he once resided, he told Hannah that he would see her at home and made the short trip around to his brother in laws house.

Entering via the backdoor and walking into the kitchen, he saw Puck at the kitchen counter making a start of dinner for himself, Sam and the girls that evening; and also Penny sitting at the table doing what looked like to be homework.

"Hey man" said Puck, with a smile to his brother in law as he closed the door and he too looked to him with a smile also.

"Yeah, hey" he replied with a nod, and looked to Penny sitting at the table. "That looks like fun stuff"

"It's my spelling homework" she replied, with a nod to him and she moved from her seat and stood up and hugged her uncle. "Can you and Hannah come over this weekend"

"Sorry, sweetie" replied Blaine, looking to her and shaking his head. "That's what I actually came to speak with you all about" he continued, and looked over to Puck. "Are Sam and the other girls here"

"Yeah, Sam's downstairs in his room, reading comics" replied Puck with a laugh, as Blaine gave a small laugh also. "The girls are upstairs"

"Okay, yeah" said Blaine, with a nod. "Can you go and get the girls and I'll drag Sam away from whatever superhero drama he is reading"

"Okay" replied Puck, looking to his brother in law with a small laugh. "Everything is okay, with you and Han, right?"

"Everything is fine" said Blaine, with a smile to him. "I just need all of you to help me with something"

"Hmmm, got you" replied Puck, with a laugh and Blaine gave a nod; thinking his brother in law was also maybe onto him and what he would be asking his family to do soon for him; and headed upstairs, and then himself headed downstairs to the basement where Sam's bedroom still was, since after he moved out Bethany and Alyson were once again able to have separate bedrooms.

"Sam, hey" said Blaine, as he walked into the other male's room and saw him sitting on the small sofa he had in there, reading a comic.

"Hi" replied Sam, looking up to him with a smile. "Long time, no see man"

"Yeah, it's been what a week since you last saw me" replied Blaine, with a laugh and Sam laughed with a nod also.

"Well considering you were living here for so long" said Sam, with a laugh still. "It's kind of quiet at times with one less person around"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod. "So, umm I need to talk to you and also Puck and the girls" he continued. "Do you mind coming upstairs?"

"Not at all" said Sam, shaking his head and placing the comic still open face down on the sofa, and standing. "What's been happening?"

"Nothing much" replied Blaine, shaking his head as the headed back upstairs. "Just work, and you know stuff with Han"

"Yep" replied Sam, with a laugh as the two of them walked into the kitchen and saw that Puck was back downstairs, along with also Beth and Alyson.

"Uncle Blaine" said Alyson, as she hugged him. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"Not tonight, no" he replied, shaking his head. "I just had to come over quickly and talk with you all"

"That's what I said to the girls" said Puck, and Blaine looked to his brother in law with a nod. "So let's talk"

"Umm, sure yeah" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "Let's sit, huh" he continued, and those of them except for Penny who weren't already seated, sat at the table. "And I can tell you, why I'm here and without Hannah"

"You haven't broken up with her have you Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, and he looked to his niece with a smile and shook his head.

"No sweetie" he said. "I haven't broken up with her" he continued, as Beth gave a nod. "I was actually hoping to have all your help, with asking Hannah something on Sunday"

"What do you want to ask Hannah?" asked Penny, looking to him and Blaine looked to her with a smile.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to LA for the night, and have told Hannah that it's because Coop wants to see a basketball match which he has gotten tickets for" replied Blaine, and looked around the table to the others who just letting him say what he was needing to say. "And whilst that isn't a complete lie, it's not the actual reason why I am going to be going there"

"Why are you going to LA then?" asked Sam, and Blaine looked to him with a small laugh.

"Because Coop knows a guy" he replied with a nod. "A jeweler, and I'm going to buy a ring so I can ask Hannah to marry me"

"Seriously?" asked Puck, and Blaine looked to him with a smile and nod. "That's wow" continued Puck, with a laugh. "Never thought we'd see the day where you would be asking a girl that"

"Yeah, me either" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "But I want a future with Hannah, and that means everything" he continued, with a nod. "Marriage, kids, the dog; you know all of it"

"So what do you want us to help with then?" asked Sam, and Blaine looked to him with a smile; and giving a small laugh, then ran the others through what his idea was for proposing to Hannah, and with them all then on board for it, he headed back home for one last night, with Hannah as his girlfriend.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Arriving back home, he pulled into the driveway behind Hannah's car, and saw her getting the groceries bags out of the trunk; and switching off his car engine, smiled as he got out and locked the car up, going over to her.

"Hi" he said, as he took also two bags of groceries from the back of the car. "Let me help you with that"

"Thank you" replied Hannah, giving him a smile as he also then closed down the trunk of the car. "I thought you would have been home already"

"I went around and saw Puck" said Blaine, with a nod and smile to her also as they walked up to the front door, and entered through the already open door since Hannah had placed a few bags inside already. "Just wanted to let him know that I wasn't going to be here tomorrow night, and he said if there was any problems you can call him and he'll come around"

"That's sweet" replied Hannah, with a laugh as she closed the front door and leaving the bags she had placed earlier at the bottom of the stairs as they headed up with the ones they both had a hold of. "But Marley will be here, and it's only going to really be a few hours I'm going to be on my own" she continued, as they walked into the kitchen. "So I'm sure I'll be okay"

"Yeah, I know" replied Blaine, with a small nod. "I am allowed to worry though"

"Yes, you are" said Hannah, with a smile and nod to him, as he placed the bags down to the kitchen counter, as she also did the same and then went and wrapped her arms around him. "And I'm totally going to miss you" she said, looking to him with a smile and quickly kissing him. "But also as well kind of looking forward to a girl's night with Marley"

"So wine, facials, manicures, that sort of stuff" said Blaine, with a laugh and Hannah nodded.

"Talking about cute guys, you know typical girl stuff" she replied, with a smile to him. "But you don't have to worry about me thinking any other guy is cute" she continued, shaking her head. "Because I think you are the total cutest guy ever"

"Total cutest guy ever, huh?" asked Blaine, with a smile to her and Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I can live with that"

"Me too" replied Hannah, quickly kissing him. "Could you go and get the other bags downstairs for me?" she asked, and Blaine nodded quickly kissing her. "And I'll give our fave chinese place a call up?"

"Don't feel like cooking?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as Hannah looked to him shaking her head.

"No, that's okay right?" she asked, as Blaine looked to her with a small smile and nod.

"Course it is" he replied, and took Hannah's arms from where they were still around his waist. "Means then, no washing up and then I can get to have my girlfriend, close by me all night"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that" replied Hannah, with a smile and nod; and quickly kissing Blaine; before he went downstairs to get the remaining bags of groceries, before he and Hannah put what she had bought away and then waited for the their dinner to arrive; and having what would be their final night together as boyfriend and girlfriend, although the latter unbeknown to Hannah; and what she would soon be asked by Blaine.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Arriving in Los Angeles just after nine o'clock, and with Cooper picking him up from the airport; the two of them then headed to the jewelry store, and the one where Cooper had a connection with the owner of it, and him being a client for him.

"Uhh, Cooper" said Marcus, as he and Blaine walked into the store. "So good to see you again" he continued, as he and Blaine walked over to the counter he was behind. "What are you looking to buy for your lovely wife today?"

"Hi Marcus" replied Cooper, with a small laugh. "Good to see you too, and you need to be coming in. I got some shares you may be interested in investing in" he continued, as Marcus looked to him with a nod and smile. "But that isn't the reason I'm here today, or even to buy something for Peyton"

"Ohh, then if not work or buying your lovely wife something" said Marcus, with a smile to him. "Then there must be another reason"

"Yeah" replied Cooper with a nod, and placed his hand to Blaine's shoulder. "This is my baby brother, Blaine" he continued, with a smile to him and then Marcus. "And he's looking at getting an engagement ring so he can finally, finally ask his girlfriend to marry him"

"I see" said Marcus, and looked to Blaine and holding out his hand. "It will be my pleasure to assist you in getting your lovely wife to be, the most perfect ring"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod as he also shook Marcus's hand.

"Right, so tell me a bit about your fiancée to be" said Marcus, looking to him. "What is she like, and what does she do" he continued, with a nod. "That sort of stuff"

"Umm, well Hannah, that's her name" replied Blaine, with a nod also. "She's amazing" he continued, with a smile. "And she's an art teacher, so I was kind of thinking something small but still you know that sort of nice kind of ring; that make people go wow, when they look at it"

"Yes, yes" said Marcus, with a nod. "I have a beautiful selection of rings here" said Marcus, with a smile to him and walked a little down the line of cabinets and grabbed a board out from under the counter and then took it back over to where Blaine was and placed it on the counter. "These are beautiful" he said, giving a small nod and smile to Blaine. "Is she more of a white gold or rose gold kind of person"

"Well she wears gold" replied Blaine, with a nod. "But also wears silver as well, at least I think it's silver"

"You'll have to forgive my little brother" said Cooper, with a small laugh. "He's not really clued into women stuff" he continued, patting him on the back. "And you know this here, him getting a ring to ask a girl to marry him. Well it's nothing I ever thought you happen"

"Maybe it was just a matter of waiting for the right girl" said Marcus, looking to him with a small laugh and then to Blaine. "Am, I right?"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd meet that girl" said Blaine, with a smile to the jeweller. "The one who I can see myself growing old with and also the one who I just never want to not be with"

"It's a special love, that kind of love" said Marcus, with a nod and smile and then looked down to the ring board before him. "And this ring here, I think will be perfect one for your love"

"Umm, actually I really like that one" said Blaine, pointing to another that was laid out on the board and not the one that Marcus had just picked up.

"Ahh, yes" replied Marcus, with a nod and placed the ring down he had picked up and then picked the one Blaine was pointing to, and obviously admiring. "She's a stunning ring, this one" he said, holding it out to Blaine and allowing him to take it.

"Wow, I really like this one" said Blaine, with a nod and looking to the ring he was now holding with a smile.

"It is 14 carat rose gold, and has two pear-shaped diamonds flanking the center diamond of which this setting is a round cut" said Marcus, with a nod, and Blaine looked to him also nodding. "Then it has pavé set diamonds down the sides of the ring to give it that little bit of extra sparkle"

"Yeah, that's what I really like about it" said Blaine, with a nod as he looked to the ring again. "And it's something I can definitely see Hannie wearing" he continued, with a smile. "It's not too small, however it also let's everyone know that she is mine; but it's also not over the top either"

"Well you certainly, have picked a nice ring" said Marcus with a nod. "And it is one of the more modestly priced rings also, at two and half thousand"

"Okay, wow" replied Blaine, his eyes widening and looking to Marcus with a small sigh. "That is a little more than I was thinking I'd be paying" he continued as he put the ring down on to the display canvas it had been on. "Do you have anything maybe in around the thousand dollar price, that is similar to that"

"I do, yes" replied Marcus, with a small nod to him as he went over to another display case; and as Cooper placed his hand to his younger brother's arm.

"If you like that ring" he said, with a smile to him. "Then I can loan you the rest of the money you're needing for it" he continued with a nod and Blaine looked to him. "If you feel as if that is the ring for Hannah, then you should get it"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a small smile to him. "But let's just see if there is a ring that is a little cheaper and then if not anything I am liking" he continued, as Cooper gave a nod. "I might take you up on that offer of a loan"

"Sure thing, little brother" said Cooper with a smile also; and the two of them continued to look at the rings, albeit the cheaper ones priced around Blaine's budget, but ultimately in the end, the ring that he went back to and got in order to ask Hannah to marry him, was the one that required him taking a small loan from his older brother in order to do so; before they headed to the basketball match later that afternoon, that Cooper had gotten tickets for.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Driving Blaine to the airport on Saturday morning, for an eight o'clock flight; after saying goodbye to him, and telling him that she would be there to pick him up when his flight got in at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon; Hannah headed out to spend the day with Marley, and do some shopping with her friend.

Returning back to her house, after they'd been out all day; the two girls were now sitting in the living room with the television on a Hallmark movie repeat that was currently on, and talking whilst eating the nachos, that they had decided to make for themselves for dinner.

"We should do this more often" said Marley, as she took a sip of her soda can and looking to Hannah with a smile. "It's been way too long, since we've done a girl's night"

"Yeah, it has been" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But I'd feel bad about saying to Blaine, you have to go away for the evening so I can have an evening with my friends, and all that"

"Oh, please" said Marley, with a laugh. "I'm sure he too would love that chance to be able to spend some time doing guy stuff" she continued, with a smile to her friend. "You know the playing video games and watching sports, whilst eating a load of junk food"

"I guess, yeah" said Hannah, with a small laugh. "Just got so use to him being here now" she continued, and Marley looked to her with a nod. "That is seems kind of strange, that he's not going to be here at all tonight"

"Well it's not like you've not had him home at night though" replied Marley, looking to her friend. "He still does work at the Smash Club" she continued, as Hannah gave a small nod. "But I guess the different bit there, is that unlike those nights; tonight he won't be coming home since he's in Los Angeles"

"Hmm, yeah that is definitely what is the weird part" said Hannah, with a small sigh. "But you would know what I mean, right?" she asked, looking to her friend. "You'd feel that way, if you and Ryder ever had a few days apart"

"Not really, no" replied Marley, shaking her head and Hannah looked to Marley, seemingly confused by that of her friend's answer. "Don't get me wrong though" said Marley, as she continued, and tried to explain to her friend what she was meaning. "I miss him, yes; when we aren't together for a night or even a few days" she continued, with a nod. "However, it's nice to be able to have those times when you're not always having to do something that is of relevance to the other person"

"So like, when you go and visit your family in South Carolina" said Hannah, and Marley looked to her with a nod. "I know, when your niece was born" she continued. "That Ryder didn't go with you"

"No, he didn't" replied Marley, shaking her head. "But he will be going over with me at Christmas" she continued, as Hannah gave a nod. "Just at that point when Mikki had Amelia, he wasn't able to get the time off from work and I understand that"

"Yeah, I get what you're sort of saying" replied Hannah, with a smile to her. "The time you have apart, it makes the heart grow fonder" she continued, with a laugh. "Isn't that what they say?"

"I think so, yes" said Marley, with a laugh also. "Absent makes the heart grow fonder" she continued, as Hannah gave a nod. "But also as well once you get married, it's like you kind of just get into more of the sort of routine, and having some time apart can be good for you"

"I think Blaine, and I are a long way off from that" replied Hannah, with a small laugh. "Not that I don't think it would be amazing to get engaged and then married one day" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "It's only being a little over a year though, since we've been together"

"I guess" replied Marley, with a small smile to her. "But sometimes you just know"

"Like how you knew with Ryder, and moved in with him a few months after you started dating" said Hannah, and Marley looked to her friend with a nod.

"Yeah, like that" she replied. "And how it was for my sisters and also brother, with who they're with. You just kind of know when that person, is the one you click with"

"I guess, when I asked Blaine if he was wanting to move in" said Hannah, and Marley looked to her. "I thought that it might head in that direction one day" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "But, also as well I just really like what we have now also"

"Well some couples live together, have children together, commit to spending their lives together" said Marley, with a smile to her. "But then never actually marry"

"Yes" replied Hannah, with a nod. "But I don't know if that is me" she continued, with a small sigh. "I like the idea of sharing a surname, and having the attachment to a person that you are only ever able to get by being married"

"I totally get what you mean" said Marley, with a nod. "Having a different surname, then say your child because you chose to keep you own last name" she continued. "I don't think it's something that I'd be okay with"

"Me either" replied Hannah, shaking her head. "So do you know if there are any more nieces or nephews happening yet?" she asked, with a laugh, and Marley looked to her shaking her head. "Or maybe even a baby for you and Ryder"

"Kitty's not said anything yet about being pregnant" replied Marley, with a small smile to her friend. "But she and Artie have just gotten married, so I reckon a few months time, we'll maybe hear something about the two of them having a baby" continued Marley, with a nod as Hannah also gave a small nod.

"And what about your little brother?" asked Hannah, and Marley gave a small laugh.

"I don't think he and Liv are quite ready for that step yet" said Marley, shaking her head. "They have just only started seriously dating, and I can't see them taking that big step yet" continued Marley, as Hannah gave a small nod. "And as for Ryder and I" Marley, sighed. "I don't know, as we've not really discussed it"

"But you both want children, so maybe it's just a matter of discussing things" said Hannah, with a smile to her friend, as Marley gave a nod. "And figuring out when the time is right"

"I guess, yeah" replied Marley, with a small sigh. "What about your sister Patty and her boyfriend?"

"Umm, yeah I'm not sure" replied Hannah, with a laugh. "I guess, they've been together now for quite a while" she continued, with a nod. "But I'd then be in the same predicament as you are, and not being able to see a niece or nephew as often as I would like"

"That is definitely one of the things that really sucks about having family so far away" said Marley, with a smile as Hannah replied "It is" along with a sigh of her own.  
"And also weirdly enough, if your little brother was to marry his girlfriend; and Patty was to marry her boyfriend" said Hannah, with a laugh. "They'd all be in laws"

"I know, yeah" replied Marley with a laugh also. "How weird is that" she continued as Hannah gave a nod. "When Roddy told me that Liv's older brother was dating the girl who Seb once went out with whilst Mikki was here in San Fran; it was just like so weird"

"Yeah, definitely" replied Hannah with a nod. "But from what I know of Liv, because Patty has met seen her quite a few times" she continued. "Is that she's really nice, and sounds like from what she has said, also really likes your brother too"

"She is, yeah" said Marley, with a small nod also, having met Olivia just a month earlier when she and Ryder had gone back to South Carolina for Kitty and Artie's wedding. "And I think her and Roddy, make a really great couple"

"Like you said just before" said Hannah with a smile to her friend. "Sometimes you just know almost instantly, that the person who you are with; is the one for you"

"Exactly" replied Marley, with a smile to her also. "And since none of us in the way of family at the moment" she continued, with a laugh. "What say we make some margaritas?"

"I do, love your thinking Marls" said Hannah, with a laugh; and clearing up the now empty bowl of nachos from their dinner, the two of them headed to the kitchen to make a blender of margarita's before continuing their girls night.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Going out for dinner, with his brother and sister in law, and also nieces and nephews; after getting back to their house, where he was staying for the night; Blaine smiled to himself as he sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, looking at the ring in the open ring box on the bed and as he connected a call to Hannah.

"Hi" came Hannah's voice, as the call connected and he smiled as he leaned against the pile of pillows on the bed with ring box now in hand and looking to the ring that tomorrow he'd be using to propose to her.

"Yeah, hi" replied Blaine, with a small sigh. "I miss you"

"Hmm, I miss you too" replied Hannah, with a small sigh. "I'm just up in our bed, reading" she continued. "And it's just not the same without you next to me and keeping me warm"

"Warm, or do you mean me next to you snoring?" he asked, with a laugh.

"Well maybe a little bit of both" replied Hannah, with a laugh also. "So how's your day been with Coop?"

"Yeah, it's been good" replied Blaine, with a small smile to himself. "He picked me up from the airport and we went and got some lunch before the basketball match"

"How did the Lakers do?" asked Hannah, as Blaine gave a small chuckle; knowing that she'd not be open to watching the game on television, even if it were to be on. "I would have looked to see if I could have seen you and Coop in the seats, but Marls was here and we obviously weren't watching basketball"

"Yeah, talking and doing facials be more what you'd be doing" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he heard Hannah laugh also. "And the Lakers, they lost"

"Oh well that's kind of a bummer" replied Hannah, and Blaine gave a small sigh.

"It was, yeah" said Blaine, with a nod as he looked to the ring. "But it was still good, to come and spend that time with Coop" he continued, and he heard Hannah give a little acknowledgment of agreement. "We haven't had the chance to do that often, so it's been a good day"

"Yeah, it's been a good day for me also" replied Hannah, and Blaine smiled listening to his girlfriend, or rather soon to be fiancée, talking. "It was nice to spend the day with Marley and then have what you call a girl's night" she continued with a laugh. "And drink margaritas, and stuff like that"

"Margarita's, huh?" asked Blaine, with a small laugh. "Sounds like it was a very good night, indeed"

"It was" replied Hannah with a laugh. "So your flight it comes in tomorrow at three, right"

"Yeah it does" said Blaine, with a smile to himself; and not letting on that his flight was actually earlier then that, and that he was going to get Puck to pick him up from the airport, and then go around to his place, and then later on get Hannah around to there also; so that he was able to propose to her. "I can't wait to see you again, pookie"

"Hmm, me too you" replied Hannah, with a sigh. "I really have missed you"

"Yeah, really missed you as well" said Blaine, with a smile to himself. "And I should get going, since Peyton did say we'd go out for an early breakfast tomorrow morning, before I spend a little time with my nieces and nephews and then head home"

"Sure, okay" replied Hannah, as Blaine gave a small sigh; hating that he was lying to her, but also knowing it was an integral part of his overall plan that he had to do that. "Give them my love" she continued, as he 'mmm'ed' in reply. "And I will see you tomorrow about three o'clock"

"See you then" replied Blaine, with a smile to himself. "Love you, pookie"

"Love you also, monkey" she replied. "Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams too, my love" said Blaine, and then saying goodbye to Hannah; ended the call and then got ready for bed, all whilst smiling as he knew that by this time tomorrow, Hannah would be his fiancée.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

The next day, after spending what could only be described as a weird night alone in the bed she now shared with Blaine. Hannah spent the morning, going to the art class that she would attend; before then heading home to get a start on some prep for dinner that evening for her and Blaine; so they'd be able to spend a little bit of time together after he'd gotten back from Los Angeles.

Cutting up some peppers for the stir fry, she was going to be doing, since it was quick and easy dish to cook; she heard her phone beep, and wiping her hands on a dish cloth, grabbed her phone and looked to it and saw a message from Blaine had come through.

 _Hi pookie. So I was able to get an earlier flight home from LA. Wasn't sure if you'd still be in your art class so didn't text earlier, however since it was so early. I got Puck to pick me up from the airport, and just over at his place now; so whenever you can get over here, and I can kiss you again, then that be amazing! Love your monkey xx_

Re reading the message over and giving a small sigh, she went to reply and started typing a message back to him.  
 **Hi monkey. If you'd made me leave my class early, I would not have minded. I'll be around to Puck's shortly, because I too have really missed you as well and cannot wait to kiss you once more. See you soon, love pookie xx**

And then hit send on the message, before going and grabbing her car keys to go around and see Blaine at Puck's house; forgetting all about the remaining items she needed to be cutting up for that evening's dinner, and only interested in once again seeing Blaine; who she'd definitely missed during their one night apart.

#NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE##NOTALONE#

Arriving around at the Puckerman residence, Hannah parked her car behind Puck's and turning off the engine, she got out of the car and then walked up to the front door; even though she could have easily gone around the side and entered through the back door and in via the kitchen, she wasn't sure as to where Blaine and the others would be.

Ringing the door bell, and waiting only a moment; the door opened and she was greeted by Sam on the other side, and he looked to her with a smile.

"Hi Hannah" he said, as he held the door open. "Come on in"

"Thanks" she replied, with a smile to him also and walked inside, and saw the three young Puckerman girls standing nearby as well. "Hi girls" she said, with a smile to them. "Guess your uncle and I get to see you after all this weekend"

"Yeah, this is for you" said Beth, as she took a step forward to Hannah and holding out that of a folded piece of paper to her.

"Thank you" said Hannah, with a small laugh as she took it from Beth, and Beth nodded. "Did you want me to be reading this now, or is okay later?"

"No, you need to read it now" replied Alyson, and Hannah looked to her with a smile and nod and then opened the folded piece of paper, and saw written on it; _'Hannah, will you be our aunt?'_

"Umm, girls" she said, with a small laugh and looking to them. "Whilst this is a very sweet thing you're asking me" she continued, as the girls and Sam looked to her. "I think that's something you would have to discuss with your Uncle Blaine"

"Okay, yeah" replied Penny, with a nod. "We can do that" she continued. "We'll go and see him, he was out back with dad"

"Sure, okay" replied Hannah, with a smile to her and also a laugh; as Penny and the two older girls turned and started heading towards the kitchen, and she followed them as did Sam; with Alyson pushing the door so they could walk through.

"Oh hey Hannah" said Puck, when he saw and stood from the kitchen table where he'd been seated. "I hope it was okay, that I went and got Blaine from the airport"

"It's fine" she replied, with a nod. "Although I did text him back when he told me that he'd gotten an earlier flight, that it would have been okay to cut out early on my art class"

"Yeah, I guess he thought you might have missed something important though" replied Puck, with a nod also. "So it's why he didn't do it" he continued, and picked up a folded piece of paper from the table. "And this is for you also"

"Another note?" she asked, with a laugh. "Okay, this is just getting weird" she continued, and took it from Puck and unfolded it, and saw written in Puck's handwriting. _'Hopefully one day you will become my sister in law'_ "What is going on?" she asked, looking to them all and Puck smiled at her.

"Blaine's out in the back yard" he said, giving her a smile and she looked to him. "Why don't you go out there and see him"

"Ummm, sure yeah okay" replied Hannah, looking to him with a small laugh and then to the others who in turn just smiled to her, and she went over to the kitchen door and opened it, walking outside into the back yard; and saw that Blaine was standing outside, on a small newly built four posted deck with a canopy over it, with the outer posts decorated with flowers and lights.

"Hi" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile as she walked out and over to him; and also quickly looked also to the others that had followed her out, with Puck giving his brother in law a nod.

"Yeah hi" replied Hannah, as Blaine held his hand out to her and helped her to step up the little step to the deck. "What's going on?" she asked with a laugh, as Blaine looked to her with a smile. "Because your nieces and Puck gave me some very, shall I say interesting notes" she continued, gesturing with the two notes that she had received, still in her hand. "Asking me if I would be Aunt Hannah and also a sister in law, one day"

"Yeah, I know" replied Blaine, with a smile and small nod to her. "Is that not something you maybe ever thought about?"

"I've thought about it, of course" replied Hannah, with a small laugh.

"Okay, well ummm" said Blaine, with a small laugh as he got down on one knee in front of her; and Hannah looked to him her eyes widening. "Here goes" he said, giving her a small smile. "Hannah, you came into my life in a moment when I wasn't looking for something, and from that very first time with you. I knew there wasn't ever going to be a time after that when I didn't want you to be a part of my life"

"Blaine, I..." started Hannah, and she then gasped as he opened the ring box he had, had in his hand, and gasped; even though she knew from what he had just said would be happening, and she looked to him with a smile.

"I want a forever with you, Hannie" said Blaine, with a smile to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" replied Hannah, with a nod and gave a small laugh and smile to Blaine. "Of course, I'll marry you" she continued, as Blaine nodded and took the ring from the box and placed it down on the ground, before taking Hannah's left hand and then slipping the ring on to her ring finger, and then standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering "I love you" before kissing her, and a kiss she also returned.

"So, this weekend" said Hannah, looking to him as she moved out from the kiss. "Was so you could plan this?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh and small smile to her. "Whilst there was a basketball match that I did go and see with Coop" he continued, with a nod. "The main reason why I went to LA was to get a ring for you so I could ask you to marry me"

"And then also get your nieces and brother in law, and also Sam too" she said, with a laugh and looking to them. "To help ask me to marry you"

"Yeah, I mean I hope that, that was okay" he said, and Hannah looked to him with a smile. "It wasn't too like, over the top or cheesy"

"No, of course not" replied Hannah, shaking her head and quickly kissing him. "It was sweet, and also special" she replied, with a nod. "And something I will definitely always remember"

"Good, yeah" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "I was so nervous, that you were maybe going to get one of the notes, and run out the door"

"Hmm, never" replied Hannah, with a smile and shaking her head. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Blaine, with a smile to her and kissed her; before he and Hannah, then went inside to celebrate with the others, what was now their engagement day.

* * *

 _End Note: Finally, Blaine gets a happy ending after his disastrous relationship with Mikki; which of course I had to change up, and not use a song for him to propose to Hannah, because that was always the go to proposal for when he asked Mikki, he would sing a song somewhere and then ask her._

 _And having his nieces and also Puck and Sam, help out; I really do think was a different touch and a nice one to write as well._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading - and I will catch you with something else updated, really soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
